Son of Man
by beautifulpurpleflame
Summary: Son of Man, look to the sky. Lift your spirit, set it free. Some day you'll walk tall with pride. Son of Man, a man in time you'll be. BBxRae
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 1

He didn't know what was wrong with him. It was no secret that he really wasn't as happy-go-lucky as he appeared to be, but for some reason he felt even more depressed lately. Life wasn't as exciting or fulfilling anymore. He would save twenty lives in an evening and then go back to the tower and feel like he had no purpose existing. He would lie in his bed, staring up at that dull, boring ceiling, contemplating why he was there. Life no longer held meaning to him.

But they didn't know this; he couldn't let them know this. Garfield Logan would not have his teammates, his friends, his _family_, know that anything was wrong with him. And so he made sure to fight with Cyborg over meat, make fun of Starfire and Robin's open relationship, and crack corny jokes in an attempt to make Raven smile. No, they'd never know of the turmoil he was fighting day in and day out.

So he got up on this morning, took a shower, dressed in his uniform, placed a grin on his face, and waltzed into the common room. There stood Cyborg at the stove cooking bacon and eggs with a content grin on his face. Time to start this charade that was his life.

"So, who died for your breakfast today, Cy?" he said, leaning on a counter and crossing his arms.

"Let's see," said Cyborg, turning his bacon. "I think the pig's name was pinky."

"How can you take pleasure in killing a poor, helpless, intelligent animal?" said Beast Boy.

"How can you take pleasure in eating tofu?" said Cyborg.

"Soy beans don't have souls, dude," said Beast Boy.

"Or flavor," said Cyborg with a smirk.

Beast Boy frowned and was about to give him a scathing comeback when the common room doors opened with a hiss. He peered over and saw Robin and Starfire entering. He grinned and slyly made his way over to the couple who were deep in conversation.

"It will not be too expensive?" asked Starfire.

"If you want to go there then of course not," said Robin. "I just hope you'll like the food."

"Oh, Robin, I enjoy most Earth food!" said Starfire with a giggle. "I am sure I will love the cuisine of the French. When will we go?"

"How about Friday?" Robin suggested.

"Wonderful," said Starfire, clapping happily. "I shall have to go to the mall of shopping and buy a nice dress."

"Good morning dudes!" shouted Beast Boy, startling the two, and wrapping his arms around both of their shoulders.

"Oh, good morning friend," said Starfire.

"Do you have to do that every morning?" asked Robin.

"Yup," he said with a smirk. "So, you're gonna have a date at a fancy French restaurant, huh?"

"Yes, we are," said Starfire with a smile.

"Not that it's any of your business," Robin added.

Beast Boy shot him another grin and then went back to the kitchen. He found that Cyborg was out and eating at the table which meant the kitchen was free for his own cooking. He quickly whipped out his tofu and began to cook his own breakfast. By the time he finished and took a seat at the table Raven entered and went into the kitchen to make her self some herbal tea.

"Good morning, Raven," he said with a happy smile.

"Whether this morning is good or not has yet to be determined," she said in her usual tone and went about making her tea.

"Hey, you wanna hear a joke?" he asked.

"Not particularly," she sighed.

"Okay, here it is," he said, ignoring her as usual. "Three blonds walk into a bar."

The air grew silent and all four of his friends waited for him to continue. He just smiled and waited for them to catch on to the joke. Unfortunately, none of them caught this.

"And?" asked Raven.

"That's the joke!" he laughed.

"But, Beast Boy, that seemed to only be a sentence to me," said Starfire. "I do not understand how it is a joke."

"Dudes, it's so obvious!" he said. "Three blonds walk into a bar! They walk _into_ a bar! Get it?"

"No," said Starfire, innocently.

"Oh, I get it," said Raven, at last. "And you can do better."

"Wait, how do you get it?" asked Cyborg.

"They walked into a bar, as in didn't enter, they walked into it," said Raven.

"Oh," said Cyborg. "She's right, BB, you can do better."

"I still do not get it!" said Starfire, desperately.

"I'll explain later," said Robin in a comforting tone.

With that nonsense done they each went about their own business. Starfire headed off to the mall, Cyborg went to change the oil on the T-car, Robin began devising new training exercises, Raven locked herself in her room, and Beast Boy decided to watch some television. He'd do anything not to have to think, for when he did his mind went to dark places.

A little while later Cyborg was finished with his work on the T-car and the two engaged in videogames. As usual, Cyborg was easily beating the green changeling and, as usual, he wasn't accepting losing gracefully.

"Dude! How'd you do that?!" Beast Boy yelled as Cyborg knocked 500 of his life points off of his fighting guy.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna tell you," Cyborg laughed.

"I swear, someday I'm gonna find out where you get all these secret moves," said Beast Boy.

"It's called talent," said Cyborg, smugly. "You either got it or you don't. And _you_ obviously don't."

"Talent my green butt," mumbled Beast Boy. "You're a cheater and you know it."

"Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, grass stain," said Cyborg, patting Beast Boy on the shoulder, to which Beast Boy swatted him away.

The two continued to battle it out and taunt each other when one was doing better or worse. They found this to be one of the better ways to spend their days, though Raven could certainly disagree. But even Robin enjoyed devoting an afternoon to playing videogames. In fact, he eventually joined the two and a three way game was on.

"Come on!" cried Beast Boy. "I can't be last all the time!"

"Oh, yes you can," said Robin with a smirk.

"Argh! This sucks!" he grumbled as he moved his fingers as quickly as he could on the controller. He bit his upper lip with his protruding fang and his eyes narrowed on the screen. Of course, this was all an act. He really could care less about winning or losing at videogames. That was when he first knew something was wrong with him.

Starfire soon entered, looking very content, with four large shopping bags from the mall. She never glowed as brightly as she did when she came home with new purchases from her beloved mall of shopping.

"Good afternoon, friends!" she said, happily.

"Whether it's a good afternoon or not has yet to be determined," said Beast Boy in a mock Raven voice.

"Uh, Starfire, you said you were getting a dress," said Robin, quickly pulling his eyes away from the screen to see his girlfriend with many shopping bags.

"I did," said Starfire, with a smile. "I bought a new dress and then I needed new shoes to go with the new dress and then I needed to get a new purse to match the new shoes that go with the new dress and then-"

"Alright already!" said Cyborg.

"Sheesh, Star, you sure do go all out for one date," laughed Beast Boy.

"But it is to be special," said Starfire.

"Don't listen to them," said Robin. "Why don't you go put it all away before I see it? You want the outfit to be a surprise, right?"

"Oh yes!" said Starfire, clutching the bags closely. "Alright, I shall return presently!"

And with that she flew off towards the common room doors which opened to allow her to pass. Unfortunately, Raven happened to be on the other side of the doors and was about to enter the common room at the same time. There were two short shrieks in unison, the sound of bodies clashing, and then one body falling to the floor. The men each pushed their little 'pause' button at the same time and turned to see what had happened.

"Oh, Raven, I am so sorry!" said Starfire, holding her hand out to Raven, who was on the floor. She took the hand and was quickly pulled up to her feet. She dusted herself off and then bent down to pick up the bags Starfire had dropped.

"I see you're back form the mall," she said simply.

"Yes, I am," said Starfire. "Would you care to see my purchases?"

"Not particularly," said Raven, passing her by and finally entering the common room. She saw the three men staring at her and Starfire. "What?"

"Nothing," all three said together and quickly whipped back around to look at the screen. Raven narrowed her eyes on them for a moment but then proceeded into the kitchen where she got herself an apple.

Suddenly the tower blazed with a red, blinking light as well as the sound of an all too familiar siren. Robin dropped his controller and was up in an instant and ran over to the computer to see what was going on. Everyone stopped what they were doing and gathered around him.

"Where's the trouble?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's Cinderblock," said Robin. "He's already destroyed two buildings and a third is on fire."

"Oh no," said Starfire.

"Alright, here's the plan," said Robin. "Starfire, Cyborg, you two take on Cinderblock. I know you can handle it. Beast Boy, Raven, you're with me. We're going to take on the building on fire and make sure everyone gets out safe. Got it?"

"Got it," the team responded.

"Then let's move out."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 2

He hated this. He really and truly hated it; the moments before he had to risk his life yet again. He would wonder what he was doing, what the point of it was. Why was he going to risk certain death once again for people who really didn't care about him or his team? Sure, when he did a good job and caught the criminal everything was fine, but if he slipped up even once they would turn on him. He had that in the back of his mind every time the call went out that they had a new mission. If he didn't act accordingly and execute his job perfectly he may be the end all be all of the Titans. No pressure, right?

He could feel his heart beating in his chest as he, Raven, and Robin approached the building that had been set ablaze. His stomach felt sick and his body broke out in a cold sweat. It took all of his willpower to move his legs so that he moved forward towards the burning building.

"There're eleven people still inside," said Raven, concentrating on the building.

"Alright, let's get them out," said Robin. And with that he ran into the building with Raven flying in right behind him.

Beast Boy took in one last breath and then charged inside. He turned into a hummingbird and flew as quickly as he could up the stairwell, passing Robin and Raven. He arrived on the top floor and began throwing doors open and running inside, calling out for anyone to answer him.

"Beast Boy!" Ravens voice called above the sound of the roaring fire.

"Raven?" he called back.

"I know where they are, so get back over here!" she ordered. He quickly flew back down the stairs until he found her; Robin was already off saving someone Raven had found. "There's someone in that apartment," she said, pointing to a door.

"Alright," he said and made his way inside. The fire had already eaten away at most of the apartment and the heat was nearly unbearable. The smoke filled the air and his poor sensitive nose suffered and his eyes stung. "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"Help!" a voice screamed.

His ears instantly new where it was coming from and he headed right over to where the voice had come from. He found a bedroom and dropped to the floor, looking under the bed. There lay a hysterical young woman with an infant crying in her arms.

"Hey, you're gonna be okay," he said quickly.

He got back up, turned into a gorilla, grabbed the hot bed, and flipped it over. He helped the woman to her feet and then turned towards the doorway, which was now encased in flames; they weren't going to get out that way. He looked around and let his mind work as quickly as it could. He then knew what to do.

"Stand back," he said, pushing the woman up against the hot, but still flame free, wall.

He turned into a T-rex quickly and punched out the apartment wall completely with his head, revealing the open air. He turned back into a gorilla, grabbed the woman, who still held her infant securely in her arms, and began his climb down the building. He found it extremely difficult since he couldn't really find anything to hold onto and he was working with only one hand, but eventually he made it down to the ground. As soon as the woman and her baby were in the hands of the firemen he made his way back into the building.

He met Robin, who was escorting a large choking man, in the stairwell and asked where Raven was. He told him she was on the top floor helping a family of four. So that's where he headed. He arrived at the top and found Raven and three members of the family.

"You need help?" he asked above the sound of the screams, fire, and rushing water.

"There's a boy still inside," she said. "He's in his room."

"Alright, you get them out of here and I'll get the kid," he said and headed inside.

"I'll be right back," said Raven and in an instant she wrapped herself and the three members of the family in her cloak and was gone.

Beast Boy really couldn't see or breathe now. The smoke was thick and the flames clung and devoured the walls and ceiling. He got down low and began to search for the boy's room. It took him three tries, but he finally found what looked like a little boy's room. He quickly tore about the room looking for where he could be hiding. He flipped the bed over and then ran to the closet. He threw the door open and, sure enough, there lay the boy.

"Hey, kid, you okay?" he said, shaking the boy, but he didn't respond.

He scooped him up and knew he had to get out of there. He knew he couldn't get out the way he came in; it'd been hard enough getting through that way. And so, once again, he was going to have to make an exit of his own. He turned around and looked for a window, but there was none.

"Crud," he said to himself.

He was going to have to charge through the flames. He grabbed a blanket, covered the kid up entirely, and then made a break for it. He leapt and jumped over the flames as quickly as he could and looked for the door. The heat scorched him and he could feel his skin burning. He had to get out of there.

Finally he found the door and burst out of the apartment and into the fire ridden hallway. He choked and coughed as more and more smoke made its way into his lungs. His eyes stung and watered, he could barely see. But he had to get this little boy out of there. He couldn't give up.

He held the kid close to him and began the long descent down the stairwell. Flames, flames, and more flames; he really hated fire right now. But he ignored the flames, the smoke, and the heat and focused on getting the boy out of the building. He jumped down complete flights of stairs, ignoring the stinging in his legs. The fire was spreading fast and he wasn't sure if he'd get out of there before the ground floor would be infested with the flames.

At last he reached the bottom and ran out of the building. He handed the child off to a fireman and then collapsed on the ground, coughing and wheezing. Robin was there and quickly helped him over to an ambulance to get checked out. They placed an oxygen mask on him and took his uniform off to get a look at his various burns.

"You okay?" asked Robin.

"Y-Yeah," he said through a straining breath. "Where's Raven?"

"She went in to help you," said Robin.

"I never saw her," he wheezed.

A moment later Raven materialized next to them, and she didn't look to happy. "What's wrong with you?" she said, evenly. "I said I'd be right back!"

"I had to get him out of there," he choked and pointed to the little boy who was being put on a stretcher. "He's unconscious."

"All the more reason to wait for me so I could get you out of there safely," said Raven. "Now look at you. You're burned and suffering from smoke inhalation."

"Go check on the kid," he said. "He needs help." Raven stared at him for a moment, unsure if she should give him another scathing remark, but then turned and went to see if she could help with the little boy. "Is everyone out?"

"Yeah, we got everyone out," said Robin. "And Cyborg and Starfire have apprehended Cinderblock."

"Good," he said and then began to cough again. The medics put ointment on his burns and then gave him a blanket to cover himself up in, since he was now sitting in his boxers.

Raven soon returned saying, "They're taking him to the hospital. It doesn't look good."

"What do you mean?" asked Beast Boy.

"He inhaled a lot of smoke and, according to his parents, he has asthma," said Raven.

"Don't worry, Beast Boy, they'll take care of him," said Robin.

They waited for Cyborg and Starfire to meet them and then the five headed back to the tower. They were each a bit beaten up, but none as bad as poor Beast Boy who'd lost his eyebrows in the inferno. Once they got home they each washed up and went to relax for a little while. Beast Boy locked himself in his room and lay down on his bed. He felt exhausted and his body hurt all over. What a rotten day this turned out to be.

A while later he decided to go hang out in the common room, since his thoughts were starting to taunt him again. He quickly wished he'd stayed in his room when he found Robin and Starfire on the couch, making out.

"Oh, dude," he said, covering his eyes. "You guys have rooms, you know."

"Oh, er, sorry, Beast Boy," said an embarrassed Robin.

"Yes, we thought you were sleeping," said Starfire, blushing.

"Doesn't matter, you guys should have the decency not to do that all out in the open," he said and went to the fridge to get a soda.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Robin, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why?" he lied.

"Because usually when you catch us doing something like this you make fun of us," said Robin. "But you just sound mad, if anything."

"Well I've had a bad day," said Beast Boy, opening his soda. "Where's Cy?"

"He is retrieving pizza for us," said Starfire.

"Good, I'm starving," he said and leaned against the counter as he took a long drink of his soda.

"Please, how are your burns?" asked Starfire.

"They hurt," he sighed. "And I totally miss my eyebrows."

"You should ask Raven to heal your burns," said Robin.

"I don't wanna bother her," said Beast Boy. "She seems pissed enough at me."

"I am sure she will help you with your injuries," said Starfire. "All you need to do is ask."

"Maybe later," he said, taking another sip of his soda. Just then Cyborg arrived with four pizzas.

"Alright, y'all, who's hungry?" he said, holding up the pizzas.

"Oh, I am!" said Starfire, raising her hand and waving it about excitedly.

"Good," he said, putting the pizzas down on the table. "I think I got enough for everyone. We got one cheese, one with olives, one with pepperoni and mushrooms, and one meat lovers explosion. And I even picked up some mustard, pickles, and frosting."

"Oh thank you!" said Starfire. She took a slice of the pepperoni and mushrooms, slathered it in frosting, put some pickles on top, and happily ate while drinking her beloved mustard.

"How you can kiss her after she eats all that is a mystery to me," said Cyborg to Robin.

"It's not that bad," said Robin. Even _he_ knew that was a lie.

The doors opened and in glided Raven. She went right over to the table and served herself a slice of cheese. She took a seat, which happened to be next to Beast Boy, and began to eat.

"So, uh, Raven, Beast Boy was wondering if you could take a look at his burns," said Robin, who had a feeling the changeling wasn't going to ask.

"Sure," she said simply.

"You look so weird without your eyebrows, man," said Cyborg.

"Yeah, I know," he said, rolling his eyes. "I doubt Raven could heal them, though."

Suddenly the phone began to ring and this caught them all off guard. They all sat there and looked at each other, wondering who'd answer it. Finally, Raven sighed and said, "I'll get it." She got up from the table, walked over, and answered the phone.

"Hello?.. Yes… Yes… I see… Yes, I understand… Thank you… Bye."

She hung up the phone and sighed. She walked back over to the table with all four of her teammates staring at her. As usual, nothing could be read by the expression on her face. She took a moment and then decided to talk.

"Beast Boy," she said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"That was the hospital," she said in an even, calm tone. "The little boy you saved from the building… he didn't make it." Beast Boy stared at her for a moment before turning his gaze at the table. He sighed and his head hung low. They each felt sorry for him; even Raven. "I'm sorry."

They now put their attention on him and waited for him to respond. And, for a few moments, he just sat there. And then, he slid out from his spot at the table, stood up, and silently exited the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 3

He slowly closed the bathroom door behind him and locked it. He then stood there, his eyes closed and his mind swimming. He'd risked his life to save that little boy and he'd died any way. He'd put his life on the line and it hadn't made a difference. That boy; his life was gone. His parents had survived only to feel the pain of losing their only son. His sister had survived only to feel the pain of losing her only brother, her only sibling. Why? Why did this have to happen? What was the point of it all? He slowly fell down to the floor and began to cry.

After his interesting exit, the four remaining teammates in the common room weren't quite sure what to do. It was clear he was upset, they usually were when someone they'd saved ended up dying anyway, but this seemed different. He'd already been acting a little odd when he'd entered, so they knew something was wrong.

"Should not one of us go to make sure he is alright?" asked Starfire.

"I think he's okay," said Cyborg. "He hasn't had anyone he's rescued die in a while, so he's probably just taking it a little hard."

"Still, I think something's wrong," said Robin. "He hasn't seemed like himself since we got back."

Raven sighed and said, "Well, I guess I'll go see what's going on."

"Are you sure?" asked Starfire.

"I'm the one who feels emotions," said Raven. "If anyone would know if something's wrong with Beast Boy, it'd be me." And with that she made her way out of the common room, having only finished half of her slice of pizza.

She walked down the hallway towards his room, guessing that was where he'd run off to. And then as she passed the bathroom it came; a wave of emotions so strong and so intense she felt dizzy for a moment and nearly lost her footing. It radiated sadness, grief, self loathing, and many others that Raven couldn't even describe. She felt these emotions overwhelm her, seeping into her soul and sending shivers throughout her body, and her heart raced. She'd found him.

She placed her ear to the bathroom door and listened. She could hear him weeping inside and she found this very odd. She knocked on the door and said, "Beast Boy?" She heard him quiet his weeping and clear his throat.

"W-What?" he sputtered.

"Are you okay?" she asked, knowing full well the answer.

"Y-Yeah," he said, sniffing. "Just, uh… you know…" And then she heard him break down again.

She sighed and attempted to open the door, but only found that it was locked. So, she did the next best thing, she created a portal in the door and stepped on through. On the other side she found him sitting up against the tub, his face buried in his knees. She found this to be an interesting sight, but the emotions were right.

"Beast Boy?" she said softly.

"I can't do this anymore," he said into his knees. "I just… I can't."

"You can't do what?" she asked, slowly walking over to him.

"I can't keep fighting every day only to keep losing," he wept. "I'm sick of it. I try to do my best and my best just isn't good enough." He began to cry again and shrivel up into himself even more.

Raven sighed and took a seat on the edge of the bathtub. "You can't save everyone," she said.

"But he was, what, six? Seven?" he said. "He didn't even get to live his life. And it's because I couldn't act quick enough-"

"That had nothing to do with it," said Raven, cutting him off. "The boy was asthmatic and exposed to smoke. Even if you'd gotten him out of there ten minutes sooner it wouldn't have matter, the damage had been done."

"But why did he have to die?" he cried again. "Why him?!"

"You know I can't answer that," she said. "And I think the last thing you should be contemplating right now is the whys of the universe."

Beast Boy shook his head into his knees and coughed on his tears. He was starting to feel sick he'd been sobbing so much and so passionately. He grabbed his head and dug his nails into his hair.

"I don't wanna be here anymore," he finally confessed. He lifted his head and looked at Raven bloodshot eyes. "I don't."

Raven looked deep into his red, tear filled eyes and saw a desperateness she hadn't seen in quite some time. She was quite certain all of his words were genuine and that meant she had a lot more in front of her then she'd initially thought.

And so, she stood up from the tub and went to the sink. She wet a washcloth with cool water, rung most of it out, and then handed it to him. "Here, wash your face," she said calmly. He took it from her and buried his face in it, taking in a few deep breaths as he did. When he was done she handed him a dry towel and he dried off.

"Thanks," he said in a shaky voice.

"Now breathe," she said. "I'm not going to talk to you while you're in this condition."

He nodded and did his best to calm down. He felt quite tired now, but at the same time unresolved. But, having at least finally spoken his mind, he felt a little bit of weight lift off of him.

"Okay, now what's all this about not wanting to be here?" she asked, crossing her arms.

He took in a deep breath and then let it out. "I don't feel it anymore," he said. "I don't feel anything that makes me wanna fight crime and save lives. I feel like my life has no purpose anymore. And every time I hear that stupid alarm go off I just realize all the more that I hate it. I hate risking my life. I just… I hate all of this now."

Raven took all of this in and said, "You do realize you don't have to be here, right?"

"What?" he said.

"You don't _have_ to be here, Beast Boy," she said. "You don't have to be a Titan. And if being one's giving you this much pain and frustration then I'd advise you not to be. This is your life, it's the only one you have. And if this isn't making you happy and is feeling like torture then you need to get out of here."

"But, I mean, I can't leave the Titans," he said.

"We didn't sign contracts," said Raven. "You're not bound to the team by any technical terms. And you don't have to leave permanently. I think you should go on a break for a while. At least, that's what it sounds like you need. It's quite clear that you're going through a nervous breakdown of some sort and you can't ignore it any longer. "

"But… But what do I do?" he asked. "Where do I go if I can't be here?"

"That's for you to decide," said Raven. "You need to go someplace to find yourself and realize what you want in life. Is there anywhere that you feel safe and comfortable?"

"Well… yeah," he said. "Africa." Even as he said it he felt himself want to smile. He loved Africa, it really was his home. He hadn't been there in so long he did feel homesick from time to time. "It's the one place in the world I want to be, especially right now."

"Then maybe that's where you need to go," said Raven.

"Yeah, but, what'll the other's say?" he said. "What if Robin doesn't let me back on the team if I want to rejoin?"

"Don't worry about them," said Raven. "If you want to go to Africa and you feel it'll help you feel better then I'll help you."

"You will?" he asked.

"Yes, I will," she said. "I'll make the arrangements and talk to the others. Just promise me you're going to be honest and real with me from now on."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I know you've been secretly depressed and lethargic behind closed doors," said Raven. "You may be able to hide it on the outside, but I know how you feel twenty-four seven."

"Oh," he said, feeling rather stupid for not realizing this. "Well, if you knew, why didn't you try to help me?"

"Because I wasn't sure what you wanted," said Raven. "It looked like you just wanted things to continue as normal and you'd handle it yourself. Obviously it didn't turn out that way. Now, come on, let's get out of here." She helped him up off the floor and walked him out of the bathroom. "Now I want you to go lay down while I talk to the others."

"Okay," said Beast Boy as he sniffed and wiped his still running nose. He walked to his room and made his way inside. Once in he crawled up to his top bunk and curled up under his covers. He felt quite tired after his breakdown, but relieved as well. He'd finally told someone how he felt and now things were going to be done about it. He could be going back home! That thought alone helped him to fall into a very peaceful slumber.

Raven made it back to the common room and found her three friends waiting to hear the news. She spotted her half eaten, and now cold, piece of pizza and sat down to at least finish it off while she told them of Beast Boy's predicament.

"So, how is he?" asked Robin.

"Well, we've got a bit of a situation on our hands," said Raven, taking a bite of her pizza.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Cyborg.

"He doesn't want to be a Titan anymore," said Raven.

"What?" all three said, quite surprised.

"He wants to quit?" asked Robin.

"Oh, I do not want Beast Boy to leave!" Starfire cried out.

"He doesn't want to quit," said Raven. "Actually, it's my suggestion he takes a break from the team for a while. He's been very depressed lately and he doesn't feel motivated to fight and save lives anymore."

"He's depressed?" said Cyborg. "He hasn't looked depressed to me."

"He was hiding it the best he could," said Raven. "Of course I was aware of it the whole time, but I assumed he'd snap out of it, as he usually does when he feels down. But this time is different. I think the boy's death was the final straw."

"But if Beast Boy is not a Titan anymore what will he do?" asked Starfire. "Where will he go?"

"Well, I spoke to him, and we've agreed that he'd like to go back to Africa," said Raven.

"Africa?" said Robin.

"Yes," said Raven. "And don't worry I'll make all the arrangements for him. I doubt he could, even if he wasn't in the middle of a nervous breakdown."

"That is very kind of you," said Starfire.

"I have a tendency to be kind every once in a while," Raven responded in an even tone. "Besides, I think he trusts my judgment the most out of all of us."

"I think I can agree with that," said Robin.

"What about me?!" said Cyborg. "I'm his best friend!"

"And you also have a horrible habit of pulling pranks on him," said Raven. "That means he isn't able to trust you completely. Besides, what advice would you give him at a time like this?"

"Well… I don't know," said Cyborg.

"That's why we're going with my plan," said Raven. "I just need your permission, Robin."

Robin thought for a moment and sighed. "Well, I can't say I like this idea, but if it's the best thing for Beast Boy, then alright. It's going to be hard working without him, though. How long do you think he's going to be gone?"

"I don't know," said Raven. "He may be alright in a couple of weeks, he may need to stay a few months, he may even want to stay there forever."

"Forever?!" Starfire cried out.

"I just want us to be prepared if it comes to that," said Raven.

"Then we may need to replace him until he gets back," said Robin.

"That probably wouldn't be wise," said Raven. "Beast Boy feels inadequate very easily and if he comes back in a short amount of time and sees that we've replaced him then his self-esteem is going to go back to where it is now."

"Fine, we'll worry about it if the time comes," said Robin.

"So, it's okay for him to leave?" asked Raven, making sure.

"Yes," said Robin. "As of today Beast Boy is on, hopefully, temporary leave of the Teen Titans."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 4

Beast Boy could barely keep still in his seat. His leg shook, his hands couldn't find anything to occupy themselves, and he kept looking out the window every few minutes. Raven, on the other hand, had only moved to turn the pages of her book. They'd been on the plane for hours and were finally almost there. Of course, once there they still had to board yet another plane to get them to their actual destination. But they wouldn't be leaving that day. Once they landed they were going to check into a hotel for the night and then leave in the morning.

It had been about a week, roughly six days, since Beast Boy had revealed his true feelings about his life and Raven got to work helping him. She'd made all of the arrangements and was now accompanying him to make sure everything went as planned. Cyborg and Robin had insisted they take the T-ship to Africa, but Raven refused. She wasn't going to drive all the way there cooped up with Beast Boy and then drive all the way back all alone. She knew she was pretty good at managing the T-ship, but she didn't trust herself all alone. And so they were traveling by a regular airplane; but she'd secretly booked first class seats. She knew Robin would protest the cost, but if she was going to be in a plane for hours on end then she was going to do it comfortably.

"How much longer until we land, you think?" asked Beast Boy, excitedly.

"Probably within the hour," said Raven.

"Cool," he said. "And we're not going to Upper Lamumba until tomorrow?"

"That's right," she said.

"I can't wait," he said, smiling.

"I couldn't tell," she said, sarcastically.

"Well, this is a big deal, you know?" he said. "I mean, how would _you_ feel if you got to go back home?"

"Not very good," said Raven. "But, that's just me."

"Sheesh, don't you miss your home?" he asked. "I mean… where were you born?"

"In another dimension," said Raven.

"Come on, Raven, be serious," he said, a slight chuckle in his voice.

"I am serious, Beast Boy," she said, having not yet lifted her eyes from her book.

"Oh," he said, feeling a little embarrassed. "Well, anyway, wouldn't you wanna go back?"

"No," she said. "Now drop the subject and look out your window again."

"Okay, fine," he said crossing his arms, feeling a little dejected.

Within the hour, just as Raven had predicted, the plane landed. Beast Boy was visibly shaking he was so excited and couldn't wait to get off of the plane and actually set foot in Africa again. Raven was calm and composed the entire time. She didn't yell at Beast Boy to calm down or to stop being impatient as the plane seemed to take forever to let them out. She just seemed to zone herself out of the situation and let Beast Boy feel as happy as he wanted.

Once they were finally let out of the plane they got their luggage and grabbed a cab to take them to the hotel. Beast Boy's face was stuck outside of the window the entire time, looking around with a large grin on his face. Raven had never felt him so happy before. When they finally reached the hotel he was actually upset. He wanted to drive around and look about some more. Of course, she told him he could look around all he wanted once they got settled in their room. They checked in and were brought to their accommodations.

"Could it be any hotter?" asked a sweating Raven.

"I told you not to wear long sleeves," said Beast Boy, who was no longer in his uniform. He'd changed into civilian clothes right before they'd left the tower. "Can I go look around now?"

"Sure," she said, collapsing onto the bed after such a long journey. "But check in with me in fifteen minutes, got it?"

"Got it!" he said with a large grin and flew out the window in the form of a swallow. Unfortunately, his clothes didn't change with him and dropped to the floor. But he didn't seem to notice and flew off nonetheless. Raven looked at the clothes on the floor and sighed. She prayed she was facing away from the window when he returned.

He felt the hot sun on his feathers and flew in utter delight. He did twirls and flips in the air and didn't care if anyone noticed an odd green sparrow doing tricks. He was so happy if he were Tamaranean he would've floated right off of the planet.

He soon found a grassy area and proceeded to land. But, before he could do so, he looked around to make sure there weren't any people nearby. Once assured, he landed and transformed into his normal form. He stood tall and let the air and sun bathe his naked form. In all his life he couldn't remember if he'd ever felt more at peace. The hot grass beneath his feet brought back fond memories of old and he wiggled his toes in joy.

"Thank you, God," he said, closing his eyes and raising his head to the sun. "I'm finally home."

He basked for a few more minutes and then realized the time. He changed back into a sparrow and flew back towards the hotel. Raven fell asleep as soon as Beast Boy had exited through the window. He landed on the edge of the window and peaked in. He saw her passed out on her bed and was relieved, since he was going to be naked when he changed back again. He hopped into the room, transformed into his nude self, grabbed his clothes, and ran into the bathroom.

Once he was redressed he came back out and saw she hadn't moved an inch. She was fast asleep and heavily sweating. He'd told her it was going to be hot, but she'd shrugged him off, as she usually did. He took a seat on his own bed and then let himself fall backwards. It wasn't long before he fell asleep as well.

A while later Raven awoke in a pool of sweat. She was drenched from head to toe with her own perspiration and felt miserable. She quickly took her cloak off and decided to change into a dry leotard, even though she knew she'd quickly sweat through that. But she didn't have a choice since she only brought her uniforms on the trip; not that she owned anything else.

She quickly realized that a long time had passed and looked around to see if Beast Boy had returned. And there he was, curled up on his bed, a subtle smile on his face. She was quite certain he hadn't slept so soundly in quite some time. She grabbed her communicator and went into the bathroom to check in with the others.

"You made it okay?" asked Robin.

"Yes," she said. "He was very fidgety on the plane, but that was due to his excitement. He's already looking better."

"That's good," said Robin. "What're you two doing now?"

"I just woke up from a nap and he's asleep," she said. "I'll probably read until he wakes up and then go from there."

"Well, good luck," said Robin. "And keep in touch so we know how everything's going."

"Will do," said Raven and with that she signed off.

Like she said, once she'd put her communicator back in her bag she grabbed her book and sat on her bed to read. Of course, before doing so she searched the room for a thermostat. To her relief she found it and turned the air conditioner on. Immediately she felt cool air blow through the vents. Knowing she'd soon be comfortable put her in a good mood and she finally took her seat on the bed with her book.

Much time passed before Beast Boy awoke, but when he did he felt refreshed and better than ever. Even Raven had to admit his green skin seemed greener than ever; perhaps even glowing. He went for a swim in the hotel pool, flew about the land again, and then returned to the room since night had fallen and he was quite hungry.

"When're we leaving tomorrow?" he asked as he sat down to his salad he'd had room service bring him.

"Nine," said Raven. "Our flight leaves at eleven, so that'll give us plenty of time."

"And how long is the flight gonna be?" he asked.

"About two hours," she said. "Do you think you can sit for that long?"

"I'll do my best," he said, smiling. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"I'm not hungry," she shrugged, taking another sip of her tea.

"You haven't eaten anything all day," he said. "You didn't even have breakfast this morning. How can you go all day without eating?"

"Discipline," said Raven.

"Are you at least gonna have breakfast tomorrow?" he asked.

"Not if we're getting on an airplane," she said.

"But you'll starve!" he said. "Here, have some of my salad." He pushed it towards her, but she pushed it back towards him.

"No, thank you," she said.

"Come on, just a bite," he said, pushing it back towards her.

"I said no," she said, frowning, and pushing it away.

"Alright fine," he said, stabbing a few pieces of lettuce and a slice of tomato and shoving it into his mouth. "No wonder you're so cranky all of the time."

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Low blood sugar equals cranky," he said. "Have you ever seen Robin when he skips lunch? He basically turns into you, but a little milder. And if you skip all three meals then you're gonna be short tempered."

"I don't skip all meals," said Raven. "I eat when I'm hungry and right now I'm not hungry. Now finish your salad so we can go to sleep."

"I think I'm gonna hit the pool one more time before bed, actually," he said, finishing off his salad. "You wanna come?"

"I didn't bring my bathing suit," she said, standing up and going to her bed.

"You're practically wearing one," he chuckled. "Come on, it's really nice."

"No thanks, I'm going to sleep," she said, turning down her bed. "Don't stay up too late."

"I won't," he said, grabbing his damp bathing suit and going into the bathroom to change. While he was in there Raven took her cloak off and slid into bed. The cool sheets were quite welcoming and she felt as if she hadn't napped that day. As soon as her head rested on her plush pillow she began to fall into a deep sleep.

Beast Boy went down to the pool and swam for an hour or so. Well, he didn't swim as much as he did just float in the water, staring up at the trillions of stars above him. The night air was warm and the sound of the wind blowing through the trees was completely relaxing. He hoped this was what heaven was like, for he his mind couldn't fathom any place that could be more like paradise.

Once his fingers and toes were pruned enough he headed back up to the room. As he opened the door a rush of cold air hit him and he shivered. He quickly ran over to his suitcase and grabbed his pajamas to change and get out of the cold. He ran into the bathroom, dried off completely, and put his night clothes on. Once changed, he went over to the thermostat and turned the air conditioning off. He then went to the window and opened it, trying to get some warm air inside.

He crawled into bed and let his body relax. He sighed contently and then turned to Ravens sleeping form. She was curled up on her side and he could tell from her deep breathing that she was asleep and had been for a while. He had to remember to thank her before she left tomorrow. If not for her, he wouldn't be home. She'd made all of this possible. He wasn't sure why, but she had. Raven certainly could be kind when the occasion called for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 5

He wasn't sure how it was possible, but with every minute they got closer to their destination the faster his heart beat. He'd barely gotten any sleep the night before, but you wouldn't know by looking at him. He was wide eyed and fidgeting even more than he had been on the plane the day before. Poor Raven really had to concentrate on not snapping at him today.

"Do you think he'll remember me?" he said out of the blue.

"Who?" asked Raven, not looking up from her book, which she'd almost finished.

"King Tawaba," said Beast Boy. "I mean, it's been a real long time. What if we get there and he has no idea who I am?"

"I'd find that hard to believe," said Raven.

"Why?" he asked.

"Let's just say you're a difficult person to forget," said Raven.

"Cuz of my charming personality, right?" he said with a smirk.

"Sure, there's that," said Raven, rolling her eyes. "And the green skin and fangs help."

"I sure am one unique package, huh?" he said with a smile.

"You sure are," said Raven evenly. "And I don't think your self-esteem has been this high in years."

"Well I haven't felt this good in years," he replied. "How much longer?"

"Thirty-four minutes," said Raven, who'd been counting down the minutes.

"So we're almost there!" he exclaimed.

"Correct," she said, turning the last page in her book. She sighed at the thought of having nothing to do for the next half hour.

"Hey, I forgot to ask, but how much time is Robin letting me have off?" he asked. "Like a couple weeks?"

"You're not coming back until you're ready," said Raven. "However long that may be. And, when you _are_ ready, you'll be welcomed back onto the team with open arms."

"Wow, and here I thought I'd have to fix myself up in, like, three weeks," said Beast Boy, relaxing into his seat.

"Take as much time as you need," said Raven, closing her book. "You're wellbeing is important, you know."

Within the hour the plane made it to its destination and Raven and Beast Boy were waiting for their escort to take them to King Tawaba's village. Raven sat on her luggage, hot and bored, while Beast Boy was running around in amazement because he recognized where they were.

"I totally know where we are!" he exclaimed. "I remember this airport." He sniffed the air. "I remember it smelling like this, too! And sounding like this! It's like nothing's changed. Hey, that's the tree I carved my name into!" He ran over to the tree and began to examine it up and down. "Oh my God! Here it is! Raven, you gotta come look at this! Raven! Raven!"

Raven groaned and had tried to block out the sound of Beast Boy's talking. In all truth, she'd allowed her mind to wander when Beast Boy called out to her. After realizing he'd been saying her name, she turned to see what he wanted.

"What?" she said.

"I carved my name into this tree, come and see!" he said, jumping up and down and pointing at a spot on the tree.

"Do I really have to?" she asked, wiping her sweating brow.

He ran over to her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her off of her makeshift seat. "Yeah, come on," he said. He dragged her over to the tree and pointed to where his name was. Raven took a good look and, low and behold, there, carved in the tree, was his name, 'Garfield 'BB' Logan'.

"When'd you do this?" she asked.

"Um, I think I was eleven," he said, thinking back.

"And how'd you carve it?" she asked.

"How else?" he laughed, flexing his fingers. "With good old fashioned claws."

"_Very_ old fashioned," said Raven. There came the sound of a car honking and the two turned away from the tree. There a man was standing up in a jeep, waving to them. "There's our ride. Let's go."

They grabbed their luggage and hopped in. The man had a large smile and greeted them very kindly. And then something happened that truly shocked Raven; Beast Boy began to converse with the man in his native tongue. She'd had no idea he was bilingual; he could barely speak English properly! She watched in fascination as the two chatted and laughed as the man drove them down the long, dusty road towards the village a few miles away. After a few minutes Beast Boy realized she was staring at him and laughed.

"What're you looking at?" he chuckled.

"Nothing," she said, turning away from him casually. "I just didn't know you spoke a second language."

"Yeah," he laughed, scratching the back of his neck. "I haven't really had a need to use Swahili since I left."

"Ah, so that's what it is," said Raven. "I have to admit, I'm not very familiar with African languages or dialects."

"I could teach you, sometime," he said with a smile. "I mean, you speak a dozen languages-"

"Six," she corrected him. She'd never been one to tolerate exaggerators.

"Six languages," he continued, "so I'm sure learning another one won't be that hard."

"Well, maybe when you return," said Raven. "It'd be nice to do something actually educational with you."

"Especially when _I_ get to be the teacher," he said with a smirk. Raven wanted to frown and turn away, but she didn't. She actually allowed the ends of her lips to turn up ever so slightly, though she was smart enough to not let him see. It really was refreshing to see him happy and energetic for once and not just putting on a show to mislead everyone into _thinking_ he was happy and energetic.

The ride was bumpy and the blaring sun beat down on the occupants in the jeep. Poor Raven had to hold her hood up to keep the sun off of her and so the wind didn't blow it back down. She really couldn't wait to get back to the climate controlled tower. Beast Boy was practically standing up and looking around so much it was a wonder he didn't sprain his neck.

Finally, after nearly an hour, they arrived at the village of Beast Boy's youth. Oddly, as soon as they arrived, Beast Boy grew quiet and finally sat down in his seat. Raven got out, thankful that the vehicle had finally stopped, and went around to the other side where Beast Boy was. She was surprised to see him simply sitting there, staring at the village before him. After the fuss he'd been making she thought he'd be running around and screaming by this point.

"If you hadn't noticed, we're here," she said in an even tone.

"I know," he said, not moving.

"Here are you bags," said the driver, getting Beast Boy's luggage.

"Thank you," said Raven.

"Yeah, thanks," he said, still wearing an odd blank expression on his face.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded and said, "Uh huh."

"Then get out of the jeep," she said. "I've got another flight to catch."

"Raven?" he said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Am I… am I doing the right thing?" he asked, finally turning towards her. "Leaving the team to come back here for… God knows how long?"

Raven sighed and said, "Beast Boy, I promise you, you're doing the right thing."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Look at me," she said and waited for him to turn and look at her. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"No," he said.

"Do you think I'd choose now to start?" she asked.

He gave a soft smile and said, "No."

"Then stand up, grab your stuff, and let's get you settled in," she said.

He took in a big breath and finally got out of the car. He grabbed his bags then he and Raven headed into the village; Beast Boy led and Raven followed. A girl, around their own age, was sitting outside of her hut, braiding the hair of a younger girl. She looked up for a moment, just to see who'd entered the village, and when she saw Beast Boy her eyes went wide. She leapt to her feet and went running off, yelling something in her own language.

"Well, _she_ obviously remembers me," said Beast Boy.

"What's she yelling?" asked Raven.

"He's returned," said Beast Boy.

They continued to walk until they approached the hut that the girl had ran into. She exited, smiling widely at Beast Boy, and right behind her came a large and very important looking man.

"I do not believe it!" he said, laughing heartily. "Garfield Logan has returned to us."

"King Tawaba!" said Beast Boy, running over to him and giving him a large hug.

The king laughed and hugged him in return. The then held him away and said, "Let me get a good look at you." Beast Boy stood tall and proud, allowing the king to examine him. "You have grown! But I see you are as green as ever."

Beast Boy laughed and said, "Yup, why mess with a good thing?"

The king chuckled and then looked passed Beast Boy to Raven. "And who is this?"

"Oh, this is my friend, Raven," said Beast Boy, grabbing Raven and pulling her forward.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," he said, shaking her hand.

"Likewise, sir," said Raven, politely.

"Now, tell me, what has brought you here my dear Garfield?" asked King Tawaba.

"Well, it's kind of a long story," said Beast Boy. "You see…"

For the next hour Beast Boy updated his dear old friend on the main highlights of his life since he'd left the village all those years ago. He then got into how he'd grown unhappy and didn't feel compelled to live the life of a superhero any longer. This all led up to him finally asking if he could become part of the King's family once again and live in the village until he felt he was ready to return to the Titans.

"Garfield, you have always been welcome here," said King Tawaba. "We would love for you to join our tribe once more."

"Thank you so much," said Beast Boy. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to come back."

"Well, now that that's settled, I'd better be going," said Raven, who was quite ready to leave now. She wanted to make sure Beast Boy was welcome back before she left and now that this was certain she could go. "Good luck, Beast Boy. I hope you come back to the Titans someday. It was nice to meet you, King Tawaba." And with that she turned and began to walk back towards the jeep.

Beast Boy was quite shocked that she was leaving so abruptly. "Raven, wait!" he called out and quickly ran after her. "Can't I show you around before you go?"

"Unfortunately, I've got a flight to catch," said Raven. "And the sooner I get home the soon I can eat."

"You should stay for dinner, then!" said Beast Boy. "You can always get another flight."

"The next flight, after the one I'm supposed to be on, that goes back to the other airport isn't for two days," said Raven. "And I have to get back to the team."

"They'll be okay without you for two more days," he said.

"Beast Boy, I have to go," said Raven, firmly. "It's time we parted ways. You're staying here and I'm going back to the Titans. Perhaps, in time, we'll see you again, but for now it's time to say goodbye."

Beast Boy's eyes turned sad and he said, "I know."

"Then say goodbye so you can have closure and I can go home," said Raven.

"Alright," he sighed. "Bye, Raven." He approached her to hug her, but she quickly grabbed his hand, instead, and shook it.

"Goodbye, Beast Boy," she said then released his hand and continued walking.

He watched her walk all the way to the jeep and alert the driver, who'd been waiting nearby, that she was ready to go. He quickly hopped into the driver's seat and off they went back down the dirt road. Dust and dirt kicked up behind the vehicle and soon they drove right out of sight.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 6

It wasn't long before a month had passed since Beast Boy had come to live with King Tawaba. He was given a warm welcome back by everyone in the village, especially

Aiyana, the girl who'd first seen him when he arrived. The two had known each other briefly in childhood and she let him know she'd never forgotten him. He was very happy to have an instant friend. The two would do chores and duties together and hang out if they had any free time. But Beast Boy wouldn't have much free time after today.

"Good afternoon," said King Tawaba in his native tongue as he came upon Beast Boy and Aiyana, who were carrying a few buckets and gourds full of water.

"Good afternoon, sir," said Aiyana, respectfully.

"I see you've made a trip to the well," said King Tawaba. "Is the water getting low?"

"No, it's still pretty full," said Beast Boy.

"Good, very good," said King Tawaba. "Garfield, would you mind taking a walk with me?"

"Now?" asked Beast Boy, who's arms were getting tired from holding the heavy water.

"Well, once you've delivered the water," said King Tawaba. "Meet me by the well again and we'll walk from there."

"Okay, it won't take me long," said Beast Boy and he and Aiyana continued on their way. "I wonder why he wants to take a walk with me."

"He probably wants to talk to you about something important," said Aiyana. "That's what usually happens when he asks for someone to take a walk with him."

"I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" he asked.

"No," laughed Aiyana. "If he asks you to take a walk with him it's usually a good thing. If he ever asks to see you in his hut privately, then you know you're in trouble."

"I bet you've been in there a lot," Beast Boy laughed.

"No more than any other child in the village," Aiyana laughed back.

They delivered the water and Beast Boy set off for the well again. He really wasn't sure what King Tawaba wanted to talk to him about, but since Aiyana was sure it wasn't anything bad, he wasn't all that nervous. He really appreciated having Aiyana around to explain small things he'd either forgotten about the village or had never learned. He reached the well and there stood King Tawaba, waiting for him.

"I hope I didn't take too long," said Beast Boy.

"Not at all," said King Tawaba with a smile. "Come, let us walk."

Beast Boy nodded and the two began to walk. They walked along the hot land around the village and even into the nearby jungle. After a while Beast Boy wondered if they were going to talk at all. Perhaps King Tawaba really did only want to walk. Finally, after about twenty minutes of silent walking, the great king began.

"It's been a month since you've come back to us," he said. "Are you happy?"

"Yeah, of course I am," said Beast Boy with a smile. "Actually, I haven't been this happy for a long time."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it," said King Tawaba. "And how long do you think you'll be staying with us?"

"Oh, uh, I'm not sure, to tell you the truth," said Beast Boy. "I mean, I'm only supposed to be here until I feel like going back to the Titans. But, right now, I really have no desire to go back… ever."

"I'm sure our way of life here is much different than that of you friends'," said King Tawaba.

"You have no idea," Beast Boy laughed. "I was going through major videogame withdrawal when I first got here."

"Vid-eo-games?" asked King Tawaba upon hearing the foreign word.

"Their games you play but on the TV," said Beast Boy. "Uh, have you ever seen a TV?"

"No, but I have heard of them," said King Tawaba. "But, we're getting off topic. Tell me, do you truly plan on staying for a great length of time?"

"Well, as of right now, yeah," said Beast Boy. "I mean, I miss my friends and tofu a whole lot, but I think I'd rather be here than anywhere else. Why?"

"Because if you _are_ going to stay I think you should begin the Trials of Manhood," said King Tawaba.

"The what?" asked Beast Boy.

"The Trials of Manhood," chuckled King Tawaba. "It's how a boy earns his right of passage into becoming a man. You are of the precise age of when a young man in my tribe begins the trials."

"So, if I do all of the trials, I'm officially a man?" he asked.

"You will be looked upon as one in our tribe, yes," said King Tawaba.

"Then I definitely wanna do them!" said Beast Boy.

"The trials aren't easy, my dear Garfield," warned King Tawaba. "They often take years to complete."

Beast Boy's excitement faded away. "Years?" he asked.

"Yes, years," said King Tawaba. "Did you think becoming a man would be quick?"

"No, but I really hoped it would," sighed Beast Boy.

King Tawaba laughed and wrapped his arm around Beast Boy's shoulders. "You have not changed since you were young," he said. "You wanted everything right away then, as well."

"Sorry, it's kinda the problem with my generation," Beast Boy chuckled. "So, when you say trials, what are we talking about, exactly?"

"I can only tell you if you're going to take on the trials," said King Tawaba. "So, it's up to you to decide if you want to be looked upon as a man, and take all of the responsibility that will go with the title, or if you want to remain a child in our eyes, without the responsibility or respect."

"Wow, this is actually a hard choice," said Beast Boy, thinking. "I don't wanna be a child all my life and not be respected, but I don't know if I want the responsibility of being a man just yet."

"That's why it's up to you to make the decision," said King Tawaba. "And once your decision has been made you cannot go back on it or you will not be allowed to live with the tribe any longer."

"So, that means if I say I don't wanna take the trials now but then, in like a year, say I do I'll be kicked out?" he asked.

"Correct," said King Tawaba. "But, you don't have to make the decision right now. Take as long as you need to think it over and when you're ready come and give me your decision."

Beast Boy suddenly realized they'd not only walked back to the village, they were outside of King Tawaba's hut! The grand king entered his hut and left Beast Boy standing outside, with much to think about. The young man sighed and decided to take another walk, but this time alone.

He followed nearly the same path he and the king had taken. His mind raced with thoughts and questions. Was he ready to begin the process to be a man? He certainly wanted people to look at him as a man rather than a kid. But how hard were these trials going to be? He wished he had some general idea. Why did becoming a man have to be difficult? And why did it have to take so long?

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke in front of him. He jumped back and gave a small yelp of surprise. He couldn't believe what he was seeing; a package had just come out of nowhere! He looked around but saw that nothing else was out of the ordinary. He bent down and looked the package over. There was an odd stone atop of it and, to his amazement, it was addressed to him!

He took a seat in the shade of a nearby tree and opened the package up. There were a few things inside, but a note lay atop of it all. He picked it up and read it to himself.

_Beast Boy,_

_Here are some things from home we thought you might like as well as a letter from each of us. I'll explain how I got this package to you in my letter._

_-Raven_

Beast Boy smiled. They hadn't forgotten about him! He looked through the package and was quite pleased with what he found. A few brand new comic books, fresh tofu, a picture frame with a recent picture of his four friends in the tower, a notebook, and a box of pens. He grabbed the letters and chose to read Cyborg's first. He knew it was his because it smelt like motor oil and hamburgers.

_Hey BB,_

_Hope you're doing well in Africa. I bet you're really missing videogames about now, right? I beat the high score on Mega Monkeys: Bananas of Tomorrow. I know, I set the old high score, but I thought you should know anyway. The tower is really different without you here. It's so quiet! I'm just joking, of course. We all really do miss you. Just this morning I was making breakfast and waiting for you to walk in and yell at me for cooking meat. It took me a while to remember you weren't going to come in. Oh! I just got the new speakers for the T-car! I'm going to install them tomorrow. I'll let you know how they work out. I guess that's all for now. Write back soon!_

_-Cyborg_

_p.s. The comic books are from me._

Beast Boy smiled and put the letter back in its envelope. It was nice to know Cyborg really missed him. He was his best friend, after all. He looked at the three remaining envelopes and chose Starfire's next. Hers smelt like perfume and mustard.

_Dearest Beast Boy,_

_I can not express how much I truly miss your presence. The tower does not feel like a home without you here with us. But I know you are to rejoin us someday and that makes me feel much better. I miss seeing you do 'the face' and telling your jokes that cause only you to combust with laughter. Recently I discovered the art of piercing ones ears! I have always thought it was a form of punishment but Robin has told me it is a form of fashion and beauty. I am going to ask Raven if she would like to do the female bonding with me and get our ears pierced with rings together. Do you think she will say yes? I hope she will. Please write me a letter back, friend. I miss you!_

_-Starfire_

_p.s. I submitted the picture into the box for you._

Beast Boy was even happier to know that Starfire missed him as well. And he knew he'd have to thank her for the picture, since he'd forgotten to bring one with him. He chose to read Robin's letter next, which had the distinct smell of hair gel.

_Beast Boy,_

_The team has been doing alright, but of course missions have been a bit harder and more complicated without you. I can think of four missions off of the top of my head where I was really wishing you were there, with us. But, your health is far more important, so please don't return until you're ready._

_-Robin_

_p.s. The tofu is from me._

Beast Boy had to laugh. That was Robin for you; short and to the point. But, he was surprised he'd sent him the tofu. If he were going to send anything, he thought it'd be something meant for training. But, he'd think about that later. Now there was only one letter left and, by process of elimination, he knew it was Ravens. He could also tell it was hers by the sent of the envelope; herbal tea and lavender.

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_I hope the appearance of the package didn't scare you too much. I sent it using a porting-stone. It's a stone I've engraved with a spell that will transfer objects between two places of my choice. When you drop the stone atop of something it will be transported to me and vice versa. Make sure you don't lose the stone._

Beast Boy remembered seeing an odd stone atop of the package when it had first appeared. And then he remembered allowing it to slip off when he picked the package up. He quickly ran over to where the package had appeared and looked for the stone. After ten minutes, he was sure it was lost for good. He sighed and took his seat beneath the tree once more and continued to read Raven's letter.

_Of course, I'm sure you already have, so there's a second one in the box._

He looked in the box and, sure enough, there laid another stone. Relieved, he continued on with the letter.

_Everyone misses you here and so it was my idea to send you a care package and letters. Don't disappoint the others and not write; they want to hear how you're doing. As for me, I have to admit, it's been uncomfortably calm around here. The energy around here hasn't been the same since you left. Your absence has affected everyone, so don't waste your time there. Make it count._

_-Raven_

_p.s. The notebook and pens are to write us back with. And I gave Robin the idea to send tofu. He wanted to send you a book on how to train yourself. You're welcome._

Beast Boy smiled to himself and put the letter away with the others. Make it count, that's what Raven had written. And he was going to do just that.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 7

Beast Boy returned to the village and placed his package in the hut he'd taken residence in. He then went to King Tawaba's so he could have another talk with him. In all honesty, the king was surprised to see him again so soon.

"You've made your decision already?" he asked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," said Beast Boy. "I want to take the trials."

King Tawaba smiled and said, "I'm very glad you've decided this. It will be rough, but I know you'll be able to do it."

Beast Boy smiled in return and said, "So, what's the first trail?"

"You've passed it!" laughed King Tawaba.

"What?" said Beast Boy, confused.

"The first trial in the Trials of Manhood is that you must make the decision to take on the trials," said King Tawaba. "You've successfully completed this trial and now I shall tell you the next trial you are to complete."

"Okay, cool, what is it?" asked Beast Boy.

"You must survive on your own for three days and three nights," said King Tawaba.

Beast Boy stared at the king for a moment. "Survive on my own?" he asked.

"That's right," said King Tawaba. "I will blindfold you and lead you into the jungle. I will leave you there and you must survive until I come back to get you three days later."

"Oh, uh, great," said Beast Boy, who wasn't exactly excited about this. The last time he'd been alone in the jungle he'd been bitten by the Sakutia infected monkey that had nearly killed him. "So, when do we do this?"

"I will take you out tomorrow morning," said King Tawaba.

"Tomorrow?!" said Beast Boy. "That soon?"

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," said King Tawaba.

Beast Boy soon left King Tawaba and was met by Aiyana, who had been waiting for him outside of the hut. As soon as he came out she smiled and asked, "So, what did you guys talk about? I haven't seen you for hours!"

"I'm taking The Trials of Manhood," said Beast Boy.

Aiyana's eyes went wide and her jaw dropped. "You're taking the trials? Wow, this is a big deal."

"Evidently," said Beast Boy. "And I've already completed the first one and I'm gonna do the second one tomorrow."

"What is it?" she asked, curiously.

"I don't know if I'm supposed to tell you," said Beast Boy. "I mean, King Tawaba said he couldn't tell me the trials until I agreed to take them."

"Come on, Garfield, who would I tell?" Aiyana laughed. "All of my brothers have already gone through the trials and girls go through a different right of passage. So, come on, tell me."

"Well, okay," Beast Boy gave in. "I have to survive on my own for three days and nights. King Tawaba's gonna take me into the jungle tomorrow morning blindfolded and I've gotta survive until he returns in three days."

"Do you think you can do it?" she asked.

"I sure hope so," Beast Boy laughed nervously. "I mean, it's just three days."

"Well, I hope you complete the trial successfully," she said.

"Thanks," said Beast Boy. "Well, I'm gonna go prepare. You know, get myself mentally prepared, or whatever. I'll see you in three days."

He went into his hut and decided to write back to all of his friends. He knew if he waited until he got back from his trial they'd ask what took him so long and if he, God forbid, didn't make it back from the trial he wanted them to at least know how much he appreciated that they missed him.

_Dear Cy,_

_Hey dude! You're totally right, I'm going through major videogame withdrawal here. And don't get all proud of your high score just yet cuz when I come back I'll break it, easily. I can't wait to hear the new speakers in the T-car, though I might not hear them for a while. Oh, and thanks for the comic books. They'll help me remember how to read. I miss you and the team a lot and I hope you kick all the bad guy butt there is while I'm gone._

_-BB_

_Dear Star,_

_Please don't be sad that I'm gone. I'll see you again someday, I promise. And I'll make sure to do an extra cute 'face' for you. And you should try to tell some jokes in my place while I'm away. There's a joke book in my room under my bed. I know you'll make me proud. And thank you so much for the picture! It was probably my favorite gift in the package. Oh, and I think getting your ears pierced is a great idea and you should totally take Raven with you. When you get them done take a picture and send it to me so I can see. Good luck!_

_-Beast Boy_

_Dear Robin,_

_Glad to hear you guys are surviving without me but would still rather have me there helping you out. And don't worry, I'm not coming back until I'm ready. Thanks for the tofu, I was really missing its soy beanie goodness. Oh, and heads up, Starfire's gonna attempt getting her ears pierced and she wants to Raven to do it with her. Just wanted you to know._

_-Beast Boy_

_Dear Raven,_

_Thanks for sending the package and the extra magic stone. I lost the first one within seconds. You know me better than I know myself, sometimes. Anyway, I'm glad to know even you miss me. And don't say you don't, cuz I know you do. You wish my energy was there so it wasn't so uncomfortably calm. And thanks for the advice. I am gonna make this count. In fact, I've started a special right of passage into becoming a man. It's called The Trials of Manhood. When I complete all of the trials I'm gonna officially be a man, so be prepared to address me as Beast Man from now on. The thing is the trials take a real long time to complete. King Tawaba said it takes years. So it looks like I'm not coming home for a while. I thought you could break the news to the others better than I could in a letter. Thanks for the notebook and pens, I'm gonna put them to good use. And thank you so much for helping me get here and even coming with me. You're a really good friend._

_-Beast Boy, soon to be Beast Man_

Satisfied with his work he folded the letters, put the name of the person they were to go to on them, and then put them in a nice pile on the floor. He picked the stone up, unsure if this would really work, and dropped it onto the letters. In a puff of smoke the letters, and the stone, was gone.

"Wow, it really worked," he said to himself. "Gotta give Raven credit, she really knows her magic."

He then got to work making himself a nice meal with the tofu Robin had gotten him. It took a while, but the end result was very satisfying. He then grabbed his new comic books and began to read each one. As much as he loved being in Upper Lamumba, he did miss a few of the little things from home like comic books.

By the time he'd finished them the sun had set and night was approaching. With the last of light quickly fading away he decided to take a good look at the picture Starfire had sent him. Cyborg towered behind the group, smiling and waving. Starfire had one arm wrapped around Robin's shoulders and she was waving enthusiastically as well. Robin had one arm wrapped around Starfire's waist and was standing proud. Raven was standing with her arms crossed and though she was facing the camera, her eyes were staring off to the left. What surprised him was that her hood was down.

Soon the land was completely dark and he decided he should get some rest. He had no idea how early King Tawaba was going to get him up, but he knew it'd be far earlier than he'd be ready for. So, with a full stomach and knowledge that all of his friends missed him, he slipped into a peaceful slumber.

"Garfield, it is time."

Beast Boy awoke with a start to see a large figure looming over him. He gave a startled scream and jumped up. It was very dark, but with his heightened eyesight he was able to see it was King Tawaba.

"What? What's going on?" he asked, confused.

"It's time for you to begin the second trial," said King Tawaba. "Come."

The king led Beast Boy out of his hut and then wrapped a blindfold around his head. From there he was lead out of the village and into the nearby jungle. Beast Boy felt as if he'd gotten barely any sleep at all and wanted to turn around and go back to his nice little hut. But, he knew he couldn't turn back. He had to follow through with this trial or he'd be kicked out of the village.

After what seemed like hours of walking, King Tawaba stopped and took the blindfold off of Beast Boy. Beast Boy rubbed his eyes and looked around. Again, had he not had heightened vision he wouldn't have been able to see a thing. But he could see that they were deep in the jungle and he could hear the various creatures of the night still lurking.

"And now, I will leave you," said King Tawaba. "Good luck and I'll come for you in three days."

"Okay, thanks," said Beast Boy.

King Tawaba turned and was about to leave, but paused and turned back. "Oh, and, Garfield?"

"Yeah?" Beast Boy yawned.

"You can't use your power to change into animals," said King Tawaba. "You must complete each trial in your human form."

"Oh, great," said Beast Boy, not trying to hide how much that complicated his plans for surviving our here. He then watched as his mentor headed back into the jungle. Once he could see him no longer, which didn't take long, he decided to go back to sleep. He found a soft place on the jungle floor and curled up. He knew his heightened senses would alert him if he was going to be in any danger. The ground was wet and Beast Boy already felt miserable. He knew he'd be lucky if he completed this trial.

Hours later, he awoke and found he was covered soaking wet from the humid jungle. He saw that the sun had somewhat rose, so he figured he should get up. He took his wet clothes off and placed it in one of the few sunlit areas so they could dry. He stretched and felt his stomach rumble. Now he'd have to find something to eat.

He began to walk through the thick jungle, remembering he couldn't get lost from the spot King Tawaba had brought him, looking for anything edible. He was quite glad when he found a banana tree but then realized he'd have to climb all the way up on his own to get the fruit. He took a running start then leapt up onto the tree, holding on tightly. Once he was sure he wasn't going to slide down, he slowly began to crawl his way up. The bark against his mostly bare flesh scratched and was painful, but he knew he could handle it. Once at the top he grabbed as many bunches as he could and threw them to the jungle floor, knowing the more he got the less amount of times he'd have to make this climb again. As soon as he was certain he had enough he climbed down.

He brought all of the banana bunches back to where he'd be making himself a little campsite and ate one as a small breakfast. He knew he had to find water, next. He stood silently and let his sensitive ears pick up any and all of the noises around him. And, in the far distance, he could hear running water. He grabbed two bunches of bananas and began to walk towards the sound. Every ten feet or so he'd drop a banana so he could make his way back. He just hoped they wouldn't all be picked up by the various animals around him.

After a bit of a walk he found a river with clean, clear water. He cupped his hands and drank to his heart's delight. Now that he knew where the water was he was sure he could survive the next two days and nights. He headed back towards his campsite and found that all but seven bananas had been taken. Luckily, they'd been just enough to help him find his way back. But, upon arriving back at the site, he saw that all of the other bunches were gone as well.

Maybe he wouldn't survive.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 8

Aiyana sat outside of her hut in the early morning, drawing in the dirt with a stick, as she often did when she was bored. King Tawaba had left nearly an hour before to get Beast Boy. It had been three days since he'd been left out in the middle of the jungle to fend for himself in order to pass the second trial. She was quite worried and hoped he was alright. It was no secret that she cared deeply for him.

She looked up from the dirt for what seemed the hundredth time and, to her relief, saw King Tawaba walking into the village with Beast Boy. She smiled, jumped to her feet, and ran to them.

"Garfield, you're alright!" she said, wrapping her arms around him.

"Yow!" he cried out in pain.

Aiyana quickly let go of him and jumped back. "What's wrong?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"Barely," he grumbled. "My body's bruised, scraped, and cut all over and I haven't had a decent meal in three days."

"Don't worry, you're home now," she said with a smile. "I'll go make you something to eat!"

"No, you don't have to," said Beast Boy. "Right now, I just wanna go sleep in my nice little hut."

He dragged himself passed her and did just as he said. He crawled into his hut and fell right to sleep. Poor Aiyana felt rather hurt, but King Tawaba put her feelings at ease.

"Don't worry, Aiyana," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "He'll be fine after a good sleep and a good meal. Don't take his attitude to heart."

Aiyana gave him a small smile and then returned to her own hut to go back to bed. She hadn't gotten much sleep those past three nights and now that Beast Boy was home and safe she knew she could sleep comfortably at last. And, like King Tawaba had said, once Beast Boy had slept a good long while and was given a large, hearty meal, he was put in good mood once more. He told everyone of the horrible experience he'd had and that he was surprised he'd survived.

"Well, I wasn't worried," said King Tawaba. "I knew you'd complete the trial successfully."

"I just hope I can live through the next one," said Beast Boy. "What is it?"

"You must prove you are strong and brave," said King Tawaba.

"How am I gonna do that?" asked Beast Boy.

"That is your own task," said King Tawaba. "Sooner or later an opportunity will present itself and it'll be up to you to prove that you're strong and brave."

"Is this why completing the trials sometimes takes years?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's part of the reason, yes," said King Tawaba.

"Well, at least this doesn't have a deadline," said Beast Boy. "For now, I can relax again."

After chatting for a little while longer Beast Boy decided to go find something to do with himself. He was about to go into his hut to wait for any more letters, since he thought they'd send him some more by now, when Aiyana quickly caught him.

"Hi Garfield!" she said with a large smile. "Are you feeling better, now?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he said, smiling as well.

"What're you doing?" she asked.

"Well, I was gonna go see if my friends were gonna send me any more letters," said Beast Boy.

"Your friends send you letters?" she asked. "How?"

"Well, you see, one of my friends knows a bit of magic and she's able to send me letters with a magic stone thingy," Beast Boy tried to explain. "And then I use the stone to send her stuff back."

"Your friend can use magic?" said Aiyana, with wide eyes. "Like, _real_ magic?"

"Yeah, she's really good at it, too," said Beast Boy. "If you think me changing into animals is cool you should see her fly and make stuff move around."

"Wow, I'd like to meet her and see her do magic some day," said Aiyana.

"Actually, you've seen her before," said Beast Boy. "She's the one who came with me when I first arrived. Her name's Raven."

"Oh," said Aiyana, disappointed. "The one who had all of that dark clothing on and looked like she was going to die of heat exhaustion?"

"Yup, that's the one," Beast Boy laughed.

"I hope you don't mind me saying, but she was stranger looking than you," said Aiyana.

"You should see the rest of my team," Beast Boy chuckled. "And what do you mean she looks strange? Oh, you mean her purple hair and really pale skin? Yeah, that's just how she looks. Unlike me, she was born that way."

"She also had an odd look on her face," said Aiyana. "Like she really didn't want to be here. I don't think she likes you."

"No, that's how she always looks," said Beast Boy. "See, if she feels any emotions whatsoever her powers go all berserk and something usually gets destroyed. So, to keep all of us safe, she makes sure to never feel anything at all."

"She can't feel anything at all?" asked Aiyana.

"Nope, not a single emotion," said Beast Boy. "Out of all of us, I'd have to say she has it the roughest."

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke in front of them, causing Aiyana to scream and hide behind Beast Boy. He was slightly startled as well, but recognized the smoke. He looked down and saw a single letter with the stone resting atop of it.

"Cool! Another letter," he said, picking it up and pocketing the stone so he didn't lose it.

"Wow, I've never seen anything like that before," said Aiyana, still shocked.

"If that impresses you I can't wait for Raven to show you how she uses dark energy," Beast Boy smiled. He held the letter up and smelled it, to see whom it was from. He was quite surprised to smell herbal tea and lavender. "Speaking of Raven, she sent me this letter."

"How can you tell?" asked Aiyana.

"I recognized her smell," he said smiling and touching his nose.

"You know her smell?" said Aiyana, looking at him, oddly.

"Sure, I know the particular smell of just about everyone I'm close to," said Beast Boy.

"Then what do I smell like?" she asked, bashfully.

"You?" he said and took a sniff of the air around him. "You smell like bananas, actually."

"Those are my favorite!" said Aiyana. "I eat them all the time."

"That's probably why you smell like them," said Beast Boy, going into his hut. Aiyana quickly followed him inside.

"And, what does she smell like?" she asked.

"Who?" asked Beast Boy.

"Your friend, Raven," said Aiyana. "What does she smell like?"

"Why do you wanna know?" he laughed as he grabbed his notebook and pens.

"I just do," said Aiyana.

"Well, she smells like herbal tea and lavender," said Beast Boy.

"Does she smell better than me?" asked Aiyana.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow and stared at Aiyana strangely. "Uh, okay, you just got really weird," he said, proceeding to exit the hut.

"Wait, where are you going?!" she said, quickly following after him.

"I'm gonna go read the letter and write one back," said Beast Boy. "It's too dark in the hut so I'm gonna go for a walk and find a nice place to sit."

"Can I come with you?" asked Aiyana.

"Well, this is kinda something personal, you know?" he said.

"I promise I won't look at the letter," said Aiyana.

"Even if you did you wouldn't be able to understand it," said Beast Boy. "It's in English."

"All the more reason I can come!" said Aiyana. "I'll keep you company."

"Sorry, Aiyana, but I kinda need some alone time," said Beast Boy.

"You just spent three days and nights alone!" said Aiyana.

"See you later!" he said with a smile and a wave as he ran off. Aiyana watched him leave and felt saddened again. She took a seat outside of her own hut, grabbed her drawing stick, and began to doodle in the dirt.

Beast Boy finally came to a stop and, out of breath, looked behind him. Aiyana hadn't followed him, thank goodness. He wasn't sure what her deal was. He liked hanging out with her, but she always wanted to be around him and now she was starting to ask really weird questions.

He found the tree he'd sat under a few days before when he'd gotten his care package and took a seat again. He opened Ravens letter and began to read.

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_I don't know what you were thinking telling Starfire that the two of us should get our ears pierced but it's something I won't forgive you for anytime soon. We went to the mall to hang out and suddenly she blindfolds me and tells me she has a surprise for me. She leads me through the mall and then sits me down in a chair. I kept asking her what was going on but she was too excited to say anything at all. The next thing I know I feel these two things on either sides of my ears and before I could say anything I have earring studs injected into my lobes!_

Beast Boy started laughing hysterically.

_After nearly losing my control I had to sit there and watch Starfire not only get her ears pierced once, I had to watch them get pierced seven times! I told her not to, but she said the more times she got them pierced the prettier her ears would be. Robin's absolutely furious and now the two of them are fighting because she thinks they look pretty and he thinks she looks like trailer trash. And I've attempted taking my earrings out so they can heal, but Cyborg has this ridiculous idea that I should keep them in. I think I'm going to let them stop hurting and then take them out. Even when you're thousands of miles away you still cause chaos. And I also told everyone that you're not planning on coming home for a few years. Starfire began to cry, Cyborg's as sad as he can be, and Robin isn't sure what to do. He doesn't want to replace you, because we know that'd hurt your feelings, but missions have been getting increasingly harder without you here. So please let me know what your opinion is. Oh, and how did your trial go?_

_-Raven_

Beast Boy took out his notebook and grabbed a pen.

_Dear Raven,_

_Hey, Starfire got the idea to get her ears pierced and asked me if I liked the idea. I did, so I told her. I didn't tell her to trick you into getting your ears pierced, too. And I'm with Cyborg, I think you should keep the earrings. As for Starfire, I think she should take out at least four earrings in each ear. Seven's a bit much. And my trial went okay. Meaning I survived. The next trial is that I have to prove that I'm strong and brave. Luckily I can take as long as I want to do this trial. As for if you guys should replace me, as much as I don't like saying it, I think you should for now. If you need the help then it'd be stupid not to get it just because it might hurt my feelings. I know you guys could never replace a stud like me._

_-Beast Boy_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 9

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_I'm glad you completed your trial and I've told Robin that you're okay with us getting a temporary replacement. He's decided that we're going to take in new recruits one at a time, test them, and once they're ready send them out to another group that needs their help. And as for the infamous earring incident, as it's come to be known, Starfire agreed to take three out of each ear, but that's it. And how can you say that you agree with Cyborg about me keeping my earrings if you haven't seen them on me? I can tell you right now that they do nothing for my ears. And you have to prove you're strong and brave now? Did you tell then you're a superhero? Or, rather, former superhero? Shouldn't that cover the trial?_

_-Raven_

_Dear Raven,_

_That's a good idea about taking in new heroes and testing them out. I really like that more than you replacing me with one person until I get back. The infamous earring incident, huh? Sounds cool, I'm glad I had a hand in it. Why don't you send me a picture of you with your earrings and then I'll tell you if you should keep them or not. Oh, I asked King Tawaba if me being a superhero counted and he said that it doesn't. I have to prove I'm strong and brave in front of at least one person from the village. Doesn't that suck? Hey, can you help me with something? My friend here, Aiyana, is starting to get really clinging. She never leaves me alone and it's starting to freak me out. Any advice? You're usually good at making people back off._

_-Beast Boy_

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_What do you mean I'm good at making people back off? If I were any good at it you would've left me alone more. And it sounds to me like Aiyana likes you. If anything, you should try to embrace her wanting to be with you. You've always wanted a girlfriend. Oh, Cyborg wants you to know that the new speakers in the T-car work great. I personally think they're pointless, but they make him happy. Robin and Starfire went on a date two nights ago and they didn't get in until really late. In fact, Robin actually slept in the next morning. And, no, Starfire wasn't with him. Even so, I thought you'd like that piece of 'juicy' information._

_-Raven_

_p.s. I hope you're happy with that stupid picture. Don't you dare make fun of me. You know I don't take pictures well._

_Dear Raven,_

_Thanks for the info on Rob and Star. I bet Cyborg busted Robin all day. And you think Aiyana likes me? Well, I guess she might. I mean, what's not to like, right? But, the thing is, I don't like her like that. I know I've said I've always wanted a girlfriend, but Aiyana's not the one for me. She's nice and cute and all, but I don't like like her. Do you think I should tell her that I just wannabe friends? I don't wanna hurt her feelings, but I don't want her to think I'm leading her on. And thanks for the picture! I absolutely forbid you from taking your earrings out, they look great on you! And what do you mean you don't take a good picture? I think this one was your best, yet! (And, yes, I'm saying all of this because I can and I know you can't lash out at me cuz I'm thousands of miles away). But, seriously, I think you should keep the earrings. They go really well with your… chakra? Is that the right word? Anyway, they go really nice with that diamond thing on your forehead._

_-Beast Boy_

Three Months Later

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_As you can see from the newspaper I sent you, Mad Mod passed away. It was a really weird cane accident; I won't go into details. Even though he was a villain we paid our respects, since our battles with him were always memorable. It was odd to be at a funeral where there were villains as well. It goes without saying we paid our respects and got out of there as quickly as we could. Cyborg's going out tonight with Sarah, again. He really likes her and we all really like her as well. It's nice to see him in a relationship after his Jinx crush. Starfire's trying to talk Cyborg and Robin into doing a double date. I wouldn't mind if they did that; I'd get the tower to myself for a night. Our newest trainee left on Monday for Titans Central and we're supposed to get a new one next Tuesday. Apparently it's a girl who can control and create ice. Things should get interesting again._

_-Raven_

_Dear Raven,_

_Wow, what an odd way for a villain to go. I actually kinda feel sorry for the crazy British dude, may he rest in peace. And I'm happy for Cy, he deserves a nice girl like Sarah. And I totally support them all going on a double date! I know it'll probably be a disaster and that'll just make for an even juicier letter you can write me the next day. But why would you wanna stay home all alone? You should go out and get a date, too! Imagine you guys all going out on a triple date? That would be awesome! Oh, guess what? I passed my third trial! Two days ago I was bringing water back from the well and I heard a bunch of screams. I ran over to where they were coming from and these two kids were being stalked by a lion! It wasn't full grown, probably only a year old, but it was still pretty dangerous. I knew that if I used my powers saving them then it wouldn't count as my trial, but I didn't care. I knew I had to save them. So I turned into a bigger lion and tried to scare it away. Instead, it challenged me and we actually got into a fight! In the end, I won and it ran away. I'm a little scratched up and bruised, but all around okay. King Tawaba said that because I chose saving the kids the safest and best way I could instead of attempting to do it in a way that would count for the trial, he said that he would count it! And guess what my next trial is. I have to do something for the tribe! I have no clue what to do, but at least I don't have to fight a lion again. I hope._

_-Beast Boy_

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_I have to say, I'm very proud of you. Taking on a young lion in its prime is no easy feat, that's for sure. I hope you didn't hurt yourself too badly. And now you have to do something for the tribe? Have you thought about perhaps putting in an irrigation system? From what you've told me you have to go get water from the well a lot and it might benefit the entire village if you could bring the water to them. If you want, I could send you some plans so you'd know what to do. As for your triple date idea, I highly doubt that will ever come to pass unless you come home and bring Aiyana with you. I can assure you I'll never be going on a normal date, let alone a triple date. Things like dating and intimacy just aren't apart of my future, at least not any time soon. Anyway, get back to me on if you want to use my irrigation idea._

_-Raven_

_Dear Raven,_

_That's an awesome idea! That'll totally help the tribe. The only problem is is that it's gonna take forever to do! Oh well, if there's anything I've got here it's time. I don't think anyone's ever done something that big for the tribe before. So send me any plans you've got and I'll try to go from there. I don't know what I'd do without you, Raven. Even when we're thousands of miles apart you save my butt. Oh, and what's this about dating and stuff isn't in your future? Why not? The only reason you're not going out with anyone is because you choose not to. If you actually gave some guy the time of day I'm sure you'd see how happy being with someone could be. Of course, that's just what I've hear. Can't say that I have any firsthand experience. And, I already told you, I don't like Aiyana. I'd go on a triple date with you before I went with her. At least you don't stalk me._

_-BB_

Six Months Later

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_Happy birthday. I know it was your birthday this week. I hope you like your gifts. Sarah got you one, so that's why there're five and not four. She and Cyborg are always together and I know that if he had his way he'd have her move in with us. I doubt that'll happen anytime soon, though. Anyway, make sure you write her a thank you letter. How's the irrigation system coming? Does anyone in the village know what it is yet? I'm sure they think you're just ruining the land for some harebrained scheme. Our current temp Titan isn't working out too well. He can control fire, but he seems to want to wreck things rather than help people. I think we're going to have to turn him away. I'm sure that means he'll join the other side, but that's his choice and I'm certainly not going to let it affect my conscience. Oh, and I have a date Friday._

_-Raven_

_Dear Raven, _

_WHAT?! Are you kidding me? You actually have a date? I'm so happy for you! What's he like? Is he into dark things like you? Well, I hope it goes well. Make sure you tell me what happens! If you don't I'll ask one of the others to tell me. As for the irrigation system, it's coming along… kinda. I'm not even a fifth of the way done. And no one in the village knows what I'm doing. Even King Tawaba is questioning me, but I just keep telling him to trust me. Thank God he does or I don't know what I'd do. I spend all day on it and all day Aiyana sits nearby, watches me, and talks nonstop. I think I'm gonna have to tell her to back off soon. I really don't wanna, cuz she's so nice and all, but I'm being suffocated. Oh, and thank you so much for the battery powered lamp and the extra batteries. You have no idea how dark it gets here. Now I can work more on the irrigation thingy during the day then read and write at night. You always know what to get me. Remember, tell me what happens!_

_-BB_

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_I'm glad you liked your gift. I don't really want to write right now. Sorry._

_-Raven_

(Two Minutes Later)

_Dear Raven,_

_You okay? You've never sent me such a short letter before. In fact, you usually wouldn't even bother to send me one if all you were gonna say is 'you're welcome'. So, what's wrong? You can tell me. Does this have anything to do with your date? Please, tell me what's going on._

_-BB_

(Thirty Seconds Later)

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_I don't want to talk about it._

_-Raven_

(Two Minutes Later)

_Dear Raven,_

_So, it was the date. Was it really that bad? Come on, tell me. I know you don't like to talk about this kind of stuff with people, but you can trust me. I could always go to you when I was having troubles, so please come to me._

_-BB_

(Seven Minutes Later)

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_Fine, if you really want to know, then I'll tell you. Turns out the guy I was going on the date with had only wanted a few autographs, a picture, and the bragging rights to tell the rest of his friends that he'd gone out with a Titan and that he'd dumped me because he was too good for me. Little prick even tried to kiss me. I ended up sticking him up in a tree with his underwear nice and snagged on a particularly thick branch. Of course, he went to the papers and said that I'd attacked him and that I was nothing but a demon. After we straightened everything up Robin gave me a good long lecture and said I overreacted. He obviously doesn't know how it feels to be misled and let down. So, there, that's what happened. Happy?_

_-Raven_

(Three Minutes Later)

_Dear Raven,_

_That really sucks. I'm sorry the guy was such a jerk. And I'm actually proud of you. I can think of at least four worse things you could've done to him. He's lucky he only got stuck up a tree. It's a good thing I wasn't around or I'd have kicked his butt. Well, don't worry, there are plenty more fish in the sea. And thank you for letting me know what happened._

_-BB_

(Thirty Second Later)

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_Thank you for listening._

_-Raven_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 10

A year had passed since Beast Boy had returned to Upper Lamumba and he'd never felt better. In that one year his physique had begun to change into that of a man, though he had a ways to go. Day by day he was growing and he was learning from the tribe, as they were learning from him. He fit into the village as well as any that had been born into the tribe. He helped the elders, hung out with adolescences of his own age, and took care of the younger children. King Tawaba was very proud of the progress he'd made in that one year and told him on a daily basis. But, on this day, Beast Boy would make everyone in the tribe proud as he finally revealed the finished product of his fourth trial.

"Okay, is everyone here?" he asked, excited. He'd brought the entire tribe nearly three miles away from the village to the river in the jungle. It was the same one that had given him water when he was taking on his second trial.

"Yes, I think we're all here, Garfield," said King Tawaba, standing in the very front. "Now tell us why we're here."

"You're all here cuz I've finally finished the fourth trial," said Beast Boy, proudly. "I know it took a long time, but I think you'll all like it."

"I know I'll like it," said Aiyana, smiling.

"Well, let's see it!" said King Tawaba.

"Okay, here it is," he said and lifted a large leaf that had been covering the very end of the three mile long trench he'd carefully made over the months. He lifted a large plank of wood that separated the trench from the river, and the cool, clean water began to flow down the trench on its way to the village. "It's a water irrigation system! Now we don't have to go to the well anymore and hope it doesn't dry up. We'll have fresh water all the time!"

Everyone was quite excited and pleased. In an instant they all began to follow the rushing water along the trench all the way back to the village. Three miles later they found that the trench split up and each part lead to a small well that had been placed in between every five huts. They praised Beast Boy and thanked him over and over.

"Garfield, you've done a fine job!" said King Tawaba, patting his little green ward on the back. "I don't think anyone's ever done something this wonderful for the village. To think that you did it all on your own. No wonder it took you so long!"

"So, does that mean I passed the trial?" asked a very hopeful Beast Boy.

"Of course it does!" the king laughed. "This was far more than even I could have hoped for."

"Cool, so what's the next trial?" asked Beast Boy, almost dreading the answer.

"Don't worry," said King Tawaba, seeing how nervous Beast Boy was. "This one you'll complete in a night and it's very easy."

"Oh good," said Beast Boy, letting out a relieved breath. "What is it?"

"You must take part in a Destiny Ceremony," said King Tawaba. "I will put you into a dreamlike state and through you I can find out your destiny."

"You find out my destiny through me?" said Beast Boy. "How's that possible if I don't know my destiny?"

King Tawaba laughed in his throat and said, "You might not know your destiny, but there are beings and spirits around us who do. And they will speak through you to tell me what your destiny shall be as well as what lies in your heart."

"Uh, you're not gonna ask anything really personal, are you?" asked Beast Boy, nervously.

"Don't you trust me?" said King Tawaba.

"Well, yeah, but this is kinda… weird, you know?" said Beast Boy.

"Don't worry, my young friend," said King Tawaba. "That's how all boys going through the trials feel. Now go relax for a while. After completing this large project you deserve to take a rest. I'll hold the ceremony in two days at sunset."

"Okay, sounds good, I guess," said Beast Boy.

And with that King Tawaba went to take another look at the lovely water system Beast Boy had given them. Everyone was still excited and immediately began to use the fresh water. Beast Boy was no different; he went to the nearest well near him and washed himself of the dirt that had clung to him that day. He was glad he'd completed it at last and could finally rest and be alone with his thoughts. Unfortunately, that time wouldn't be now.

"I can't believe this was what you've been working on the entire time," said Aiyana, running over to him as he dried his face, and wrapping her arms around him. "It's amazing."

"Thanks," he said with a smile and gently pulled her off of him.

"I can't believe no one ever thought of doing this before," she said. "Or maybe they did but they weren't strong enough to actually do it. You're really something, Garfield."

"So I've been told," he laughed and ran some cool water through his grown out green hair. "But, to be honest, Raven gave me the idea."

"Raven?" said Aiyana. "How could she have given you the idea?"

"She gave me the suggestion in a letter," said Beast Boy.

"Oh, you still write letters to your friends?" asked Aiyana.

"Well, kinda," said Beast Boy. "I usually just write to Raven every week."

"Every week?!" said Aiyana. "How long has this been going on?"

"Since I got here, I guess," said Beast Boy. "Anyway, she gave me the idea and sent the perfect blueprints to build it. Sometimes I don't know what I'd do without her."

"It's just a stupid water system," said Aiyana, crossing her arms and looking away from him.

"What? A minute ago you said it was amazing," said Beast Boy, confused.

"Yeah, well, now that I think about it, it's not all that special," said Aiyana, shrugging.

"Uh, okay," he said, unsure of what her problem was. "Well, I'm gonna rest for a while. See you later."

He quickly left the well and headed for his hut before she could turn around and chase after him. Once he was safe he wondered what had caused her to change her mood so suddenly. One moment she was praising him and the next she didn't really care about what he'd done. And what was with her getting all upset about him keeping in touch with Raven? Oh well, he'd rather not try and dwell on figuring Aiyana out. He grabbed his notebook and pen and began to write a letter to Raven.

He couldn't deny that he looked forward to her letter every week. They each sent the other one letter per week, telling them how they were and what had happened in the past seven days. They hadn't missed a week yet. As much as he loved living in Upper Lamumba, he did miss his friend in Jump City and receiving a letter from Raven every week medicated his homesickness.

But there was another reason he liked getting letters from Raven. In the past few months she'd begun to write the way normal people would talk. She expressed herself in a very honest way that Beast Boy had never seen from her before. She told him about things that had annoyed her during the week and things that actual brought a little bit of joy to her. In her writing he could feel her vulnerability at times, her humor, her anger, and her hope. He was certain she'd never been this open with anyone before. And as the weeks went on he began to enjoy his pen pal relationship with her more than any relationship he had.

_Dear Raven,_

_Well, the irrigation system is finally done! I revealed it to everyone today and it got a great response. Everyone thinks it's great and I've never seen King Tawaba so proud of me before. I've gotta tell you, it feels really good to make him proud. And the next trial is gonna be quick and easy, even if I don't understand it. He's gonna do some ceremony with me to find out my destiny. I don't know what this has to do with becoming a man, but at least I don't have to fight a lion or build another water system. I sure hope these trials don't last too much longer. I've already been here a year! Can you believe it? I think coming here was the best thing I've ever done for myself. Thanks again for making it happen. I'll talk to you soon!_

_-BB_

He folded the letter and dropped the special stone onto it, allowing it to disappear in a puff of smoke. He smiled, happy to know that soon he'd be getting a letter back from her, and laid down on his matt on the ground, also known as his bed, for a while.

Once he was comfortable he reached under the matt and found an envelope. It was dirty from resting on the dirt, but he didn't care much for the envelope itself. He opened it and took out a photograph he'd received. It was the one Raven had sent him after the infamous earring incident when she still wasn't sure if she was going to keep them or not. He really did think it was her best picture to date.

The angle she'd taken it in nearly made it a profile shot, since she'd taken the picture herself. She held the camera out with her right arm and taken a picture of her right ear with a blue jeweled earring stud pierced into the lobe. Her violet hair had been tucked behind her ear, allowing her ear to be seen clearly, but also allowing her whole face to be seen. She'd looked into the camera and her amethyst eyes seemed electrified.

He looked at the photograph in his hand and smiled. It felt good to see a familiar face before he went to sleep.

Raven sat in her room deep in meditation. She chanted her mantra and kept her emotions in a good equal balance. But the sound of a small spark and the smell of smoke immediately snapped her out of her trance. She looked on her floor and saw the letter as well as the remnants of the smoke. She quickly stepped down from her place in the air and grabbed the letter to read it.

She would never tell anyone, but she enjoyed getting her weekly letter from Beast Boy. At first she knew it was to make him happy, since he had no other way of contacting them and he did have close bonds with them all. But slowly she began to find that writing letters allowed her to express herself in ways she couldn't in reality. And when Beast Boy asked for her to trust and really talk to him, she'd taken the chance and done just that. Now writing to him felt almost like therapy. And, there was a small piece of her that enjoyed the attention she got from Beast Boy. She knew it was probably wrong, but no boy had ever spent so much attention on her for so long.

And he didn't write to the others, usually. Once in a while he'd send something to Cyborg and Starfire to keep them from getting too upset that he'd been gone for so long, but every single week he sent Raven a letter. Of course, Raven made sure not to let the others know this. Sure, they knew he sent her letters, but for all they knew it was only a letter a month or every other month. Because he sent only her a letter every week she secretly felt flattered, and that always put her in a good mood.

She read his letter and immediately began to write one to him in return.

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_Wow, you actually finished the irrigation system. I'm glad the next trial won't be so hard on you. You're going to find out your destiny? I'm sure that's going to be interesting. I sure hope yours will be a whole lot better than mine was. And I'm glad you're happy. You're definitely someone who deserves to be happy. I bought new earrings yesterday. I know if the others find out they'll make fun of me for actually buying something and, of all things, earrings. But they're very nice and modest, so I like them. I think I'm actually glad I kept the earrings and didn't let the holes close up. If I'd gotten infections, like poor Starfire did, I would've gotten rid of them immediately. Anyway, good luck with your next trial. I hope you get a really good destiny._

_-Raven_

Satisfied with her letter, she folded it up and laid it on the ground. She picked up the porting-stone and dropped it on the letter, allowing it to be whisked away to Beast Boy. She sighed and decided to go back to meditating. She would have to wait another week to get his letter in response. Until then she'd have to continue blending into the background and living in the shadows of others who were far more worthy of the light. But when the next letter came she knew she'd feel like she was glowing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 11

Sunset was approaching and Beast Boy was growing a little nervous. One usually was when they were about to find out their destiny and what's inside their heart. He'd spent the last two days, apart from doing his usual chores and duties, resting and feeling rather proud of his accomplishments so far. Of course, Aiyana was with him nearly every second of the day. She'd apologized for being short with him the day before, but when he asked why she was she told him it wasn't important. He wasn't sure he'd ever understand her.

He sat outside of King Tawaba's hut, looking at the beautiful colors in the sky. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't feel grateful and lucky to be alive and to be living where he was.

"Garfield?" came a deep, familiar voice. He looked up and there stood the king. "I'm ready for you now."

Beast Boy stood up and headed into the hut. The air inside of it was thick with scents he couldn't describe and it made his nose itch terribly. A small fire laid in the middle of the floor, over which rested a small pot with steam dancing up into the already hot air. To his surprise there was another inside of the hut already; an old woman he recognized from the tribe. He looked at her oddly, wondering why she was there, but King Tawaba quickly explained.

"Garfield, this is Karasi," he said. "She will be performing the ceremony."

"What? I thought you said you were?" said Beast Boy.

"I know, and I'm sorry for deceiving you," said King Tawaba, taking a seat. "But when I tell boys who are going through the trials that they're going to have a ceremony performed on them by Karasi, they often refuse."

"Why?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because most people in the village are scared of me," said Karasi, her voice low yet rich. "They don't like what they don't understand."

"I don't follow," said Beast Boy, scratching his head.

"Karasi performs this ceremony because she is in constant contact with the spirits and energies that surround us," said King Tawaba. "They speak to her and help her know things that no average person could ever know. She even told me of your pending arrival a year ago."

"Cool," said Beast Boy. "So, how do we start this ceremony thing?"

"You're not afraid of me?" asked Karasi, a bit surprised.

"Afraid of you? No way!" laughed Beast Boy. "I've got a friend who can contact spirits and stuff too, and she's _way_ scarier than you."

Karasi smiled and said, "Then, please, sit."

Beast Boy took a seat on the ground and said to King Tawaba, "Are you staying?"

"Yes, I always stay," said King Tawaba, nodding.

"Let us begin," said Karasi. "Close your eyes. Now let all of your senses open. Don't let a smell, a feel, a taste, or a sound pass you by or be ignored. Embrace everything around you until you feel you're apart of them. Meld with them and become one."

While Beast Boy did all of this Karasi picked the steaming pot off of the fire and held it close to Beast Boy's face. She took a large leaf and began to fan the steam towards him.

"Now take in a big breath," she said. He did so and inhaled the steam and all of the thick scents around him. "Let it soak into your very soul and let it lift you from your bindings here in the mortal world. Rise and allow your body to stay behind."

Beast Boy felt tingly all over and his body seemed to grow numb. He felt like he were rising and yet not moving at all. His heart raced and his head spun when he realized he was leaving his body. But an odd calming feeling soon covered him like a blanket and he released himself from all of those feelings and from his own consciousness. He was floating in the dark, but he wasn't afraid. He could still hear Karasi's voice, but it was muffled and he couldn't make out her words much. And he heard other voices as well, but they were whispers so soft they passed by him like the wind.

And then there came a light shining from above in the distance, illuminating a single area. Beneath the light stood a figure, though he couldn't make out who it was exactly. He felt his feet touch down upon a hard surface and found that he was no longer floating but standing. He began to walk towards the light and the figure. They stood cloaked in blue, there head hanging low as to not reveal their face. He felt he'd seen that cloak somewhere before. He walked closer and closer, but oddly the figure began to grow less clear, blurry even. Finally he got close enough that he knew it'd be able to hear him.

"Hey, who are you?" he asked.

The figure lifted its head and there was a face, though he couldn't make it out. He rubbed his eyes but that didn't help the figure's face to become any clearer. He decided to walk a little closer, but as he did the figure began to move away, taking the light with them.

"Wait!" he said. "I just wanna know who you are."

The figure raised pale hands up to its head and took hold of their hood. Slowly, they lowered it so it rested on their shoulders, allowing their head to be free. Beast Boy still couldn't make out the face, but saw long lilac hair. The whispers returned and moved like a strong breeze, catching the figures hair and pulling it out from beneath the cloak, where it had all been hidden. Long lilac strands whipped into the whispering wind and danced in the air.

Beast Boy stared at the figure, mesmerized. Even though they were out of focus he knew it was a girl and he could tell she was beautiful. He wished he could see her clearly so he could see just how pretty she actually was. She stood as still as he, the only movement being the dancing of her lilac locks.

Suddenly something dark came up behind her and grabbed her. Dark tendrils wrapped around her arms, legs, waist, and neck. A scream echoed into the darkness and the she was dragged away. Unsure of what to do, Beast Boy began to run after her.

"Wait! Stop! Bring her back!" he yelled as he ran.

His eyes flew open and he found himself looking up at the ceiling of the hut. Karasi and King Tawaba stood over him. He felt cold all over and his heart was racing.

"W-What happened?" he asked, feeling like he'd been hit by a truck.

"Congratulations," said King Tawaba with a large smile. "You've passed the trial."

"I did?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"You did very well," said Karasi.

Slowly he raised himself and got back into a sitting position. His mind was spinning and he felt very dizzy. "So, what's my destiny?" he asked.

"I'm afraid that's for us to know and you to find out," said King Tawaba.

"What? I thought you were gonna tell me," said Garfield.

"I never said that," said King Tawaba with a smile. "I said I was going to find out what it was; I never said I'd tell you it."

"Oh," said Beast Boy, a bit disappointed. "Well, was it good?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you," said King Tawaba.

"Not even a little hint?" he pleaded.

King Tawaba laughed and said, "No, not even a hint. Now, why don't you go to bed? I'm sure you're tired."

Beast Boy did have to agree with that. He got to his feet and, though his knees were a bit wobbly and unstable, headed out of the hut. 

"Hey, what's my next trial?" he asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," said King Tawaba.

"It's gonna be something big, isn't he?" he asked.

"To bed with you!" laughed King Tawaba.

Beast Boy turned to leave again, but halted one more time.

"So, you guys looked into my heart, right?" he said.

"Yes," said Karasi.

"Can you tell me anything about that?" he asked.

Karasi smiled and said, "You have a big heart, Garfield Logan. You feel many things and love many people. And there is another out there whose own heart rivals your own. You both have many similarities but they lay hidden beneath different shells. Together you will share a bond that will never be broken. But, creating this bond won't be easy. You both must trust your heart and fight for each other, no matter what the cost may be. If you do, the happiness you will share will last until the end of your days."

Beast Boy was quite surprised by all this, but that's not to say he wasn't happy to hear it. "Well, that's good," he said. "So, how long until I meet this person?"

"Go to bed, Garfield," said Karasi. "It will happen in time."

"Was it the person I saw while I was in that trance?" he asked.

"I can not say," said Karasi.

"Who was that?" he asked. "I don't know anyone with long purple hair like that."

"You will in time, I'm sure," said Karasi. "Now go to bed and reclaim your energy."

Beast Boy sighed and finally left the hut. He headed back to his own and within a minute of hitting his matt was deep asleep. And that night he kept dreaming he was chasing that girl with long, lilac hair.

The next day he still felt tired, but knew he couldn't spend the day sleeping. He had to find out what his next trial was going to be. He hoped his life wasn't going to be in danger. And he hoped he was close to completing all of the trials so he could finally be recognized as a man.

He found King Tawaba conversing with some elders of the tribe. Once they were finished he made himself known.

"Good morning, sir," said Beast Boy, approaching the king.

"Ah, good morning, Garfield," said King Tawaba. "How do you feel this morning?"

"To be honest, still pretty tired," Beast Boy chuckled. "I was wondering if you could tell me what my next trial was going to be."

"Are you sure you're ready for the next one?" the king asked. "I would allow you to take a few more days off to rest before giving you your next trial."

"I wouldn't get any rest cuz I'd be wondering what the next trial is the whole time," Beast Boy laughed. "So, you might as well tell me."

"Alright," said King Tawaba. "You must build yourself a home."

Beast Boy looked at King Tawaba oddly and said, "I have to build a house?"

"No, not a house," said King Tawaba. "A home. Like the homes we have."

"So, like, a hut?" he said. "Well, that shouldn't be that hard."

King Tawaba had to laugh at that. "You'd be surprised, my young friend," he said. "You'll have to build it on your own and when you're done you'll live in it for the rest of the time you're here. So you'd better make it strong and to your exact liking."

"Okay, I can do this," said Beast Boy with a sigh. "At least it won't be like making the irrigation system."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," said King Tawaba. "And you can look at all of the homes to see how they're constructed."

"I'll probably ask Raven to send me some blueprints to help me," said Beast Boy. "That's not against the rules, is it?"

"Since such a situation has never come up, I'll allow it," said King Tawaba with a smile. "And, of course, you'll have as much time as you need to complete it."

"Come on, how long can it take?" Beast Boy laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 12

_Dear Raven,_

_I can't believe how long this stupid hut's gonna take me! I've been working on it for two freaking months and I'm still not done! I can't seem to get the stupid sticks to stay up. Could you please send me some info so I can make it? I know you want me to do it on my own but I might be stuck here for the rest of my life. You don't want that, do you? Actually, you probably would. I bet you never want me to come back. Well, fine, if you don't want me to come back, then I won't._

_-BB_

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_Yeah, I so don't want you to come back. What's wrong with you? Of course I want you to come back. When you're ready, of course. You get so dramatic at times. And, as for helping you with your trial, if you really want me to get you some information and plans then I will. I just feel like you're cheating since none of the other boys got help like this. Are you sure King Tawaba said it was alright? Part of becoming a man is doing things on your own._

_-Raven_

_Dear Raven,_

_Thanks for the info, I think I know what to do now. And, yeah, he said it was alright. And I was just kidding with all of that 'you don't want me to come back' crap. But, it's nice to know you want me to come back. I always wonder if you guys still miss me or if you forget I was ever there. It's weird being here and knowing you guys are still in Jump City fighting crime. I feel like we live in two different worlds completely. Sometimes, I have dreams that I'm back with you guys and fighting Mumbo or Plasmus. What's weird is that I'm always happy in those dreams, which wasn't what I was feeling when I was actually with you guys. I don't know what it means. Maybe I'll actually rejoin you guys someday. Anyway, thanks for the plans again and I'll talk to you in a week._

_-BB_

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_Of course we still miss you here. We feel your absence every day. Starfire brings up your name at least once a day. And as soon as you're ready we'll welcome you back onto the team. Robin really wants you to come back. He's getting on his last nerve with all of these young temps. Ugh, listen to me, 'young' temps. Being in the superhero business ages you terribly. I've been contemplating taking a break, myself. It'd be nice to take a vacation from all of this. But, if I dared to leave I know Robin would go into conniptions. The team needs all the help we can get. But, don't feel like I'm trying to guilt you into coming back. I'm just updating you on what's going on. I hope your hut building is going well._

_-Raven_

Three Months Later

_Dear Raven,_

_You won't believe what happened. My hut's ruined! That damn lion I fought off a while back came back, I know it was him, and challenged me! I tried to draw him away from the village, but instead he ran in and caused absolute chaos! He ripped apart four huts, and one of them was mine. And now I've gotta rebuild the whole damn thing! And, this is the honest to god's truth, I finished it that day. I was going to show it to King Tawaba to get his approval, but the stupid lion showed up. King Tawaba says I have to build the whole thing all over again! I totally need a hug right now. It was perfect, too! I'd made it really big so there'd be room for you guys when you visit, made an actual floor and a bed, and the roof was so tightly woven together that no rain could get it. Of course, I never counted on a lion ripping it to shreds. What do I have such rotten luck? Why me?!_

_-BB_

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_I'm so sorry to hear that. I know you put a lot of time, effort, and heart into it. I don't give hugs, but I'm sure Starfire would hold you until you felt better. At least you know what you're doing now so hopefully it won't take you as long. Do you want to hear something that might cheer you up? Starfire tried to get me to dye my hair. We were at the mall, I've noticed things like this happen whenever we're there, and she dragged me into a salon. She said she wanted to dye her hair blond and that I should do it with her so we matched. Can you believe that? Of course, I'm sure you'd love to see me with blond hair. You'd like anyone who was blond. I'd bet you'd even get a crush on Aiyana. Anyway, I called Robin up, told him it was a code yellow, and he came down and got her out of there before she could even sit down in the chair. She was upset, but we convinced her her hair was beautiful enough already. Anyway, I thought you'd get a chuckle out of that._

_-Raven_

_Dear Raven,_

_Why do you think I have this obsession with blonds? Sure, most of the girls I've ever had a crush on have been blond, but I don't like _all_ blonds. And it wouldn't matter if Aiyana was blond, redheaded, or even had purple hair; I still wouldn't like her like that. The only good thing about having to rebuild the hut is that Aiyana isn't allowed to bother me. King Tawaba even told her so, because she distracts me, and not in a good way. Oh, and I think you should know, you wouldn't look good blond at all. I can't picture you without purple hair; it definitely suits you the best. Plus, your eyes wouldn't go with blond hair. I bet if you had black hair they'd really stand out. But I still prefer the purple hair._

_-BB_

_Dear Beast Boy_

_ I was just joking about the whole blond thing. I know, Raven telling a joke, it must be the end of the world. I really don't care who you like or what their appearance might be. And I'm glad you're getting some time away from Aiyana. I think it's about time you told her how you feel so she doesn't keep pursuing you. And I'm quite aware that I wouldn't look good with blond hair. Hence the reason I didn't get it. But I'm glad you accept me for the odd color hair I have; not many people would. And black hair? Do you really think it'd bring out my eyes? I guess it might. But I'm still keeping my own hair color._

Three Months Later

_Dear Raven,_

_I can't do this trial. I mean it, I can't. I would rather build my damn hut again a hundred more times. This is completely going against everything I believe in. How can I kill an animal? Not only that, kill something that could feed at least three people?! I don't know what to do. I actually cornered a warthog in the jungle and started to cry. I asked King Tawaba at least seven times if I can do something else, but he says I have to do this or I'll be kicked out of the tribe. I know this has no time limit, but I'm sure it never takes longer than a week for everyone else to do it. I've been stalling for a month now. Any advice?_

_-BB_

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_Of all of the things I've admired you for, it's your commitment to your beliefs. The reason you don't eat meat or kill animals is completely understandable and reasonable. But, are you really willing to give up your place in the tribe for this? After all of the work you've done? You do realize why you're doing this trial, right? It's to prove that you can provide food for you family and the tribe. And if you're able to do this, despite your deep beliefs, I think you'll be respected all the more. Because you're thinking about others and not your self. Animals are killed and eaten, it's part of nature. I suggest distancing yourself as much as you can from the animal you have to kill. Just do what you've got to do, that's my suggestion. I wish I could do it for you just so you wouldn't feel so much pain about this._

_-Raven_

_Dear Raven,_

_Thanks you so much for the advice. And thanks for wanting to help me so I don't feel guilty about taking the poor animal's life. That really means a lot to me. Well, the dead is done. I killed an antelope two days ago. I don't want to go into it, but just know I did it. I'm sure Cyborg will be happy. I feel so guilty. When it was over I actually cried and I haven't left my hut since. These last few months have been really hard for me, Raven. I just hope I'll finish these damn trials, soon. King Tawaba says that the next trial is that I have to learn a talent that's useful; liking hunting, planting, building, weaving, etc. Which one do you think I should do?_

_-BB_

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_I can't believe you actually did it. I have to say, I really have a new respect for you. I know it was hard but it's over now. I'm sure that was the hardest thing you'll have to do. I really can't think of anything that could put you through so much trauma. And I know these past few months have been hard for you. Just remember that it'll all be worth it in the end. These are all tests to see if you're worthy of being recognized as a man. I, personally, think you already are, but you've got to prove it to the tribe. Just don't give up, okay? I want you to succeed. And I think you should try something simple like planting or weaving. But, do whatever you think you can do best._

_-Raven_

Four Months Later

_Dear Raven,_

_Can you believe it? I've been here two whole years! I feel like it's been so much longer than that. So, I was thinking that you guys could come and visit me. King Tawaba says that after this trial I've only got one more! So, since I'm only a few days away from harvesting my garden and presenting it to King Tawaba, I thought you guys could come. I'd love to see you all again. I found this place I think you'd really like. It's quiet and beautiful; it immediately reminded me of you. Uh, what I mean is, I thought it'd be a great place for you to meditate. Anyway, ask Robin if you can all take a break and come. I at least want _you_ to come. Because, you know, you said you wanted to take a break a while back and I know you still haven't._

_-BB_

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_This might surprise you, but Robin thinks it's a great idea. He wants us all to go visit you. He said that he's overwhelmed by all of the newbies and it'd be nice for us to get away and see you again. He's making arrangements as we speak to get some other Titans to take over the city so we can go. I'm sure you didn't expect us so soon, but, if it all works out, we'll be there in two or three days. Get back to me as soon as you can so I can know that this is okay._

_-Raven_

(Five Minutes Later)

_Dear Raven,_

_Yeah, it's okay! I've got everything ready already, so you guys can come whenever you want. This is gonna be awesome! I haven't been this excited in forever! Oh, uh, I probably should mention I might look… a bit different then when you last saw me. Two years can really change a guy, you know? Anyway, I can't wait!_

_-BB_

_ p.s. Don't forget to dress in normal clothes! It's hot as Hell here, remember? If you don't I'll force you to wear some clothes the women in the village wear and they leave little to the imagination._

(Ten Minutes Later)

_Dear Beast Boy,_

_That's good to hear. We all really can't wait to see you again. And I'm sure you've changed. I'm going to warn you that we've all changed as well. Like you said, two years can change a person. I'm sure we'll all be surprised at how one another looks. And I'm looking forward to you showing me that nice spot you wrote about. It'd be nice to find a calm, peaceful place to meditate. Even with you gone all these years I still can't get any peace. Maybe it's because you're not here and I feel like everything's off balance. Oh, just so you know, Cyborg's bringing Sarah. I'm sure you don't mind, but I thought I'd let you know. She wanted to see you again, too, and Robin said it'd be alright because she could sit in your usual seat in the T-ship. We should all be there in two days._

_-Raven_

_ p.s. Don't worry, I'll wear normal clothes this time. Your little threat about trying to get me into clothes that barely cover anything has convinced me to do some shopping. Just don't let Starfire know that she can wear their clothes or we'll all have to see her walking around in even less than she wears now._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 13

He dipped his hands into the cool water of the well and splashed his face. He then proceeded to wash off most of his body of the dirt and sweat that had been collecting for the past week. He didn't want the others to think he'd forgotten how to keep himself well groomed. What he'd give for a bar of soap. He soaked his long, green hair and shook it dry, allowing the strands to lie in strings about his head. He grabbed a bit of string and tied it back, to keep it somewhat out of his face. He usually didn't do this, but today was a special day. His hair wasn't long enough to keep entirely in a ponytail, so much of the front layer hung loose, framing his face. 

Aiyana exited her hut and stretched in the warm morning air. She washed her face from her own nearby well and felt quite refreshed. She'd grown into a lovely young woman; actually the most beautiful in the tribe. Her dark skin was flawless and her eyes were bright and kind. She had a body that was considered ideal by the tribe; perfect for bearing healthy children. Every young man wanted her to be their wife, but she refused them all. She'd already chosen someone to give her heart to.

She took a look around and saw a few people were up and starting their day. Among them was Beast Boy, who was currently sweeping out and around his hut with a makeshift broom. She smiled and headed right over to him.

"Good morning, Garfield," she said, still smiling.

"Oh, morning, Aiyana," he said, smiling in return.

"Are you cleaning?" she asked, astonished. "I've never seen you clean up your hut."

"Well, I've got guests coming," he chuckled.

"Guests?" she said. "What guests?"

"My friends," he said, smiling even wider. "They're all coming to visit me for a while. We haven't seen each other in two years! Can you believe that?"

"Oh, well, that sounds great," she said pleasantly. "I can't wait to meet them."

"I'm hoping they'll stay until I finish my last trial and am officially titled as a man," said Beast Boy. "I really want them to be apart of that."

"Has King Tawaba told you what your last trial is?" she asked curiously.

"No, not yet," he said. "I showed him the garden and stuff yesterday and he said I passed, but wasn't gonna tell me what the final trial was for a few days. I don't know why he wants to make me wait even longer. I've been doing these trials for two years! I just want them to be over with. You're lucky your trials didn't take as long. I can't believe you were recognized as a woman before I'm a man!"

"Well, men and women are different, Garfield," Aiyana laughed. "And you know we depend on men in this tribe. That's why your trials are so much harder and take longer. Does King Tawaba know your friends are coming?"

"Yeah, I told him yesterday," said Beast Boy. "I hope that's not the reason his not telling me my final trial. I'll have to have a talk with him later. But, right now, I gotta keep getting ready. You have no idea how critical my friends can get."

"Do any of them speak Swahili?" she asked.

"No," said Beast Boy. "But I'll translate everything. That'll definitely impress them. They didn't even know I spoke the language. I don't even know if Raven told them that I do. Anyway, I know they'll get a kick out of it."

"So, she's coming too, huh?" said Aiyana, her mood changing.

"Who? Raven?" said Beast Boy. "Of course she's coming. She's one of my closest friends."

"Just tell her not to do too much dark magic around here," Aiyana warned. "You don't want her to be treated like Karasi. We don't trust people like that around here."

"Aiyana, of all the people in my life, I think I trust Raven the most," said Beast Boy. "And she only uses her special abilities when it's necessary. I thought you wanted to see her powers?"

"That's when I was a child," said Aiyana. "I'm an adult now. Her little tricks won't impress me."

"Okay," said Beast Boy, feeling confused by yet another mood change from Aiyana. "Well, I've got a lot to do before they get here. I'll introduce you guys when they get here."

"Alright, I'll see you later then," said Aiyana, who'd learned when to take a hint and leave. After King Tawaba had taken her aside and told her she'd been harassing him she'd made sure she didn't overstay her welcome. She'd do anything to make him comfortable with her.

As she turned to walk away a low rumbling sort of sound could be heard from the sky. Everyone looked up, trying to see where it was coming from. Beast Boy felt his heart jump with excitement; he knew what the sound was. Sure enough, the T-ship flew overhead, right over the village.

"They're here!" he said excitedly. The T-ship began to descend and, to his horror, went down right in the jungle! "Oh no!" He quickly took off after them.

He ran as fast as he could across the small grassland and then right into the thick jungle. He could smell the smoke from the T-ship and followed it wherever it was the strongest. He hoped they were okay.

After running for nearly three miles he could see the ship, partially on its side against the many trees and vines, in the distance. He heard voices and felt immediately relieved.

"Cyborg, that was the worst landing ever!" Robin yelled.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Cyborg yelled back. "The wiring fried. I knew those damn cables wouldn't hold up for another long distance trip."

"Then should've replaced them before we left," said Robin.

"It would've taken three weeks to get them," said Cyborg. "I didn't wanna wait that long to see BB, did you?"

"No, but if it were choice of getting their in three weeks safely or getting there in one day with the chance of crashing and dying, I would've waited!" said Robin.

"Calm down, you two," said a voice he didn't recognize very well. "We're all okay, I think, so let's just be glad we made it."

Beast Boy made it through the last of the trees and finally came upon the site. Cyborg and Robin were out of the ship and seemed to be pacing around. A girl he somewhat recognized sat nearby. Suddenly one of the compartments opened and Starfire tumbled out.

"Oh, I am so dizzy," she said, holding her head. "Are we there?"

"Yeah, more or less," said Cyborg.

"Then where is friend Beast Boy and his village?" asked Starfire, looking around in a dazed way.

"I'm right here!" Beast Boy said, announcing his presence.

The four jumped in a startled fashion and turned towards the somewhat familiar voice that had gotten a bit deeper. Their eyes went wide upon seeing him and their jaws nearly dropped. Beast Boy found all of this quite funny and started laughing.

"Sheesh, you guys okay?" he laughed.

"Beast Boy, is that really you?" asked Robin.

"Well, yeah!" he said. "How many green dudes do you know?"

"But you're… you're… taller," said Cyborg. "And you don't look like a scrawny little kid anymore!"

"Hey!" said Beast Boy. "I was never scrawny!"

"Oh, come on, you were the scrawniest string bean I'd ever met!" laughed Cyborg.

"Well, I'm not anymore," said Beast Boy, standing proudly.

"No, you're certainly not," said Sarah, amused.

"Oh, Beast Boy, I have missed you so much!" said Starfire, flying right over to him and wrapping her arms around him. She still looked like the same Starfire he'd always known, only a little bit taller and with a mature look. She was in a pair of khaki shorts, that were so short he couldn't believe Robin hadn't made her change, and a tight fitting purple tank top. She certainly was dressed right.

"I've missed you too, Star," said Beast Boy, hugging her back.

As soon as she released him he was scooped up by Cyborg who hugged him as well. "Nice to see you again, man!" he said. He hadn't changed one bit and Beast Boy was glad for that.

"You too, you big trash can," laughed Beast Boy and pulled himself away from the metallic man's grasp.

"It's nice to see you again, Beast Boy," said Sarah, giving him a friendly hug as well.

"Nice to see you too, Sarah," he said.

"How've you been, Beast Boy?" asked Robin, shaking his hand. He'd grown far taller and was definitely looking like a man. Even he was out of his uniform, other than his mask, and wore shorts and a short sleeves shirt.

"Pretty good, Robin," said Beast Boy with a smile. "Coming here might've been the best thing I've ever done. So, uh, where's Raven?"

"Raven?" all three said and turned towards Ravens side of the ship.

Suddenly the roof of her compartment was coated with dark energy and burst right off, landing somewhere in the jungle. She pulled herself up and rested on the side of her sideways compartment, holding her throbbing head.

"I think I have a concussion," she groaned. "Thank you guys _so_ much for helping me."

"Oh, Raven, we did not know you were hurt," said Starfire, flying over to her friend and helping her crawl out of the ship and onto the level ground. "Will you be alright?"

"Eventually," she said, healing a bump on her head. "Now, what's going-"

She felt the remaining words in her question fade away from her mind as soon as she saw him. There he stood, not ten feet away from her. His green skin darker than it had been when she'd first dropped him off here and his green hair lighter from the constant exposure to the intense sun. He was taller and even his face had changed to look more grown up. Had Robin not sent him a shaving kit for one of his birthdays he certainly would've had whiskers all about his chin and upper lip. His chest was exposed, perfectly sculpted from working hard. She knew him and yet she felt as if she'd never seen him before. This couldn't possibly be the same Beast Boy she'd been exchanging letters with for two years.

As soon as he saw her climb out of the ship he'd felt his breath taken away. And now that she stood before him he wasn't sure what to think. She hadn't grown all that much, about the same amount Starfire had grown, but she did look like an adult. She wore white shorts and a low cut blue short sleeved shirt over her beautifully shaped body. Her violet hair that had been so short and oddly cut for years was now long enough to cover two thirds of her back. He really wasn't sure if this was the Raven he'd known. He hadn't remembered her being quite _this_ beautiful.

"Well, are you guys gonna say hi to each other or what?" said Cyborg, sick of the odd silence that had fallen on them.

"Oh, uh, right," said Beast Boy, stepping forward. "It's nice to see you again, Raven." He raised his arms to hug her, but he felt very awkward about it and wasn't sure what to do. Oddly, Raven had the same awkward look. Finally, after what seemed like forever between the two, she grabbed his hand and shook it. With this the awkwardness left and both felt relieved.

"It's nice to see you too, Beast Boy," she said, though she didn't really like calling him that. He just… he didn't seem like Beast Boy.

"So, uh, you guys wanna go see the village?" Beast Boy asked.

"Oh, yes, please!" said Starfire, excited. "I can not wait to see the village and your friends."

"Then follow me," said Beast Boy. "It's kind of a long walk, though. You crashed the T-ship nice and deep in the jungle, Cyborg."

"It wasn't my fault!" said Cyborg.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Beast Boy, laughed. "Just come on."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 14

Beast Boy led his friends through the jungle and across the plain to the village. As they entered everyone stopped what they were doing for a moment to get a good look at the strange visitors. He led them right to his hut, which he showed off proudly. Compared to the other huts it actually looked like the size of a small house!

"Well, here it is," he said, smiling.

"You built this all by yourself?" asked Sarah.

"That's right," said Beast Boy, standing tall.

"Wow, that's amazing," said Sarah.

"No wonder it took you so long to finish it!" said Cyborg. "Why'd you make it so big? You've grown, but not that much!"

"I made it big so you're big ass would have a place to stay!" said Beast Boy, pushing Cyborg.

"Wow, Beast Boy swearing," said Raven in an almost amused tone. "He must be growing up."

"I think it was very considerate of you to make your home big enough to accommodate us," said Starfire.

"Yeah, I'm impressed, Beast Boy," said Robin. "I don't think I could make something like this in only two months."

"Garfield!" a voice called out. They all turned and saw Aiyana running towards them.

"Oh, guys, this is my friend Aiyana," said Beast Boy who then introduced them to her in her native tongue. Just as he expected the others, excluding Raven who already knew, were quite impressed. "She's glad to meet you."

"Well, it's nice to meet her, too," said Cyborg.

"Beast Boy, should I place my lips on hers so that I may know her language, too?" asked Starfire, innocently.

"Uh, no, I don't think that's necessary," said Beast Boy. "I've got no problem translating for you guys. Now, come on, I'll introduce you guys to King Tawaba."

He led them away from his hut and over to King Tawaba's just as the man was exiting. He smiled widely as soon as he saw the group heading towards him.

"Ah, I see your friends have arrived," he said.

"Yup, this is them," he said, smiling. "That's Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Sarah, and Raven."

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," said King Tawaba. "And it is nice to see you again, Raven. How long do you all plan on staying?"

"Well, we weren't planning on staying more than a day or two, but might have to," said Robin, glaring at Cyborg.

"Yeah, they sorta crashed," said Beast Boy.

"Well, you are welcome to stay as long as you want," said King Tawaba. "It is our honor to have the friends of Garfield staying with us."

"I was kinda hoping they'd be here when I finish my final trial," said Beast Boy. "Do you think the next one will take long?"

"That depends on how long it takes you to complete it," said King Tawaba.

"Well, when're you gonna tell me what it is?" asked Beast Boy.

"Not quite yet," King Tawaba, smiled. "Now, why don't you show your friends around?"

Beast Boy sighed and said, "Okay. I'll go show them the water system."

"I want to see that," said Raven.

Beast Boy turned to her and smiled. Suddenly, he forgot all about the last trial and just wanted to show her, er, the team the irrigation system. "Okay, follow me," he said and began to lead them to another part of the village. He noticed that as they walked Raven was right by his side. And that made him feel very happy.

They made it to the wells that were being fed into by the trench and Beast Boy told them how it all worked. At first they didn't seem all that impressed, but when he showed them how long it was and how far away the river was they were all very impressed.

"You sure have been busy," said Sarah.

"I know," Beast Boy chuckled. "When I decided on taking the trials I had no idea it'd be so much manual labor."

"Yeah, that's definitely something our Beast Boy wasn't known for," Cyborg laughed.

"Hey, I'm still Beast Boy," said the changeling.

"You don't seem like the Beast Boy we knew, though," said Raven, which was an odd statement coming from her.

"I _am_ Beast Boy, I've just changed a little," he said. "You've all probably changed, too."

"If we have we haven't noticed it because we're always with each other," said Robin. "We haven't seen you in two years. So what you think is a little change is completely different to us."

"I do not care if you have changed," said Starfire. "I am still very happy to see you again."

"I'm happy to see you guys, too," said Beast Boy with a smile.

Once the team, and Sarah, had been shown around the entire village they all headed back to the ship to grab their overnight bags. Then they each got settled in Beast Boy's large hut. They each took an area and got comfortable. After their long flight, and terrible landing, it was nice to take a rest.

The day went on and grew very hot. Every day was hot, but today seemed to be exceptionally hot. And the poor visiting Titans were suffering. Now they really appreciated Beast Boy's irrigation system. They made many trips to the closest well to drench them selves in the cool water.

"How can you stand this?" Cyborg asked Beast Boy as he wiped his brow. "My circuits are overheating!"

"I guess it doesn't bother me cuz I grew up in this," Beast Boy shrugged.

"Even _I_ am too hot," said Starfire. "Is there not a place that is cool?"

"There is, but it's a pretty long hike from here," said Beast Boy. "I think you'd all die from heat exhaustion before we got there."

"We wouldn't if you turned into an elephant and carried us all there," said Cyborg.

"I vote for that idea," said Robin, slowly lifting a hand.

"Me too," chorused the girls.

"Oh, fine, but just this once," Beast Boy sighed. "You guys know I don't like giving you guys rides."

"Just this once, we promise," said Sarah, fanning herself with a large leaf.

"Alright, get your bathing suits on," said Beast Boy. "There's a really deep natural pool that the river runs into a few miles away."

"A few miles away?" said Raven. "It'll take hours to get there if we go by elephant, no offense Beast Boy."

"Well, do you have any better suggestions?" asked Cyborg.

"Of course I do," said Raven, matter-of-factly. "Beast Boy can turn into a bird and then I'll capture you all in my soul self and then follow Beast Boy in the form of a dark energy Raven. That should only take us a few minutes rather than hours."

"I definitely like that idea better," said Beast Boy.

"Fine, let's just get there already," said Cyborg.

The group changed and went outside for Beast Boy to show Raven the way. Before he did, though, he had to warn them.

"Uh, just so you guys know, when I change into a bird my clothes aren't gonna change with me," he said. "So make sure you grab them for me or when we get there and I change back I'll be stuck all… naked."

"I'll make sure you get them, Beast Boy," said Robin. "Just change and lead the way before Cyborg short circuits."

Beast Boy nodded and changed into a green swallow. His shorts and underwear, the only clothes he was wearing, dropped to the ground and he took off into the air. Robin grabbed Beast Boy's clothes and Raven wrapped him and the others in her soul self and followed after him. They flew above the jungle for quite some time and Raven knew that if they'd gone on elephant back the trip would've taken at least three hours.

Eventually he began to descend and Raven followed. They set down right next to a large pool of water and Raven released her friends. They tumbled out of her dark energy and could feel the cool of the air near the water immediately.

"Wow, that was the weirdest trip I've ever taken," said a slightly dizzy Sarah.

"You get used to it," said Cyborg.

"Uh, could someone bring me my clothes?" asked Beast Boy, who was hiding.

"I've got them, Beast Boy," said Robin, going towards his voice.

"Oh, this looks very refreshing," said Starfire. She stripped her clothes off, revealing a purple bikini, and dove right into the water.

"How is it?" asked Raven.

"Wonderful!" said Starfire. "You must all join me!"

"You don't have to ask me twice," said Sarah who stripped down to a floral bikini and dove in as well.

"Cannonball!" Cyborg shouted and jumped in, splashing the others.

"You're going to pay for that!" said Robin, who took his shirt off and jumped in.

Beast Boy emerged and was dressed once more. He saw all his friends already in the water, cooling themselves off. All but Raven, that is. She sat near the pool, letting her feet soak in the cool water. He chose to take a seat next to her.

"So, you going in?" he asked.

"I don't think so," she shrugged. "I'm not a big swimmer."

"I think you should," he said. "You look like you need to cool off."

"I am," she said, wiggling her toes.

"That's not gonna do it," he said. "Now get in there. You're wearing a bathing suit, right?"

"I only like to swim alone," said Raven. "And there are far too many people in the water right now."

"You're ridiculous," Beast Boy laughed. "Well, I'm going in. If you change your mind come on in." And with that he climbed right into the water. 

Raven leaned back on her hands and watched as her friends fooled around and played in the cool water. She thought that over the years Robin had grown a lot, but that was nothing compared to the green man before her now. Cyborg was right; he wasn't a scrawny little kid anymore. She watched him roughhouse and play with the other guys, as if the past two years had never happened. The only difference was that they were a little rougher now, not to mention larger and could cause more damage to themselves and anything around them. Poor Starfire and Sarah did their best to keep their distance, but the pool was only so big.

"Oh, you wanna start something, huh?" said Cyborg, grabbing Beast Boy, who was on his back.

"You think you can take me on?" Beast Boy laughed and easily broke out of his grasp.

"Easily!" said Cyborg, tackling him and sending the two into the water.

Beast Boy wriggled out from under Cyborg and swam towards Robin. He came up and laughed. "Ha! Not so easy now, is it?"

"Why you little grass stain!" Cyborg shouted and went after him. As he was about to grab him, Beast Boy pushed Robin into him instead and made a swim for it.

"Get outa my way!" Cyborg yelled at Robin and pushed him into the water.

"Hey, don't push me!" said Robin, grabbing Cyborg and taking him down into the water.

"Oh, so you wanna take me on, too, huh?" said Cyborg, lunging at Robin. The two began to wrestle while Beast Boy stood nearby.

"Hey? What about me?!" he said and jumped into the brawling Titan men.

Starfire and Sarah, drenched, climbed out of the pool and sat next to Raven. Both looked displeased at having to exit the refreshing water, but they weren't about to stay in when there was a chance they could be caught in the crossfire of the men's horseplay.

"Boys," the two said together and began to ring out their hair.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 15

Night had fallen and the visitors to the village were fast asleep in Beast Boy's hut. Well, all but Raven who couldn't fall asleep. She lay on her soft bed on the floor, wide awake. Finally, she couldn't take it any more and got up to walk around. As soon as she went to stand up a voice came out of the darkness.

"You're not asleep?"

She turned and saw the outline of Beast Boy in the moonlight, sitting on his own bed in a crouched position. His body looked absolutely beautiful in the soft, pale moonlight.

"You startled me," she admitted, grabbing her racing heart for a moment. "No, I can't seem to fall asleep. I was going to take a walk."

"I'll go with you," he said, standing up. "You shouldn't walk around alone at night around here. You never know what's stalking the village."

"I think I can take care of myself," she said, making it to her feet. "I've fought off far more dangerous creatures than lions. But you can come to give me company."

"That works, too," he said with a soft chuckle and the two exited his hut.

The night air was warm, but compared to the heat of the day it felt cool. The village was quiet and dark. Had the moon not been full and the sky clear they'd have trouble seeing anything; well Raven would. Beast Boy's eyes allowed him to see exceptionally well in most conditions.

"So, what do you think of the village?" asked Beast Boy, trying to strike up a conversation.

"It's very nice," said Raven. "I think I can understand why you feel so comfortable here."

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder why it took me so long to come back," said Beast Boy.

"Because you knew you'd feel guilty for leaving the rest of us," Raven said plainly. "It wasn't until I assured you that we'd be alright that you even considered coming back here."

"True," said Beast Boy. "Hey, you want me to take you to that spot I told you about? It's really quiet and calm, so it might help you fall asleep."

"I doubt falling asleep in the middle of the jungle is a good idea," said Raven.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you," he said with a smile.

"I doubt you could protect me from a sore neck," said Raven with a soft chuckle.

"Then I'd carry you back," said Beast Boy. "You wanna go or not?"

Raven sighed and said, "Might as well. I doubt we'd have any other time to go alone. And once I know the way I can go on my own."

"Cool, let's go," he said with a smile. Raven softly smiled in return, but made sure she looked away so it couldn't be seen.

The two began to walk out of the village, but Beast Boy's sensitive ears picked up the sounds of someone running towards them. He swiftly turned and saw Aiyana running after them. Once she reached them she stopped and attempted to catch her breath.

"Where're you going?" she asked in her own language.

"Just out for a walk," Beast Boy replied in Swahili.

"Where're your other friends?" she asked.

"They're all asleep," said Beast Boy. "Speaking of which, why aren't you?"

"I was just up to get a drink of water," said Aiyana. "You shouldn't take a walk this late at night, you know."

"Yeah, I know," said Beast Boy. "Go back to bed, we'll be fine."

"You shouldn't be out alone with her!" said Aiyana, pointing at Raven.

"Why not?" said Beast Boy.

"Because going out to be alone with a girl when you haven't completed your trials is looked down upon," said Aiyana, crossing her arms.

"She's my friend!" said Beast Boy. "And I'm only one trial away from being done. Besides, you're alone with me all the time."

"That's different," said Aiyana.

"I don't see how," said Beast Boy.

"Garfield, if you leave with her I'm going to tell King Tawaba," Aiyana threatened.

"Go ahead!" said Beast Boy, grabbing Raven's hand and walking away from her.

She was so stunned that he was leaving she stood there in shock. She then frowned, turned on a dime, and stomped off. She couldn't believe he was going to go off to be alone with… her! What was so great about her? Oh well, no matter. Aiyana knew he was going to be hers in the end.

Beast Boy, still quite steamed, walked quite quickly and angrily. He still had a tight hold of Raven's hand and she was starting to grow uncomfortable.

"Beast Boy, are you okay?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah," he said, slowing down. "Sorry about that. Aiyana just told me I couldn't leave with you because it'd be frowned upon or something."

"I know," said Raven.

"You know?" he said. "How could you know? We were speaking Swahili."

"I've been learning Swahili for the past two years," said Raven. "I'm very good with languages."

"You already learned it?" he asked. "But I was supposed to teach you!"

"Don't worry, I'm not very good at it," said Raven. "You can help me become more fluent. Does that sound okay?"

"Well, I guess," said Beast Boy. "Anyway, do you see what I mean about Aiyana never leaving me alone?"

"I don't understand why you haven't told her to leave you alone," said Raven. "If you really have no romantic feelings for her you should let her now. She certainly has them for you. Oh, and you can let go of my hand now."

"Oh, sorry," he said, letting her hand go at last. He was glad it was dark out here Raven might've seen his blush. Not that that mattered since Raven could feel his emotions anyway. "So, speaking of romance and all that, how're the two couples doing?"

"Couldn't be better," said Raven. "Robin and Starfire are finally over the honeymoon period of the relationship and actually treat each other like real people instead of being sickeningly in love. And Cyborg and Sarah have a good thing going that we're all hoping doesn't end any time soon. All in all, everyone seems happy."

"What about you?" he asked, boldly. "Any romance yet?"

"No, not yet," said Raven in an even tone. "And I doubt it's anywhere in the near future. And you? Any girls here you like?"

"Not really," Beast Boy, shrugged. "I've kinda been too busy to check out the girls here. And if Aiyana saw me looking at any other girl I'm sure she'd get all jealous."

"Well, that shouldn't matter since you don't like her," said Raven.

"I know, but she's my friend," said Beast Boy. "I don't wanna hurt her feelings."

"At some point it's going to come to that," said Raven. "So you should get it over with."

"Yeah, I know," he sighed.

The two continued to walk and soon reached the jungle. Beast Boy walked through it without a problem, in bare feet no less, but Raven couldn't help but trip and get caught up on nearly every branch, vine, and bush. She couldn't understand how he could move through it so quickly.

"You certainly know your way around here," said Raven as she tried to free her foot from the grasp of a vine that had caught her.

"After two years? Yeah," he chuckled. "Do you need some help?"

"I'd appreciate some, yes," said Raven.

"No problem," he said and headed back to her. He grabbed her hand, again, and carefully led her through the thick vegetation of the jungle.

Raven couldn't believe how slow and patient he was being with her, helping her through many tricky areas. The Beast Boy she knew would never have been like this; he'd tell her to hurry up and that if he could do it she could do it. His maturity was actually starting to scare her. And his hand, though tough and calloused, held her own hand with a gentle touch. She'd never had any man, one not made of paper, hold her hand before. And, though it was only to help her get through the jungle unscathed, she felt herself blush.

After what seemed miles and miles they made it to their destination. Raven was shocked to see a small waterfall in front of them. And, above, the canopy of the jungle seemed to forget to cover this area and there was a beautiful view of the stars and moon. There were beautiful flowers all around and they were illuminated in the moonlight. Raven was quite speechless.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, nervously.

"This is beautiful," she said, awestruck. "You really thought of me when you saw this?"

"W-Well, yeah," he stuttered. "I mean, I thought that this would be the best place for you to meditate. It's quiet and away from everything. But, I have to show you the best place. I hope you don't mind getting a little wet."

He walked around the small pool the waterfall fed into and Raven was right behind him. He reached the small cliff face that the water spilled over and began to scale it, going closer and closer to the water. Raven chose to levitate up and follow him, rather than climb. Once he reached a certain point he moved right into the waterfall and then disappeared. A bit confused, Raven looked below to see if he'd fallen. Suddenly a green arm reached out, grabbed her, and pulled her through the falling water.

On the other side lay a cavernous area that was pitch black. Raven, now quite wet, couldn't see a thing and tried to feel around.

"And this is the best place, because?" she asked.

"Just wait a second," he said. A few seconds later a familiar little lamp Raven had sent him for his birthday a few years back was turned on and all could be seen. "Welcome to my home away from home."

Raven looked around and saw many of the things the Titans had sent him over the years were here. Pictures Starfire had sent had been glued to the rocky wall, empty bags of chips that he'd gotten once in a blue moon when he'd really been craving them were in a nice pile, three empty notebooks, dozens of useless pens, and a stack of letters. And the floor was covered with soft leaves to cover the dirt and stones.

"Wow," she said. "This definitely looks like you."

"Isn't it great?" he beamed. "Take a seat." He sat down himself and she followed.

"You made yourself such a big hut, why come here?" asked Raven.

"Because nobody can find me here," said Beast Boy. "This is usually where I come to think and write."

"Are those the letters I sent you?" asked Raven, pointing to the stack of letters.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy.

"You kept them?" she asked. "All of them?"

"Well, yeah, of course I did," said Beast Boy. "They helped me keep track of what was going on outside of Upper Lamumba."

"Oh," said Raven. She got a bit more comfortable and watched as the light reflected and danced on the ever falling water. She loosely held her knees and rested her back up against the rock wall. She let out a soft sigh and relaxed a bit.

"Getting tired?" Beast Boy chuckled lightly.

"A little, yes," she said. "I wouldn't mind spending the night here instead of in the hut. I don't exactly sleep well in a room with others."

"You slept well when you and me were in a hotel room," said Beast Boy.

"That was just one other person," said Raven. "Two or more and I don't feel comfortable."

"Ah," said Beast Boy. "Well, I'd let you sleep here, but I'm sure the others would wonder where you were in the morning and soon everyone would know about this secret spot."

"I know," said Raven, closing her eyes.

He watched as she slowly began to breathe deeper and her head began to grow heavy. Soon she was fast asleep. He sighed and went to her. He gently helped her to lie down on the soft floor of leaves. He tried to put her in a somewhat comfortable position and moved a few stray hands of her violet hair behind her ear. He stayed there for a moment, looking upon her quiet sleeping form. As he looked at her he felt this odd feeling in his chest and in his stomach. He hadn't felt this way in years and it scared him a little.

He moved away and lay down, as well. He knew he was going to be awake far before the others and that would give him time to get Raven up and go back to the village, before the others knew they were gone. He turned the little lamp off and settled in for a few hours of sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 16

The next morning Beast Boy awoke at sunrise, the same time he woke up every morning. He saw that he was still in the small cave behind the waterfall and that Raven lay a few feet away from him, still deep in sleep. He stretched and splashed a little of the rushing water on his face to help wake him. He then went to Raven and gently shook her.

"Hey, Raven, wake up," he said softly.

She let out a small groan and soon her eyes fluttered open. She looked around in a confused manner and said, "Where am I?"

"You're behind the waterfall, remember?" he said.

"Oh yeah," she said and rubbed her eyes. She sat up and pushed her long hair out of her face. "Why did you let me sleep here?"

"Because you wanted to," he said, simply. "And I didn't want to wake you up once you fell asleep. Now we gotta head back before the others wake up."

"Alright," she yawned and slowly got to her feet.

She flew out of the cave, getting a little wet from the waterfall, and landed beyond the little pool below. Beast Boy had to climb out and down. Raven offered to help him down, but he declined, saying that the climb down would wake him up a little more. Once he was down the two began the trek back.

"So, what're we going to do today?" she asked, curiously.

"Dunno," he replied, shrugging. "Whatever you guys wanna do. Probably spend the day at the pool again, since it's gonna be just as hot today."

"If Cyborg's smart he'll get to work on fixing the T-ship," said Raven.

"You wanna leave already?" he asked, trying not to sound upset.

"_I_ don't want to leave," said Raven. "But Robin didn't plan on us staying for more than two days."

"You don't want to leave?" he asked.

"Not yet," said Raven. "Not after you showed me that lovely secret spot. Besides, when we leave we might not see you again for another two years. That's a long time to be away."

"So… you really missed me, huh?" he asked.

She was quiet for a moment before saying, "You could say that," in a soft tone.

He smiled and took a hold of her hand. "Come on, we gotta get back," he said and began to lead her through the jungle at a quicker pace.

Feeling him take her hand again, Raven felt her heart race and an odd bubbling sensation in her stomach. She grasped his hand a little tighter and allowed him to lead her wherever he wanted. He felt her hand's grasp of his own strengthen and that made him feel very happy. And, again, that scared him.

The two soon made it out of the jungle and in a few minutes made it back to the village. They got back to Beast Boy's hut and Raven climbed onto her soft bed. Once he was sure she was all set he went off to get breakfast ready for them. Breakfast always took a long time to put together, and he knew they'd be hungry when they woke up.

Raven lay on her bed and felt her self grow tired again. She could still feel the remains of a blush that had crept up on her as Beast Boy had led her through the jungle. She hadn't felt this way in such a long time. The fact that she felt this way about Beast Boy confused her, but at the same time she kept reminding herself that this wasn't the Beast Boy she'd known for years. And this only confused her all the more.

Soon the team began to awake one by one and none knew that Raven and Beast Boy hadn't spent the night in the hut. Said changeling had breakfast ready by the time they awoke and all stomachs were soon filled.

"So, what do you guys wanna do today?" Beast Boy asked his friends.

"What is there to do?" asked Starfire.

"Not much," Beast Boy laughed. "You can hang out around here, go to the pool, go fix the T-ship, and… uh… can't really think of anything else."

"Pool," they all said together.

"Not you, Cyborg," said Robin. "You've got to get to work fixing the ship."

"What?!" said Cyborg. "Man, it's too damn hot to fix anything!"

"You've got to fix it sooner or later," said Robin. "And I'd prefer sooner."

"And I'd prefer later," said Cyborg, wiping his already sweating brow.

"I'll go with you," said Sarah. "That way you won't be alone."

Cyborg smiled and said, "Well, I guess I can go."

"So, how long do you think it'll take for you to fix it?" asked Beast Boy.

"I've no idea," said Cyborg. "Could be a few hours could be a week."

"It better not be a week," Robin warned.

Suddenly an unpleasant Aiyana ran up to the group and began to speak to Beast Boy. He said something back to her and then she left, still rather upset.

"What was that about?" asked Sarah.

"I've gotta go see King Tawaba," said Beast Boy.

"Why's she in a bad mood?" asked Robin.

"She's just jealous that you're all here taking up my attention," said Beast Boy, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, so we've got a little romance going on," Cyborg smirked.

"No, there's no romance," Beast Boy said, firmly. "She likes me but I totally don't like her like that."

"Yeah, sure," Cyborg laughed.

"It's the truth!" said Beast Boy.

"Oh, Beast Boy, it is wonderful you have a girlfriend," said Starfire with a large smile.

"No!" he shouted. "I don't like her like that! I'd admit it if I did because then I'd finally have a girlfriend, but that's not the case. Trust me, I've got no romance in my life."

"Wow, then it's gotta be true," said Cyborg. "I've never heard Beast Boy say anything other than that he's got millions of fan girls wanting him."

"Oh, then I am very sad for you, my friend," said Starfire. "But surely you will have romance someday."

"I sure hope so," said Beast Boy. "Well, I've gotta go see the king. I'll see you guys in a bit." And with that he headed off to see King Tawaba.

"So, you think any of that was true?" asked Cyborg.

"What? That he doesn't like Aiyana?" asked Robin.

"Yeah," said Cyborg.

"Nope," said Robin. "He was way too defensive about it."

"He doesn't like her," Raven finally spoke up.

"Huh?" all four said, turning to her.

"He doesn't like her," she repeated. "He's told me numerous times that he has no feelings for her."

"He told you numerous times?" asked Cyborg. "How's that possible? He only wrote us, like, two letters a year."

Raven was quiet for a moment then said, "I'm going for a walk." She turned and began to walk off, planning on going to the secret spot to meditate.

"What was that about?" asked Robin.

"I do not know," said Starfire.

"I have a funny feeling something's going on," said Sarah.

Beast Boy made it to King Tawaba's hut and entered. The king was eating his own breakfast and looked up as the he entered.

"You wanted to see me?" he said.

"Yes, please sit," said King Tawaba.

Beast Boy took a seat and said, "I'm guessing this is because Aiyana tattled on me."

"More or less," said King Tawaba. "She told me she saw you and your friend Raven leaving the village late last night. Care to explain?"

"Sure," said Beast Boy. "I found this really nice, quiet place out in the jungle and I wanted to show her."

"Why so late?" asked King Tawaba.

"She couldn't sleep and I thought making the trip out there would help make her tired," said Beast Boy. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Aiyana said she told you that, because you're not officially a man, it's not appropriate for you to be alone with a young woman," said King Tawaba.

"Is that true?" asked Beast Boy. "Because I thought she might've been saying that just because she's jealous of seeing me with Raven."

"Yes, it's true," said King Tawaba. "And Aiyana does care for you, Garfield."

"I know," he groaned. "But I don't like her."

King Tawaba was a bit taken back by this. "You don't?" he asked.

"No, I don't," said Beast Boy. "I've liked her as a friend but I don't like her in any romantic way."

"Oh," said King Tawaba, sitting back in his seat and grabbing his chin in thought. "I must admit, this surprises me."

"How could it surprise you?" asked Beast Boy. "I told you before that she was smothering me."

"I thought you were being overwhelmed, that's all," said King Tawaba. "Why haven't you said anything sooner?"

"I thought telling you that she wouldn't leave me alone and I couldn't stand it anymore _was_ telling you," said Beast Boy.

"Well, I have a lot to think about now," said King Tawaba. "Why don't you go spend some time with your friends?"

"Okay," said Beast Boy, standing up. "Any chance I get to know what the last trial is today?"

"No, not today," said King Tawaba. "And I'm not sure you're going to want to know what it is."

Beast Boy looked at him oddly and asked, "Why not?"

"Just go be with your friends, Garfield," King Tawaba sighed.

Beast Boy gave him one last odd look and then exited the hut. King Tawaba rubbed his eyes and felt a headache coming on. Just then, to his dismay, Aiyana entered.

"Did you tell him?" she asked.

"No," he said. "Not yet."

"Sir, you've got to tell him," said Aiyana. "I don't want him spending anymore time with… her."

"I'll tell him when I think it's the best time," said King Tawaba. "What he's just revealed to me only complicates the situation."

"Why? What did he tell you?" asked Aiyana.

"You don't need to know," said King Tawaba. "Now leave me, I have much to think about."

"No, I want to know what he said," said Aiyana, planting her feet. "Father, tell me."

King Tawaba sighed. "He doesn't love you," he said. "He only cares for you as a friend."

"If he cares for me as a friend then he'll learn to love me like I love him," said Aiyana. She got close to the king and got down beside him. "Father, I love him with all of my heart. You've got to make this work. He doesn't even know that you're my father."

"I know," said King Tawaba. "And, I promise, I'll tell him soon. But not today. Let him be with his friends."

"That means he'll be with _her_," said Aiyana, nearly growling.

"I'll take care of it," said King Tawaba firmly with a sigh.

Aiyana, sure that she'd gotten her point across, stood up and exited the hut. King Tawaba really had a headache now. He had a horrible feeling that, in the end, Garfield wasn't going to be a happy man.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 17

Cyborg spent all day attempting to fix the T-ship, but by the end of the day he said that he'd have to spend another day on it before it'd be ready to function. Robin was glad to hear it would only take that long, rather than a week. Beast Boy, on the other hand, wasn't as happy. He wasn't really ready to have his friends leave just yet.

The entire day had flown by and night had fallen once again. Beast Boy was shocked that not once throughout the day, excluding their meeting in the morning, had Aiyana bothered him. He hadn't even seen her. This left him free to hang with his friends all he wanted, especially Raven, without worrying about her getting jealous.

Before long the visiting team headed for bed. Cyborg and Sarah were tired from working hard on the ship all day, Robin was sunburned, and Starfire was naturally tired from all of the excitement throughout the day. The four hit their soft mats and went right to sleep. Again, Beast Boy and Raven were left awake.

"You know, if you swam today you'd be more tired," Beast Boy pointed out. The two were sitting just outside of his hut near a small fire that had been left over from dinner.

"If that were true then why aren't you tired?" asked Raven.

"Cuz I'm used to doing way more than just swimming in a day," said Beast Boy with a laugh. "This has actually been a pretty relaxing day for me."

"Did King Tawaba tell you what your final trial is?" she asked.

"No," he sighed. "And I think something's going on."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I told him that I don't like Aiyana and he got all weird," he said. "Then he said that I wasn't going to like the last trial. I don't know what's going on."

"Well, you've come too far to quit now," said Raven. "Whatever the last trial is you've got to do it."

"I know," he sighed.

The two sat in silence for a while, watching the remaining bits of fire dance on the smoldering sticks it had been built upon. Raven let her eyes travel up from the flames and she subtly studied Beast Boy's glowing face. He was deep in thought, obviously thinking about what the last trial could possibly be. She'd never seen him so serious when thinking.

And he was ever so handsome; she really couldn't believe her own eyes when looking at him. She felt her mind wander and soon images of Beast Boy holding her hand, smiling at her, actually caring for her in the same way that Robin and Cyborg cared for Sarah and Starfire. She quickly turned her gaze back to the fire. There would be none of that. She stood up and began to walk off.

"Going to bed?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm going to the waterfall," Raven said and continued walking.

Beast Boy quickly jumped up from his seat and went after her. "I'll go, too," he said, catching up to her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Cuz I want to," he shrugged.

Raven felt her heart flutter, but quickly quieted it. She refused to acknowledge the signals her body was giving her. Not for him; not for Beast Boy. So what if he'd grown up? So what if he'd matured? So what if she hadn't felt anything like this in so long that the feelings seemed foreign? None of it mattered. She wouldn't feel this for Beast Boy.

As they walked Beast Boy could suddenly smell a difference in Raven's scent. God, that scent. Herbal tea and lavender; it was absolutely intoxicating. But, back to the change in scent, he smelt a sudden increase of sweat and his instincts alerted him that she was flustered about something, though he wasn't sure what. But he really didn't care; he loved the sweet air around her. And, again, that scared him.

They reached the jungle and began to make their way inside. Again, Beast Boy easily avoided the vines and branches while Raven struggled. After a few feet he paused so that she could catch up. Once she did, he took her hand and helped her just as he did the day before. No words were exchanged and that only intensified the strange air around them. Again, Beast Boy could smell a change in her scent.

After this rather long walk they finally arrived at the waterfall again. Upon arriving the two stopped and gazed upon the sight, still hand in hand. They each knew that this was when they should let go… now is the right time to release their hand… okay, things are starting to get weird… let go now… wait, why aren't they letting go… are they okay with this… how much time has passed… release, you fool, release!

At the same time the two let go of each other's hands in an odd way and then looked at each other. Quickly, they turned away and felt rather stupid. Great, this was going well.

"So, um, you wanna go to the cave?" asked Beast Boy, clearing his throat and trying to act nonchalant about the awkward situation that had just passed.

"Yes," Raven said with a simple nod and took off, leaving Beast Boy to climb his way up.

She quickly flew through the water and arrived in the small cave on the other side. She took a seat and held her knees to her chest. She felt her heart racing and a nervous sickening feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. Why was this happening to her? It was only Beast Boy. She had no reason to feel nervous about being alone with him in here. But, even so, she did.

A minute or two later, Beast Boy climbed into the cave and sat down opposite her. He was far wetter then her and his green hair clung to his face until he pushed them back. He looked across the way and gave her a smile. Raven only met his eyes for a moment and then focused on the floor, unsure of what else to do.

"You okay?" he asked, pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Yes," she said softly.

"You sure?" he pressed. "I mean, I know you're quiet, but I've never seen you, like, shy."

"I'm not shy," she said evenly. "Why would I be shy?"

"I dunno," he said, leaning up against the wall. "Maybe 'shy' was the wrong word. But, you seem nervous or something. Did I do something?"

"No," she said. "And I'm not nervous."

"Then why are you so uncomfortable?" he asked.

"Why do you keep asking me questions?" she snapped defensively. "I came out here to relax and try to fall asleep, not to be questioned by you. I didn't even ask you to come."

Beast Boy was quite taken back by this and felt hurt. "Oh," he said, looking down. "Well, uh, sorry for inviting myself to come along. If you didn't want me to come you should've said something." He stood up and made his way towards the falling water to leave.

"No!" she said quickly, causing him to pause. "No, you don't have to go. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you."

He looked at her over his shoulder and said, "You sure?"

"Yes," she said. "Please, don't leave."

He smiled and turned back around, taking his seat once again. "So, you wanna talk about why you're so on edge?" he asked.

"Not really," she said, shaking her head and avoiding his gaze again.

"Raven, why are you being so secretive with me?" he asked. "I mean, when we were writing letters to each other you began to really open up. Why can't you do that while in person?"

Raven was quiet for a moment then said, "I'm not used to being open with anyone in person. Writing is… different."

It grew quiet between the two again. Beast Boy focused on his toes while Raven watched the falling water. She began to feel herself growing tired and she wondered what she should do. Should she just lie down and spend the night here again or go back to the village to sleep in the hut with the others? She didn't want to leave but things felt very uncomfortable between her and Beast Boy at the moment.

"You know, I really like getting your letters," said Beast Boy, breaking the silence. "They're always the highlight of my week."

"Really?" she asked, turning her gaze towards him.

"Well, yeah," he said, not meeting her gaze in a bashful way. "I mean, as much as I love being here, sometimes I feel homesick. But when I get your letters I feel better. You kinda represent home. I mean, even as we're sitting here, I feel at home… with you."

Raven felt her heart jump and heat spread up into her cheeks. She held her legs tighter and did her best to breathe slowly to calm her heart. Beast Boy couldn't help but feel similar symptoms and he smelt the alteration in Raven's scent again.

"I'm glad my letters made you feel better," she said, doing her best to keep her voice in an even tone. She was so wrapped up in keeping her own emotions in order she didn't realize that Beast Boy was feeling the same as her. "And… I enjoyed getting your letters, too."

"You did?" he said, perking up.

"Yes," she said, moving a stray violet lock behind her ear. "But my reasons for enjoying them were selfish."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well… you'd only send a letter to me," Raven said, looking at the floor. "And it made me feel, as immature as it may sound, special."

"I don't think it's immature to feel special," said Beast Boy, moving over to sit next to her. "Everyone likes to feel special now and then."

"That's not all," said Raven, making sure not to look next to her where he now sat. "I also didn't tell the others that you were sending me letters so often. They thought I'd only get one once a month or even less than that."

"Well… I did only send them to you," said Beast Boy. "So, if you didn't tell the others, then that's your choice. They were letters to you, not to them."

"But why _did_ you send only _me_ letters?" she asked. "Why didn't you send letters to the others as often as you sent them to me?"

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head and said, "I don't know. At first, it was just cuz you actually wrote to me about what was going on, instead of just saying that you missed me and some stupid other little thing like the others. And then as time went on, I dunno, I just… _wanted_ to write to _you_. You were so different in your letters that, after a while, it felt like I wasn't even writing to you anymore. And, to be honest, when I see you now I don't see the same Raven who dropped me off two years ago. You're different. I mean, heh, to be honest, I don't remember you being this pretty."

Raven was shocked by this and felt her entire body blush. She hadn't remembered him being so bold before. "Well, you're different, too," she said, quickly. "I don't remember you looking… the way you do now."

"I wish I knew what I looked like," Beast Boy sighed. "Kinda sucks not having a mirror, you know? I'm worried about what I'll see the next time I look into one."

"Trust me, you've got nothing to worry about," she said, absentmindedly.

"Why's that?" he asked, curiously.

"Well… like I said, you're different," she said.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he pressed.

"I-It's a… good thing," she said at last.

"Oh," he said and then smiled. "So, I'm good looking, huh?"

Raven blushed again and said, "You could say that."

Beast Boy let out a sigh of relief and leaned against the rocky wall. "Good, I was scared I was gonna grow up to look all weird," he admitted.

"You don't look weird," said Raven. "I mean, other than the green skin, pointy ears, and fangs."

"Well, that's a given," he laughed. Raven gave him a small smile and then tried to focus her attention on the falling water. "Wow."

"What?" she asked, turning back to him.

Beast Boy smiled softly and said, "You just smiled."

"Oh," she said, averting his gaze.

"Do you know how long it took me to get that?" he said, moving a little closer so she was forced to look at him again.

"I-It was just a smile," she said softly, her heart racing. "That's all."

"But it was _your_ smile," he said. "And you smiled at _me_. You never would've done that, before."

"Well maybe that's because I never wanted to smile at you… until now," she said, looking into his eyes and never feeling so vulnerable before in her life.

Beast Boy felt his mind becoming clouded by the sweet yet tangy scent Raven was emitting. She was nervous, anxious, and excited; a pungent mix he'd never smelt before. He felt drunk on the scent and this made him feel far braver than he ever would've claimed to be.

He took in one last intoxicating breath and then gently leaned forward, closing the space between him and Raven. He closed his eyes and placed his lips on hers, which, to his shock, were eagerly accepted.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 18

He took in a deep breath and his eyes sleepily opened. He felt quite cool and shivered. Slightly sitting up, he looked around; he was still in the small cave behind the waterfall. He'd spent the night there again. He then looked down and found Raven fast asleep beside him, curled up. Then the events of only hours before came back to him.

As soon as they'd shared that first kiss they both felt a release that made them feel light headed. The awkward tension that had been building had shattered and left them in a feeling of sheer ecstasy. Her mouth had been so sweet, her skin so soft, and her scent absolutely overwhelming. He'd continued to kiss her until they both fell asleep.

And now it was the morning after. Beast Boy wasn't sure what time it was, but it still seemed dark out so they had a while before the others woke up. He lay back down beside her and rested his arm on her side, taking her hand in his. He placed his nose near the base of her neck and inhaled, smelling her sweet scent again. It had gone back to being a simple herbal tea and lavender blend, but that didn't make it any less tantalizing.

As he settled back in to rest for a little while longer he felt an overwhelming sense of peace rest over him. He'd been getting closer to Raven through their exchange of letters and, admittedly, he'd developed a crush on the idea of her. But then, when he'd seen her again after two years, he knew he liked _her_, not just the idea of her. And from the way she'd reacted last night, he was pretty sure she felt something for him, too.

Raven felt wakefulness come to her and she felt chilly. She could hear the ever falling water of the waterfall echoing against the stone walls of the cave, helping her to remember where she was. And then she began to remember how she ended up spending yet another night here, but it all seemed a blur and she wasn't sure if it was real.

"Are you awake?" a soft voice breathed into her neck.

She realized that Beast Boy was lying against her, and that he was even holding her hand. She knew she should feel panicked and upset, but oddly, she didn't. She actually felt… good.

"Yes," she answered him, holding his hand a little tighter.

"Good," he said. "Cuz we've gotta head back to the village soon and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh," said Raven.

"But, trust me, I'd really rather stay here," he said, wrapping his other arm around her and cuddling even closer to her, "with you."

Raven bit her lip and smiled to herself. Never had she been touched like this before. Never had she felt like this before. This pleasant feeling coursing through her veins was euphoric and she didn't want it to end. So this was why her teammates were always so happy when with their significant other.

"Beast Boy?" she said.

"Hmm?" he answered.

"Does this… mean anything?" she asked. In truth, she'd never been in a situation like this before. And neither had he.

"What do you mean?" he asked, lifting himself up a bit as she lay flat so they could see each other.

"Well… do you really like me?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "I really like you. I don't know if I've ever felt like this for anyone before, to be honest. Do you like me?"

"At first I wasn't really sure," she said. "But now I'm pretty certain I do. And, I've got to be honest, too, that scares me."

Beast Boy smiled and said, "I'm scared, too. But, I think if we weren't scared then we'd be in trouble." Raven smiled softly then leaned up and kissed him, to which he gladly kissed her back.

They soon left their little paradise behind the waterfall and headed back to the village. They held hands on their way, but this time it meant far more than it had before. As they went they would steal glances at each other, blush, and smile bashfully. Once they were free of the jungle they walked across the plain, still hand in hand and rather closely. They could see that the sun had just made it above the horizon and the land was beginning to glow. They reached the village and made their way to Beast Boy's hut. They peaked inside and saw that everyone was still asleep.

"And nobody's the wiser," said Raven, relieved.

"Raven, you do know that we can't be together in front of anyone, right?" he said.

"Yes," she said, looking down. "I know."

"It's not cuz I'm embarrassed about liking you or being with you," he said, quickly.

"I know," she said again. "You're not supposed to be with any girls for any reason until you've finished your trials." She looked up to him and smiled softly. "But I don't mind waiting." Beast Boy smiled, leaned down, and kissed her softly. When the kiss ended Raven entered the hut while Beast Boy prepared to make breakfast again.

Aiyana watched as the two separated and felt a burning anger welling up in her being. She knew this was going to happen. That's why she'd told King Tawaba to put an end to it as soon as possible. Well, now she was going to have to take things into her own hands. This had to end, now!

Morning droned on and soon everyone was awake and eating breakfast. Beast Boy and Raven made sure not to act any different than they usually would, though they would try to steal a glance every now and then. Luckily, whenever they did, it went unnoticed.

"So, do you think the T-ship's going to be fixed today?" asked Robin.

"Should be," said Cyborg. "We can probably leave tomorrow morning."

"Why not tonight?" asked Robin.

"I'm gonna be way too tired to drive the T-ship all the way back to Jump City," said Cyborg. "If we leave tomorrow we should get back to the tower by the afternoon, with the time changes and all."

"Well, that sounds good enough," said Robin,

"Oh, must we leave?" asked Starfire. "I am enjoying myself very much here."

"Yeah, I'm not sure I'm ready to leave just yet," said Sarah.

"Hey, you've got all of today to enjoy yourself," said Cyborg.

"Not if you're going to spend the day fixing the ship," said Sarah. "I'm not going to leave you to do it alone."

"Eh, don't worry about me," said Cyborg. "You just go on and enjoy yourself."

"Really?" asked Sarah. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure," he said.

"Good, because I really wanted to try and get a tan today," said Sarah. "I mean, I might as well try to get some sun where the sun is at its most intense."

"Oh, I shall try to get some sun with you!" said Starfire. "Raven, would you like to join us?"

"The sun and I have never really been friends," said Raven, who had a bottle of suntan lotion with an SPF of 120 in her luggage.

"Just a little bit won't hurt you," said Sarah. "Come on, we'll have an old fashioned girls' afternoon."

"That's alright," said Raven. "I get enough of those back home when you two drag me to the mall."

"Then what are you going to do today?" asked Starfire.

"I'll meditate, maybe take one last look around," said Raven with a shrug.

"I guess that leaves just you and me, Beast Boy," said Robin. "Is there anything else to do other than swim?"

"Yeah, you can help me fix the T-ship," said Cyborg.

"Why should I?" asked Robin. "You're the one who crashed it."

"If you want us to leave by tomorrow morning then you'll help me," said Cyborg.

"And, besides, I've got stuff to do today, dude," said Beast Boy.

"Like what?" asked Robin.

"Chores, duties, and I've got to really press King Tawaba to tell me what my final trial is so you guys can be here to see me finally be considered a man," said Beast Boy.

"Looks like you've got no choice," said Cyborg, patting Robin on the back. "You're with me, today."

Robin groaned, but his logic told him that was the best place for him to be, anyway. The T-ship needed to be fixed so they could get home and get back to their responsibilities.

"Garfield," said Aiyana as she walked up to the group. She said a few words and pointed at King Tawaba's hut. He responded and then she walked away.

"What's going on?" asked Sarah.

"Good news," said Beast Boy with a smile. "King Tawaba's gonna tell me what the final trial is."

"Good luck," said Robin.

"Yeah, we really wanna be here when they make you a man," said Cyborg.

"Let's hope this last trial's an easy one," said Beast Boy and with that he headed off to see King Tawaba.

He felt nervous but excited as he entered the king's hut. This was it; the final trial. All he had to do was pass it and he'd finally be a man. He saw King Tawaba sitting in his usual seat, waiting for him.

"Good morning, sir," said Beast Boy with a smile.

"Good morning, Garfield," said King Tawaba. "Please, come sit."

Beast Boy did as he asked and said, "So, you're finally gonna tell me the final trial, huh? You've no idea how happy I am to finally find out."

"I doubt you'll be happy for very long," said King Tawaba.

"Why's that?" asked Beast Boy. "What's the final trial?"

"Garfield, if I had known I wouldn't have asked you to do the trials," King Tawaba sighed.

"If you had known what?" asked Beast Boy, confused. "What're you talking about?"

"Tell him," said a voice from the doorway of the hut. Beast Boy turned and saw Aiyana standing there.

"Aiyana?" he said. "You know what the final trial is? Whoa, wait a second, what's going on?"

"Tell him now," said Aiyana, entering the hut. "You've put it off for too long, sir."

King Tawaba sighed and said, "The final trial is that you must marry a girl of my choosing from the tribe that has completed her Trials of Womanhood."

Beast Boy tried to get his mind around what King Tawaba had just said. "I've got to get married? You've got to pick out the girl? It's gotta be a girl from the tribe?"

"And, as with tradition, the king will choose his daughter to be your wife," said Aiyana.

"But, you don't have a daughter," said Beast Boy, turning to King Tawaba.

"Yes, I do," said King Tawaba.

"Who?" asked Beast Boy. "I've never met her."

"Yes, you have," said King Tawaba. "You've known her for quite some time."

"Then who is it?" asked Beast Boy.

"It's me, Beast Boy," said Aiyana, taking a seat next to him. "I'm King Tawaba's daughter."

"W-What?" said Beast Boy, shocked. "But, how's that possible? I mean, you never called him dad or anything."

"In our culture, if our father is the king of the tribe, we don't refer to him as 'father' or 'dad' in public," said Aiyana. "We refer to him as all others do."

"No, no this can't be," said Beast Boy, refusing to believe what he'd been told. "He can't be your father!"

"Have you ever seen me with parents?" asked Aiyana.

"No, but… but I assumed you were an orphan," said Beast Boy. "I can't believe this. So, this means that… that…"

"I am Princess Aiyana and we're to be wed," said Aiyana, taking his hand. "And then you'll finally be considered a man."

"But I don't love you!" he said, taking his hand away from hers. "I don't even like you! And now I'm totally reconsidering even being your friend!"

"I'll love enough for the both of us," said Aiyana.

"But… But… Raven," he said, feeling his heart sink.

Aiyana frowned and said, "If you want to pass the trials and be a man then you must marry me. If not, you can never come back. Is that what you want, Beast Boy? To be exiled from the one place you've felt the most at home?"

Beast Boy was quiet for a moment then asked, "How long do I have to complete this task?" 

"One week," said King Tawaba.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 19

Raven stood beneath the waterfall, allowing the cool water to drench her body. It was quite a relief to the hot, humid air of the jungle. She pushed her hair out of her face and then walked out from beneath the falls. She squeezed the excess water from her hair and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her body. She heard footsteps approaching and quickly turned. She could barely make him out, since he blended in with the jungle, but she saw that it was Beast Boy.

"Oh, hi," she said shyly, making sure her body was covered up.

"Hey," he said sullenly as he made it out of the jungle and into the small clearing.

"I was just taking a quick shower to cool off," she said, explaining why she was standing there in only a towel. "How was your meeting with King Tawaba? What's your final trial?"

Beast Boy stood with his hands in the pockets of his shorts. "You should get dressed," he said. "You can have privacy up in the cave."

Raven looked at him oddly, but did as he said. She grabbed her clothes up and went to change behind the falls. While she did, Beast Boy took a seat near the river and went into deep thought. He let his hand search for stones and then would toss them into the water. When she was done she came back out and approached him. He didn't move.

"So, how'd it go?" she asked.

"Not good," he said.

She took a seat beside him and asked, "Why not?"

"Because… my final trial is that I gotta marry Aiyana," he said, throwing a stone into the river, harshly.

Raven was quite taken back by this and could only respond with a, "What?"

"You know, just when I thought things were finally gonna be right and perfect everything blows up in my damn face," he said, throwing another stone. "I hate my life."

"Wait a second," she said, still feeling confused. "What's going on? You have to marry Aiyana?"

"My final trial is that I gotta marry a girl from the tribe that has completed her Trials of Womanhood and it's gotta be someone that the king chooses," said Beast Boy. "And, traditionally, I've gotta marry his daughter, which turns out to be Aiyana."

Raven's mind raced and her chest felt heavy. She then sighed and tucked her damp strands behind her ears. So much for this _little_ romance.

"I don't know what to do," he sighed, hanging his head.

"What do you mean you don't know what to do?" she said. "You've got to marry her."

"What?" he said, his head snapping back up. "How can you say that?"

"How can you not?" she said. "You've put a lot of hard work into this. You can't just give up now."

"Raven, I can't marry her!" he said. "I don't love her!"

"Then what're you going to do?" she said. "Not marry her and get kicked out of the tribe? You can't do that, Beast Boy, not after two years of trials."

"But what about _us_?" he asked.

"What _about_ us?" she said, turning away from him.

Beast Boy was shocked by her reaction. "Raven, I thought you liked me," he said. "And I like you. How can we just abandon the beginning of something?"

"Sometimes there are more important things than the here and now," said Raven. "Like the future."

"What kind of future am I gonna have if I've gotta be married to a girl who I don't love?" he asked. "I don't even like her as a friend, now."

"You'll learn to like her," said Raven. "Maybe, someday, you'll even learn to love her. I mean, it took a few years and we… learned to like each other as more than friends. I'm sure the same can happen for you and Aiyana."

"No, it won't," he said, shaking his head. "I won't let it happen. I like you, Raven. I wanna be with you."

"Beast Boy, I'm going back to Jump City tomorrow," said Raven. "And you're staying here. We can't be together."

"Then I'll go back with you," he said.

"No," she said, firmly. "I'm not going to let you give up after all you've done to get to this point. Not for me. I'm not worth it."

"Yes, you are!" he said. "You're totally worth it."

Raven sighed and became quiet. She focused on the water and it was clear she was going into deep thought. Beast Boy stared at her for a few moments, then returned his gaze to the water as well. He grabbed another stone and tossed it away in frustration.

"Look at this place," she said, suddenly looking up and around. "Isn't it beautiful? You can be here and forget that there's a world outside of here. There's a village full of people who love you, Beast Boy, understand you. The respect and honor you've been working for your entire life is here, where you've proved you deserve it. I assure you, I'm not worth this." With that she stood up and proceeded to leave the area.

"Wait!" he said, jumping to his feet. "H-How can you say all that?"

"Because, I care about you," she said and continued on her way.

"Care about me?!" he shouted. "If you cared about me then you'd fight for me! Instead, you're just gonna let me go like I don't matter? Is that it? Was I just a quick fling or something? From what I know you need any fling you can get! Well, go on then, leave! At least Aiyana's been trying to be with me! I don't like her or her actions, but it was flattering, you know? Well, if you wanna just toss me aside then, fine, go ahead! Turns out I really did only like the idea of you, cuz I wouldn't wanna be with the real you, ever! You're right! You're not worth it!"

He stood there, seething, and watched as she walked deep into the jungle. She never looked back. He growled angrily and kicked the ground. He then took a seat and tried to collect his thoughts. As soon as the anger faded away he felt empty and regretful for what he'd said, or rather, yelled.

Raven knew she could easily fly above the jungle and make it back to the village in no time, but, at the moment, she just wanted to be alone where she could release her emotions. After walking in a random direction for a good hour she felt she could let loose and no one would get hurt. And so, she fell to her knees, and began to cry.

Her heart had never felt such pain before. The pain spread through her entire body and made her ache. She trembled uncontrollably as the tears poured from her eyes and she sobbed. Again, her emotions had gotten the best of her; played her for a fool. She'd been stupid enough to follow the path they laid in front of her and it had only led her to more heartache and suffering. She thought back to that morning and how wonderful it had been. That had only been hours ago. And now it meant nothing.

When she'd finished she stood and looked around to see what the damage was. All of the vegetation within a quarter of a mile of her had been flattened, plucked out of the ground, and/or torn apart. She regained her composure and then took off into the air. She flew high above where the canopy had once been and looked around. Off in the distance she could see the only clearing there was and assumed that was where the village was. So she began to fly towards it.

Beast Boy decided to go see how Cyborg and Robin were doing on the T-ship. He really didn't know what else to do with himself, at the moment, and knew that being with his friends would at least take some of the sting out of the day.

"I didn't touch it!" said Robin.

"You must've because it wasn't like that before!" said Cyborg.

"How do you know?" said Robin. "There are thousands of wires all tangled together. You can't possibly know which one was in what place!"

"Uh, hello? Computer brain!" said Cyborg, pointing to his shining head.

"Whatever! Just fix it," said Robin.

"I'll fix it when I get to it," said Cyborg. "Just don't touch anything."

"How can I help you if I don't touch anything?" said Robin.

"Just cheer me on, I don't know!" said Cyborg.

"Sheesh, I don't remember you two fighting so much," said Beast Boy.

"Well, without you around, we had to start picking on each other more," said Cyborg as he crawled back into the bowels of the T-ship to continue fixing it.

"Yeah, we don't really take what we say to each other to heart," said Robin. "We've got to let off steam somehow. I'm sure you do it with your friends here."

"Uh, no, actually," said Beast Boy. "I think cuz I'm always working on some project I've got no steam to let off."

"Speaking of which, you find out what your final trial is?" asked Cyborg.

"Oh, that," said Beast Boy, his ears drooping. "Well, yeah, kinda."

"What is it?" asked Robin.

"I don't really wanna think about it, much less talk about it," Beast Boy sighed.

"Ooh, that bad, huh?" said Cyborg. "What is it? You gotta move the whole village to a less hot area?"

"I wish," said Beast Boy. "Anything would be better than what I gotta do."

"Well, come on, tell us," said Robin.

"I gotta marry Aiyana," said Beast Boy, leaning against the T-ship.

There was a clunk followed by an, "Ow!" from within the ship. A moment later Cyborg crawled out of the T-ship, rubbing his head. "You gotta what now?"

"I've got to marry Aiyana," Beast Boy said again as clearly as he could.

"Wow, that's definitely a big final trial," said Robin. "When do you have to marry her?"

"Within the week," said Beast Boy. "I don't know what to do."

"Well, you're gonna marry her, aren't you?" asked Cyborg.

"I _really_ don't want to," said Beast Boy. "I'm not even friends with her anymore and now I've gotta spend the rest of my life with her if I wanna stay in the village."

"Ooh, tough deal," said Cyborg.

"Do you_ have_ to marry Aiyana?" asked Robin.

"Yeah," said Beast Boy. "And I don't wanna get into why I do."

"Wow, our lil grass stain getting married," said Cyborg. "I didn't think it would happen so quickly."

"You think I did?!" said Beast Boy. "I thought I'd have to pierce my lip or get a tattoo or something; I didn't think I'd have to get married."

"But, you're going to do it, right?" asked Robin. "I mean, if you don't, you won't be able to be in the tribe anymore."

"Yeah, then what're you gonna do?" asked Cyborg.

"See? This is why I said I didn't wanna think or talk about it!" said Beast Boy.

"Well, you've got to think and talk about it because you've only got a week to accomplish it," said Robin. "And if you don't do it then we've got to come back and get you, unless you want to live on your own in the jungle."

"Maybe it's time you came home, B," said Cyborg.

"But I love it here," said Beast Boy. "I'm not ready to leave."

"Beast Boy, did you plan on coming back, ever?" asked Robin.

"To be honest, no," said Beast Boy.

"Then you've got to do whatever it takes to stay here," said Robin.

"I…I guess you're right," said Beast Boy.

"So, are you gonna marry her?" asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy sighed and said, "It doesn't look like I have a choice."

"Well, I'm sure you and Aiyana will bond with time," said Robin. "She does like you, after all."

"And it's not like you've got another girl out there you really like," said Cyborg. "Unless…"

Beast Boy felt his heart stop as Cyborg paused for a few micro seconds.

"… you still have feelings for… Terra," Cyborg finished.

Beast Boy released a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding in. "No, I don't have feelings for Terra," he said. "That ship sailed a few years ago."

"Then you've got no reason to try to get to know Aiyana better and have a relationship with her," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy grew quiet and looked down into the crushed leaves and trees that had been left in the T-ship's wake. He knew very well he had a reason to not get into a relationship with Aiyana. His heart still belonged to Raven, no matter what he'd said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 20

Early the next morning the four Titans, and Sarah, were strapped into their seats within their compartments in the T-ship, ready to leave. Beast Boy stood nearby, watching and getting ready to give them a wave goodbye. He and Raven hadn't been alone since the previous afternoon; they hadn't even said a word to each other. Even now, Raven stared straight ahead through the window of her individual ship. Beast Boy did his best not to make it too apparent that he was staring at her, waiting for her to acknowledge him.

The engines turned on and Beast Boy quickly covered his sensitive ears. The team turned to their beloved green friend and gave him one last wave, which he returned. Of course, one did not come from Raven, who was now looking down sullenly. He waved back and watched as the ship began to crawl across the ground. The thrusters then turned on and the ship was propelled forward. He watched as slowly it began to lift off of the ground and follow the same path it'd taken when crashing.

"See ya, dudes," Beast Boy sighed, placing his hands in his pockets.

The ship flew higher into the air and all seemed well. But that all ended when there came a large explosion from the left engine. The changeling watched in horror as the ship became unstable in the air and quickly fell.

"No!" he screamed and went running after them. Quickly figuring out that he'd never reach them fast enough on foot, he stripped, changed into a pterodactyl, grabbed his clothes in his claws, and flew after the falling T-ship.

As he flew he was relieved to see that it'd passed over the village. At least _they_ were safe. He watched as the ship got closer and closer to the ground until, at last, it began to skid along the flat land. As it did pieces began to fly off and fire erupted. The compartments split off and all five went tumbling along the ground as the rest of the ship shattered. Beast Boy was certain they were all dead.

Once everything finally came to a stop he landed, transformed into his human self, and threw his clothes back on. He ran over to the closest compartment and saw that it was lying on its side. He looked inside and saw that it was Sarah, who was unconscious and covered with cuts. He tried to open the compartment up, but he wasn't strong enough. Again, he stripped his shorts and underwear off, turned into a gorilla, and tore the roof of the compartment clear off. He gently un-strapped her, picked her up, and carried her off to a safe area.

He then ran back, transformed, and threw his clothes back on. He ran over to the next compartment and as he reached it the roof was kicked off. Cyborg pulled himself out and nearly fell over he was so dazed.

"Cyborg, are you okay?" Beast Boy asked.

"I'm fine," Cyborg said, dizzily. "How's everyone else?"

"Sarah's been knocked out, but I got her out of her compartment," said Beast Boy. "She's lying down over there. I haven't gotten to the others yet."

"I'll check on her, you help the others," said Cyborg, running off to make sure his long time girlfriend was alright.

Beast Boy ran over to another compartment and it exploded with a green light. When the light faded Starfire crawled out of the shattered remnants of her compartment, coughing from the smoke.

"Star, you alright?" he asked, helping her to stand up. She had a deep cut on her arm that was bleeding terribly.

"I think so," she said, holding her bleeding arm. "Where is Robin? Is he alright?"

"I don't know," said Beast Boy. "He should be around-"

"Starfire!" Robin's voice called out. The two turned and saw Robin crawling out of his own compartment and beginning to run over to them. His face was covered with blood from a broken nose and he limped on an injured leg.

"Robin!" Starfire cried and ran to him, burying himself in his arms.

"Cyborg and Sarah are over there," said Beast Boy, pointing. "It should be safe."

"Where is Raven?" asked Starfire.

"I haven't found her yet," said Beast Boy, running off. "Just go over to where Cy and Sarah are." They nodded and did as he said.

Beast Boy looked around for the fifth compartment frantically. There was fire speckled across the land as well as pieces of the ship. He called out her name and listened intently for a response, which he didn't get. Finally, he found the last compartment. He ran over to it and, to his shock, she wasn't inside. And the roof had been shattered. She'd been thrown out!

"Oh God," he said to himself and looked around in a panic. He spotted her a few hundred feet away, lying on the ground. He felt his stomach drop and he quickly ran over to her.

She was lying on her back, her limbs spread about awkwardly from being tossed out of her compartment and rolling across the hot ground. He reached her and saw that she was covered with cuts, scrapes, and dirt. He could already tell that her leg was broken as well as her arm.

"Raven?" he said, trying to wake her up. "Can you hear me?" She didn't move and he felt his heart beating even faster. "Oh God, please, Raven! Wake up!" Tears welled up in his eyes and his mind raced. He pushed stray strands of her hair that had settled on her face away so he could see her better. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said yesterday; I was just upset."

"Beast Boy!" called Cyborg. He looked up and saw Cyborg running towards him. He quickly wiped his eyes and tried to compose himself. "Is she okay?"

"No, she's unconscious," he said. "And I think she broke her leg and arm at least."

"You pulled her over here and she's got broken bones?!" said Cyborg.

"No, I found her here," said Beast Boy. "She was thrown out of her compartment."

"Okay, stay with her, I'm gonna go grab something to move her," said Cyborg, leaving them.

He rummaged through the wreckage and found an emergency blanket. He ran back to them and together he and Beast Boy carefully moved Raven onto it. Then they carried her over to where the other three were. By then many members of the village, including King Tawaba, had arrived to see what had happened. They all helped the injured Titans back to the village.

Beast Boy stayed behind and searched for the emergency aid kit, hoping it hadn't been destroyed. To his relief, after a half an hour of searching he did find and it and, other than the box being a bit banged up, everything within it was fine. He ran back to the village and handed out the supplies accordingly. By then Raven had placed herself into a trance and was healing herself.

"What the hell happened?" asked Beast Boy, once things calmed down.

"I dunno, B," said Cyborg, who was sitting down and wiping the sweat from his brow. "I must've forgotten to fix something or maybe I hooked up some of the wires wrong. Like I said, I dunno."

"Is Sarah okay?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah, she'll be fine," said Cyborg. "Just a concussion, a few bruised ribs, and a sprained wrist. First crash she's ever been in."

"I bet she'll never let you live it down," Beast Boy said with a small smile.

"Got that right," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy walked over to Robin and Starfire. Her arm was in a sling, as to not agitate the bandages that were barely keeping her cut closed. She definitely needed stitches, but this was the best they could do for now until Raven healed herself and could help them. Robin sat with his leg elevated and a cool pack on his swollen nose.

"So, how're you dudes doing?" asked Beast Boy.

"I am happy we are all alive," said Starfire optimistically.

"How's your arm?" he asked.

"Oh, it is alright as long as I do not move it," she said with a smile.

"What about you, Robin?" he asked.

"Jusd a banged up knee," said Robin. "I'm bore ubsed thad we need do pay do fly bag do Jump Cidy."

"Huh?" said Beast Boy.

"He is more upset that we need to pay to fly back to Jump City," Starfire translated.

"Oh," said Beast Boy. "Well, I've made the journey by plane and it's not that bad. Just make sure you get first class seats; it totally makes all the difference."

"I may jusd bide my lib and do thad," said Robin.

"Huh?" Beast Boy said again.

"He may bite his lip and do that," Starfire translated again.

"Ah," said Beast Boy.

He then decided to go see how Raven was doing. He found her hovering above her matt, deep in trance. Already many of her cuts and scrapes had healed. He took a seat on the floor and finally relaxed for a moment.

"Garfield."

He looked up and saw Aiyana standing before him. She was probably the last person he wanted to see right now.

"What?" he asked, frowning.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I just watched all of my friends nearly die," he said. "I'm not exactly 'okay'."

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

"Just leave me alone," he said.

"Garfield, I'm going to be your wife," she said, crouching down in front of him. "I care and I'm here for you. Please, don't turn me away."

"I haven't made up my mind on whether I'm gonna marry you or not," said Beast Boy, looking away from her.

"But, if you don't, you won't be able to live with the tribe anymore!" said Aiyana.

"I know that," he growled. "Now leave me alone."

Aiyana sighed and stood back up. She proceeded to leave but paused to look back at him one last time. He obviously didn't care about her. She fought back tears and went on her way. As she left the hut Karasi entered. She saw Beast Boy sitting on the floor and went to him.

"Hello, Garfield," she said.

"Karasi?" he said. "What're you doing here?"

"I heard about this young woman's healing abilities and I wanted to witness them for myself," she said. "I have to say, the energy exuding from her is astounding."

"Yeah," said Beast Boy, looking up at the floating Raven. "She's pretty great."

"Do you mind if I ask the spirits to tell me a bit about her?" she asked.

"Uh, no, go ahead," he shrugged.

Karasi closed her eyes and placed her hands above Ravens hovering body. She stayed in that position for a few minutes and Beast Boy watched her curiously. After a while she sighed and opened her eyes, placing her hands back by her sides.

"I thought so," she said.

"What?" he asked. "What'd the spirits say?"

Karasi turned to him and smiled. "That's none of your business, my young friend," she said. Beast Boy sighed and looked at the floor. "You seem troubled. Why?"

"I'm just a little overwhelmed at the moment," he said.

"Conflicted on what path to choose, correct?" she chuckled.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up," he said. "I don't wanna marry Aiyana and I don't wanna leave the tribe. So I have no idea what to do."

"Well, tell me, do you usually follow your head or your heart?" asked Karasi.

"I don't really use my head all that much, so I guess my heart," said Beast Boy,

"And what does your heart tell you?" asked Karasi.

"It tells me not to marry Aiyana, but it also tells me not to leave the tribe," said Beast Boy. "My heart's being torn in two and I can actually feel it! And my head doesn't give me any better advice. So what am I supposed to do?"

Karasi smiled and said, "Don't do what you're supposed to do. Do what you want to do. That'll make all the difference, my dear Garfield." And with that she turned and left, leaving Beast Boy with even more to think about.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 21

Raven didn't wake from her healing trance until the next day. She awoke feeling very confused and wanting to know how her friends had faired in the crash. She then went to them and healed each of their injuries. Oddly, Beast Boy was nowhere to be found. Raven thought it was for the best, for if she did see him she might have thrown herself at him and that wouldn't have been the right thing to do. She might've just escaped death, but by showing Beast Boy that she still cared deeply for him she'd make his decision all the more difficult.

"So, how're we getting home?" she asked.

"Starfire's going to fly to next village where they have phones," said Robin. "She's then going to get someone to drive us out of here and to the nearest airport where we can get a flight home."

"You're going to let her go alone?" asked Raven.

"She's the only one who can handle the harsh sun and get there the fastest," said Robin.

"What about me?" asked Raven.

"We thought it'd be best if you didn't go, just because you spent the last thirty hours healing and then healing the rest of us," said Sarah.

"I can handle it fine," said Raven. "I should go with her, just incase."

"I will be able to make the journey fine," said Starfire. "I do not need your assistance."

"Are you sure?" asked Raven.

"Yes, I am certain," Starfire nodded with a smile.

"Why don't you go relax for a little while?" Cyborg suggested. "I'm pretty sure you snapped your neck yesterday. You better thank your lucky stars for your healing abilities."

"I doubt I have any lucky stars," Raven said then walked away to 'rest'.

As she walked through the village she carefully looked around for Beast Boy. The others said he was doing his chores and duties, so he could be anywhere. She suddenly bumped into someone carrying a basket of vegetables.

"Sorry," she said in Swahili. She then realized it was Aiyana. The girl rolled her eyes at Raven and then continued on her way. Had Raven not been used to people giving her less than friendly looks she would've returned the look. She sighed and decided to go to the waterfall, where she could be alone.

She flew over the jungle, avoiding the difficult walk, and landed at the edge of the river. She took a seat and placed her feet into the water. The air seemed oppressively hot that day and she even thought about going for a swim. But right now she couldn't help but feel depressed. She would have to spend at least one more day here trying her best to avoid Beast Boy. Luckily, it seemed he wanted to avoid her, too.

"Raven?"

She turned and saw Beast Boy hanging off of the side of the cliff face. He seemed as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

"Oh, I didn't know you'd be here," she said, standing up.

"I didn't know you were awake," said Beast Boy, jumping down. "How do you feel?"

"Fine," she said. "I healed the others, so they're okay, too."

"Good," said Beast Boy walking over to her. He looked her up and down then said, "I'm glad to see you don't have any scars."

"They're really faint," said Raven, looking away. Having him look her over like that made her blush and she didn't want him to see. "My powers heal, and scars are the result of healing, of course."

"Well, I can't even see them," said Beast Boy.

A silence passed between them.

"So… what're you doing here?" she asked. "The others said you were doing chores."

"I already did them," said Beast Boy. "I came here to think for a while and-"

"-be alone?" she said, finishing his sentence.

"Yeah," he said with a small smile. "I'm guessing that's why you came here. And probably to hide from me."

"I'd be lying if I said those weren't my reasons," said Raven.

"Yeah, I figured as much," he sighed and looked up into the bright sky, stretching his back out. "Well, I'll leave so you can hide out." He then began to walk away. Raven watched as he proceeded to leave and couldn't bite her lip any longer.

"I don't _like_ hiding from you, you know," she said. He slowed his step until he came to a standstill. He then turned back to look at her. She immediately wished she hadn't said anything. "I… I just don't want you to think that I'm avoiding you because I want to."

"Then why are you?" he asked.

"Because… I want you to make the right decision," she said, looking down, allowing her long hair to hide her face away from him. "I want you to do what's best for you in the long run."

"And do you think you know what's best for me?" he asked.

"I know that if you aren't here with the tribe you'll be unhappy," said Raven. "Maybe not in the next month, but within the year. And then you'll spend the rest of your life wishing you'd made a different decision. I don't want to be responsible for making you unhappy for the rest of your life."

"Well maybe _you're_ not the reason I'd choose not to marry Aiyana and leave the tribe," said Beast Boy. "Maybe it's not all about _you_."

Raven felt the bite in his words and nearly felt tears in her eyes. How could she have been so stupid? Here she'd been thinking that her presence around him would compromise his choice. Was she really that conceded? To think that she would be the reason he would leave the tribe? She'd said before that she wasn't worth it, to which he _agreed_. She'd never felt so foolish and embarrassed.

She bit her lip and looked up towards him. To her shock he was quickly walking right towards her with a stern look on his face. She felt her heart jump and actually thought he was going to yell, scold, or even lay hands on her. She closed her eyes and braced herself for whatever attack he was about to deliver upon her.

And he did grab her; he placed his hand on the base of her neck and brought her right up to him, kissing her, while placing his other hand on her lower back to keep her close. Raven tensed up, out of pure shock, but once she realized what he was doing she relaxed and wrapped her arms around him as well. He released her lips from his own and held her close.

"You're right," he said. "You _are_ the reason I don't wanna marry Aiyana. You _are_ the reason I'd leave the tribe."

Raven felt her body swell with emotions and she buried her face in the crook of his neck. She was so overcome by shock and relief she was shaking and felt dizzy. The feel of him holding her and the taste of his lips that still lingered on her own was completely overwhelming.

"But you don't know what's best for me," he said. "It's up to _me_ to make that decision."

"I'm… I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be sorry," he said. "You just want the best for me and that's not something to be sorry about. But let me make my own decisions and let me live with them."

She nodded and they held each other for a bit longer. He then moved and captured her lips again. He kissed her with pure need and desire and she turned limp in his arms. 

When the kiss ended they went behind the waterfall to talk, relax, and be together. The cool air in the cave was a relief to Raven, who was heavily sweating by that point. Beast Boy just thought it made her smell all the sweeter. They lay on the soft ground next to each other and basked in the feeling of being together without anyone else knowing.

"Raven, what would you do if I chose to marry Aiyana and stay here?" he asked.

"I would go home and get on with my life," said Raven.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well, I wouldn't have a choice," said Raven. "But that doesn't mean I'd ever be able to get over you and what we could've had. On the outside I'd be the same old Raven who makes sarcastic remarks and catches criminals. But behind closed doors I would think about what you were doing and if you were happy. Would you think about me?"

"Oh yeah," Beast Boy said with a smile. "I'd think about you every single day. I'd hope you were happy, too, and hope you could find someone to be happy with."

"You'd actually want me to be with someone else?" she asked.

"I don't want you to be alone anymore," he said. "Even if that means being with someone other than me."

She leaned over and kissed him. "That's very sweet of you," she said.

"I know," he smiled. "Now, what would you do if I chose not to marry Aiyana and came back with you to Jump City?"

"I would pleasure you in ways you couldn't possibly imagine for as long as you desired," she said.

"Really?!" he said, his eyes going wide and his voice slightly cracking.

"Oh yeah," she smirked.

His smile suddenly vanished and he gave her an odd look. "You're just trying to make me come home with you," he said.

"Would it work?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," he smirked back, leaned over, and kissed her. "But, seriously, if I came back would we, I mean, would you wanna be, like, with me?"

"You mean be your girlfriend?" she asked.

"Well, uh, yeah," he said, his voice cracking again.

Raven smiled softly and said, "Of course I'd be with you."

"So, I've got to choose between going home and having a super hot girlfriend but not being able to be with the tribe ever again or staying here and marrying a girl I don't like but getting to remain with the tribe," he said. "Well, I know what I should do."

"And what's that?" she asked.

"I should leave and go home with you," said Beast Boy. "Cuz I know I'll be happy forever."

"You don't know that, Beast Boy," said Raven. "There's a very good chance that we'll break up within three months."

"No, I know we'll be together forever," said Beast Boy. "When I did the trial where Karasi found out my destiny she looked into my heart and she told me that there was someone out there who had a heart as big as mine and that, even though we're both different on the outside, we were really the same on the inside. And she said that if we wanted to be together we had to trust our hearts and fight for each other no matter the cost. And if we did all of that we'd be happy together forever. You're the one, Raven, I just know it."

"But how can you be sure?" asked Raven.

"Because I saw you in my vision," said Beast Boy. "I wasn't sure who it was before, but now I know it was you. You're the only one I've ever met with lilac hair and the girl in my vision had lilac colored hair and wore a blue cloak, just like you. That's why I know that the right thing to do is to be with you."

"And all of that isn't enough to help you make up your mind?" asked Raven.

"I love it here," he sighed. "The thought of never being able to come back breaks my heart. I wish I could be with you and be with the tribe."

"I wish that, too," said Raven. "Truth be told, I actually like it here."

"So, if we could, would you stay here with me?" he asked.

"If I'm your one and only and you're mine, then of course I would," said Raven.

Beast Boy smiled, brought her close, and kissed her.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 22

Evening fell and the team, minus Starfire, sat down around the fire where dinner was cooking. Poor Robin looked quite awkward without his better half with him. Again, Beast Boy and Raven kept their distance from each other as to not raise suspicions. Cyborg felt quite proud since he was the only one there with a significant other at his side while Sarah felt a bit weird. She didn't mind being close to her boyfriend and holding his hand when Starfire and Robin were around, but when they were the only couple she felt a little embarrassed.

"Well, the good thing that'll come out of all this is that I'll get to build a brand new T-ship," said Cyborg.

"And hopefully this time you'll build it for extended extreme weather," said Robin.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Cyborg, brushing him off. "I've learned my lesson. Don't worry, this time I'm doing my research."

"And I'll keep an eye on him to make sure that he does," said Sarah.

"I guess that means you'll have to move into the tower," said Beast Boy with a smirk.

"Oh, well, um, I already have," said Sarah.

"You did?" said Beast Boy, who looked over to Raven. "You didn't tell me that."

"It just happened before we left," said Raven. "And Cyborg told me not to tell you so you couldn't make fun of him."

"Yeah, so don't say anything," Cyborg warned.

"I'm not gonna make fun of you," said Beast Boy. "Actually, I'm happy for you. Congrats, dude."

"Oh," said Cyborg. "Well… thanks."

"I just hope Sarah doesn't mind sleeping on your cold, charging table," Beast Boy added with a smirk.

"Why you little…" said Cyborg who jumped to his feet and went after Beast Boy, who laughed and easily escaped him.

"Ooh, you're gonna have to move faster than that, trash can," Beast Boy taunted.

"When I get my hands on you I'm gonna make you look like a green pretzel!" Cyborg shouted and lunged at him.

"But you're gonna have to catch me first, metal butt!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Shut up and stay still!" Cyborg shouted. He chased Beast Boy for a good five minutes before catching him and holding him in a headlock that was so tight Beast Boy nearly lost consciousness.

"Dude! Let go of me!" said Beast Boy, worried he was going to pass out.

"Say it!" said Cyborg.

"No!" said Beast Boy, trying to pull free.

"Say it!" Cyborg ordered.

"Never!" said Beast Boy, biting his friend's metal arm.

"Fine, brain damage it is," said Cyborg, squeezing a little tighter.

"Okay!" Beast Boy peeped. "I'll say it! I'll say it! Just loosen your grip you bastard!"

Cyborg relaxed slightly and said, "Alright, let me hear it."

Beast Boy growled then grumbled, "Cyborg's the lord of the ladies, king of videogames, the emperor of anything cool."

"And?" pushed Cyborg.

"And I'm a snot colored shrimp," Beast Boy said through his teeth.

Cyborg laughed and let go of his changeling friend. "Wow, B, I can't believe you still remember the whole thing!" he laughed.

"Are you kidding?" said Beast Boy, massaging his bruised neck. "I have nightmares about it. But, I should point out, I'm not a shrimp anymore."

"But you're still snot colored," Cyborg smirked.

"Are you two about done?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, we're done," said Cyborg with a smile and he sat back down. "Man, B, you were easier to catch than in the old days. I think you're going soft."

"Uh, just to let you know, I let you catch me," said Beast Boy.

"Yeah, right," Cyborg laughed. "Why would you _let_ me catch you?"

"Cuz I didn't want you to look like a loser in front of your girlfriend," said Beast Boy.

Cyborg growled and said, "Alright then! Try to get away this time!" And with that the chase was on again.

To everyone's amazement, Beast Boy was right. Cyborg couldn't catch him! The chase went on for nearly an hour and Cyborg never got close to catching him once. Eventually Robin got sick of it, intervened, and stopped them.

"When will you two grow up?" he scolded them.

"How'd you get so damn fast?" asked Cyborg.

"You'd be surprised how strong and quick you get when you give up TV and videogames," said Beast Boy.

"But don't you mess them?" asked Cyborg.

"Are you kidding?!" said Beast Boy. "Every damn day!"

They all got a good laugh out of that. After they ate they all decided to go for a night swim in the cool pool. Beast Boy led the way while Raven followed, carrying the other three. When they arrived they set up a few torches around the area so they could somewhat see and jumped in. But, once again, Raven stayed on the sidelines.

"I'll bet you a million bucks you don't have a bathing suit," said Beast Boy, pushing his long wet hair out of his face.

"You'd lose that bet," Raven said plainly, a hint of playfulness in her eyes that was only meant for him to see.

"Well, let me see it," he said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Can't you just take my word for it?" she asked. "Have I ever lied to you before?"

"I'd rather not answer that question," said Beast Boy, smartly. "Now get in the water already!"

"I enjoy watching the rest of you swim," said Raven.

"You enjoy watching _me_ swim," he smirked, flexing his muscles.

"Don't be so conceded," she said, that playfulness returning to her eyes. "What would be so great about watching _you_ swim?"

"Oh, come on," he said, winking at her. "You know you want a piece of this."

"In your dreams," she said, rolling her eyes, and crossing her legs.

"B, I think your wife's gonna be upset if she catches you flirting with other women," laughed Cyborg.

"Hey, I'm not married yet!" said Beast Boy. "I can flirt with whoever I want. And, besides, I wasn't flirting."

"Oh? And just what would you call that little conversation you two just had?" asked Sarah, smirking.

"Playful banter," said Beast Boy.

"Yeah right," Cyborg laughed.

"It was!" said Beast Boy. "Raven, tell them."

"It was just playful banter," said Raven, rolling her eyes.

"Playful banter doesn't include winking," said Robin, joining in.

"I had something in my eye," said Beast Boy. That made the other three laugh.

"Man, that's the oldest line in the book!" Cyborg howled.

"Well, his jokes are corny, you can't expect his explanations to be much better," Robin laughed.

Beast Boy growled and said, "That's it!" He lunged at the two and soon there was an all out brawl. Sarah, who had learned from the last time this had happened, quickly got out of the water and took a seat next to Raven.

"Men are so immature," said Raven.

"Yeah, but what're you going to do?" Sarah smiled. "So, what _was_ going on between you and Beast Boy?"

"Nothing," said Raven evenly. "Like he said, playful banter."

"Yeah, I _so_ believe that," said Sarah, rolling her eyes. "Come on, you can tell me. You've both been kind of weird with each other since we got here."

"We've always been weird with each other," said Raven. "I mean, we're complete opposites, what do you expect?"

"Well, you know what they say," Sarah grinned. "Opposites attract."

"Not polar opposites," said Raven.

"Well, anyway, I just want you to know that if something is going on between you two I'd take advantage of it," said Sarah. "It'd be nice for you to be with someone for once, instead of watching us and being the odd man out."

"Sarah, even if something was going on between myself and Beast Boy we could never be," said Raven with a small sigh. "He needs to marry Aiyana to stay in the tribe."

"I can't believe that's his final trial," said Sarah. "I mean, how can they force someone to marry a person they don't like and threaten them with expulsion if they don't do it? If that's how they are then I wouldn't want to be in such a tribe, no matter how good they were to me. I mean, love has to count for something, right?"

Raven was quiet for a moment then said, "Right."

Sarah sighed and said, "I just hope he makes the right decision."

"Me too," Raven said under her breath.

"Hey!" Sarah yelled at the three men. "Do you guys want to wrap it up so I can get back in the water?" The three evidently didn't hear her because the brawl continued. Sarah groaned and crossed her arms. "This is ridiculous."

"I'll get them to stop," said Raven, standing up. She grabbed the bottom of her shirt and lifted it up and over her head. She then unbuttoned her shorts and slipped them off as well. She now stood in a black, low cut, one piece bathing suit. She put her fingers to her mouth and gave a sharp whistle.

The three men paused for a second, especially Beast Boy who grabbed his sensitive ears. They looked towards where the whistle had come from and all were quite stunned to see Raven standing there in her bathing suit, her hands on her hips.

"Are you all about done?" she asked. They nodded. "Good. You can get back in now, Sarah." And with that she sat down once again.

"Thanks Raven," Sarah chuckled and got back into the water.

"Wow! You _do_ have a bathing suit," said Beast Boy.

"I told you I did," said Raven. "Happy?"

He looked around and then leaned in close. "Well… to be honest I was kinda hoping it'd be a two piece," he whispered to her.

She pushed him back and said, "I don't like showing my stomach."

"Well, anyway, you might as well get in now," he said.

"I'd still rather not," said Raven.

"Then I'm sorry," he sighed.

"Sorry for what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"For this," he smiled then grabbed her, pulling her into the cool water.

Before Raven could let out a scream she felt chilled water envelope her warm skin, sending a shock through her system. In an instant she pulled herself up from under the water and took in a panicked breath. She found her footing and quickly stood up, holding her freezing arms.

"You asshole!" she screamed.

Cyborg and Robin fell over laughing. Raven never _ever_ swore unless she had been pushed to the edge. A patch of water near her exploded and showered them all. Oh yeah, she was upset.

"Come on, it's not that bad," said Beast Boy. "You've been in worse things than cold water."

"You-are-dead," she said through her teeth.

"Gonna have to catch me then," he said with a smirk and dove under the water, attempting to swim away.

Raven's eyes glowed black and she reached her hand out. She grabbed the swimming changeling with her dark energy and lifted him out of the water. She raised him very _very_ high up in the air and kept him there. The poor guy didn't realize he was out of the water until it was too late.

"Hey! Let me go!" he shouted.

"Okay," she said, and let go of him so that he dropped ten feet with a scream. She then grabbed him again and held him in place.

"O-On second thought, don't let go," he said, obviously shaken.

"I wasn't planning to," said Raven, crawling out of the water and sitting back in her usual spot.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 23

The next afternoon Starfire returned, but not with a car to take them to the airport. She informed her friends that the next flight to the airport that would take them back to the U.S. wasn't for another two days. Luckily, she'd hired someone to come get them in two days, so she wouldn't have to make the journey by herself again. So, the Titans were stuck in Upper Lamumba for another two days. Needless to say, Beast Boy felt relieved. This gave him two more days to make up his mind.

That day he decided to take his friends on a bit of a safari around the area and show them some animals. By then they were used to the heat and agreed. Well, all but Raven who stayed behind, claiming to have a headache and a need to meditate. Of course, that wasn't the case, but she didn't want them to know why she'd really decided to stay. She wanted to have a talk with King Tawaba.

Once her friends had left she approached the king's hut. She was actually pretty nervous, but kept herself composed as always. She took in a deep breath and was about to enter, but suddenly Aiyana cut her off, blocking the doorway.

"Go away," Aiyana said in Swahili.

"I want to talk to the king," said Raven.

"You're not worthy enough to talk to him," said Aiyana,

"It is about Garfield," said Raven.

"I know," said Aiyana, her eyes narrowing. "That's why I cannot let you go inside. You'll try to put a spell on the king, you pale witch."

This was a little too advanced Swahili for Raven, so she just disregarded it and went on. "Please, I need to talk to him," she said.

"Go home, pale witch!" said Aiyana.

"Please!" said Raven.

"What is going on?" asked King Tawaba, moving Aiyana aside and exiting his hut.

"Please, sir, I need to speak with you," Raven said in English, a language she was glad King Tawaba spoke.

"Of course," he said, moving aside to let her through.

Aiyana ground her teeth and watched Raven walk inside. She glared at King Tawaba, her father, and then stomped off. The king sighed and followed Raven inside.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," said Raven, apologetically.

"No, nothing," said King Tawaba, taking a seat. "Please, sit."

"Thank you," said Raven and she sat down.

"Now, what do you need to speak with me about?" he asked.

"It's about Beast Boy," said Raven. "Garfield."

"Yes, I thought so," King Tawaba sighed. "Aiyana has told me you and him have been getting very close."

"We are close, sir," said Raven. "Maybe not when I left him here two years ago, but over time we've gotten very close and I care very much about him."

"Do you love him?" asked King Tawaba.

Raven felt quite off guard by the question and wasn't sure she was prepared to answer it. So, dug deep into her heart and answered honestly, "Yes, I do love him. I mean, I know love usually takes longer to be established, but I've never felt like this for anyone before. And I think the only thing I've never felt was love. So, yes, I love him."

"And so you want him to leave the tribe and go home with you," said King Tawaba.

"I don't want him to leave," said Raven. "I just want him to be happy, no matter what that means."

"So, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Bea-Garfield looks up to you the most out of anyone else in his life," said Raven. "You're like a father to him. I just want you to have his best interests at heart, too. You should want him to be happy. How could you force him to marry your daughter when it's clear he doesn't like her?"

"I am not forcing him," said King Tawaba. "It is part of the trials. If it were up to me then I would let him be with whomever he chooses."

Raven sighed and said, "So, he really has to marry Aiyana?"

"Yes," said King Tawaba. "And he will."

"What?" asked Raven. "You said you weren't going to force him. How do you know that he'll marry her?"

"Because, I know his destiny," said King Tawaba. "Garfield is destined to remain here in Upper Lamumba where he will do many great things for the village, live a long life, and raise a large family that will be as kind and exceptional as he is for many generations to come."

"Is… Is that really his destiny?" asked Raven.

"Yes, and it is absolute," said King Tawaba. "You can even ask Karasi if you don not trust my word."

"No, I do trust your word, sir," said Raven. "So… he really is going to stay here and marry Aiyana."

"I am afraid so," said King Tawaba. "And you can not tell him this. He is not allowed to know his destiny until the completion of the trials. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Raven said as her head fell and she felt her chest grow heavy. She slowly stood and said, "Thank you for your time."

"My pleasure," said King Tawaba. "And I'm sure you will find love again."

Raven gave him no reaction. She only turned and exited the hut. On the other side she saw Aiyana watching and waiting nearby. As soon as she saw the despondent look on Raven's face she smiled. She knew her father wouldn't succumb to the witch's spells. She walked over to her with a smug look on her face.

"Your spell didn't work?" she said, smirking.

"I did not use a spell," said Raven, looking at the ground as she continued to walk.

"It wouldn't matter, even if you did," said Aiyana. "You can't change anyone's destiny with a spell. Not even Garfield's."

"I know," said Raven, quickening her step so that Aiyana took the message and left her alone. She did, but not before pouring a little more salt in the wound.

"He's mine, pale witch!" she called after Raven. "Garfield's always been destined to be with me!"

Once Raven was free of Aiyana's presence she slowed her pace. A warm breeze passed her, whipping her hair about. She simply tucked the strands behind her ears. And all the while she did her best to keep her emotions from affecting her enough to cause any harm. But, in her heart, she wept.

"It has been a long time since I have seen such sorrow," said an older female's voice, thick with her own accent.

Raven looked up and saw on old woman sitting outside of her hut. Her eyes were wise and Raven felt a calm, kind aura coming off of her.

"You speak English?" Raven asked, surprised.

"Yes," she smiled. "My name is Karasi."

"Oh, I've heard of you," said Raven. "You helped Beast Boy with his Destiny Ceremony. My name's Raven."

"I know," said Karasi. "I first learned of you through Garfield. Now, tell me, why are you so unhappy?"

"It's nothing, really," said Raven, looking away.

"Come now, you cannot lie to an old woman," Karasi laughed. "If you do not tell me I shall tell you."

Raven looked at her oddly and said, "I'm fine. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to meditate." And with that she proceeded to leave.

"You have just found out that Garfield will be staying," said Karasi. "And this does not please your heart because you love him."

Raven froze in her place.

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Karasi.

"What can I do?" said Raven, her back still towards the old woman. "His destiny is absolute, as was mine."

"But, like your prophecy, perhaps there is more to his destiny than meets the eye," said Karasi.

Raven turned and looked at her. "How do you know about my prophecy?" she asked.

"The spirits tell me many things," said Karasi. "They have told me of your past, your present, and your future."

"Oh," said Raven. "Well, what do you mean there's more to his destiny than meets the eye?"

"That I cannot explain," said Karasi.

"Then why tell me that?" asked Raven, growing aggravated. "I have enough on my mind without any of your riddles. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go." She proceeded to leave again.

"He loves you," Karasi called out after her. But Raven did not stop this time. She continued on her way out of the village. "You will see, young Raven. You will see."

As soon as Raven made it out of the village she took to the air and flew towards the secret spot. As she flew high above the jungle she could see the clearing she'd created when she'd lost control of her emotions those few days ago. She decided to go there first, just so she could have a little freedom from her emotions for a little while.

She landed and looked around at the quarter mile of damage she'd done. She felt quite horrible for destroying so many trees and plants, but she knew they would all grow back in time. Time healed all wounds… she hoped.

She sighed and took a seat in the middle of the clearing. She looked down into her palms, relaxed, and allowed her emotions to spill out. She let out a few sighs of despair as pent up tears slowly coursed down her cheeks. Around her, the debris from her previous emotional outburst began to move about.

After an hour she lifted the bottom of her shirt up to dry her cheeks. She took in a few deep breaths and attempted to calm herself down. That hour of pure emotions release made her feel far better and she knew she could continue on now. She could handle leaving him behind.

She sighed and lied back onto the soft ground she'd created. She looked up and saw the small breaks in the canopy where bright, pure light shown through. She couldn't help but notice that the light shown all around her, but not upon her.

"This place is so beautiful," she said to herself. "I can see why he wanted to come back her do badly. I'm… glad he's staying. I know he'll be happy. I mean, he never was very good at being a superhero; his heart was never really in it. He put on a good show but I know he only did the job because he felt he couldn't be anything else. Here, he can be as normal as he wants, even if he's not all that normal."

She stood up and took another look around, hoping she hadn't done much more damage. She was glad to see that things had only moved around a bit. And then her eye caught something. A bunch of leaves and odd little branches had settled in a peculiar way. They almost looked like they'd formed a makeshift house. It had little sides and a few leaves for a roof. It was a little crooked, but still impressive for being an accident.

"Well, at lease some good came out of this," Raven said to her self. "I've made a home for a little animal. I'm sure Starfire will be please to know-"

She stopped mid sentence as an epiphany struck her. The gears in her mind began to spin and turn with excitement as the idea grew and became more and more possible. But she had to know a few things first. She quickly took to the air and flew back towards the village.

She landed right outside of King Tawaba's hut and called for him. "King Tawaba, I need to speak with you again," she said.

"Then come in," said a startled King Tawaba. She made her way inside and saw the king and his daughter; they had obviously been in the middle of a conversation.

"Sir, please pardon my intrusion, but I need to know something," she said.

"What is it?" asked King Tawaba.

"If Beast Boy doesn't complete the trials what will happen to him?" she asked.

"He will not be allowed to live with the tribe any longer," said King Tawaba.

"Does that mean he could still interact with the tribe as long as he didn't live here?" Raven asked.

"Well, yes," said King Tawaba.

"So he could live, let's say, a few miles from here but still come every day and be among you?" she asked.

"I suppose so," said King Tawaba.

Raven gave a small smile and said, "Thank you." She then left as abruptly as she'd arrived.

"What was that about?" asked Aiyana, who hadn't understood the conversation.

"I think she may have just found a loophole," said an astonished King Tawaba.

Aiyana's eyes grew wide and she turned towards the doorway Raven had just ran out of. Her eyes narrowed and she growled, "No!" And with that she leapt up and went after her.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 24

"I can not believe we saw a lion!" said Starfire.

"I can't believe it was the same one Beast Boy fought twice!" said Sarah.

"Yeah, I didn't think lions could glare, but if looks could kill B'd be dead right now," Cyborg laughed.

"He's just still sore from losing to me," said Beast Boy, coolly. "What about the antelope? Did you guys like them?"

"Oh yes!" said Starfire. "They were most beautiful."

"I can't believe how graceful they are," said Sarah.

"What about you, Robin?" asked Beast Boy. "What animal did you like?"

"The giraffes were impressive," said Robin. "It was nice to see them in their natural habitat rather than a zoo."

"All animals look better in their natural habitat, dude," said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!" Raven called out, quickly walking over to them. She'd just left King Tawaba's hut and was glad to see him.

"Hey, how's your headache?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, it's fine," she said quickly. "I need to talk to y-"

But her sentence was interrupted when Aiyana suddenly came up behind her and grabbed her. She began screaming at her in Swahili and tossed her into a nearby hut, scaring the occupants inside.

"Whoa!" said Beast Boy. "What's going on?" He asked this in both languages.

"She's a pale witch!" Aiyana screamed, pointing at Raven. "She wants to ruin everything!"

"I am not a pale witch!" said Raven in Aiyana's tongue, getting back to her feet. "And do not touch me again!"

"I'll touch you if I want to!" said Aiyana, grabbing Raven again and throwing her into the dirt. "This is my home and you don't belong here!"

"Aiyana!" said King Tawaba, who'd finally arrived on the scene. "What're you doing? Stop this at once!"

While Aiyana paused and turned towards the king, Beast Boy quickly went to Raven and helped her up. Other than a few scrapes and getting a bit dirty, she was alright.

"What's going on?" asked a confused Robin.

"Aiyana doesn't like me very much," said Raven, dusting herself off.

"Sir, you must expel her from the village!" said Aiyana to her father. "Do you really want her to take Garfield away from here? He's been like a son to you!"

"You're causing a scene!" King Tawaba scolded her. "And you have no right to lay hands on anyone, do you hear me?"

"But something has to be done about her!" said Aiyana. "You promised me that Garfield would be mine!"

"Is that what this is all about?" said Beast Boy. "You attacked Raven because of that? What's wrong with you?!"

"She's trying to steal you away from me!" said Aiyana. "She's nothing but a pale witch!"

Beast Boy frowned, grabbed Ravens hand, and began to walk away with his four confused friends following after him. Aiyana was left bubbling with anger and would've gone after them if not for King Tawaba, who placed a hand on her shoulder and then led her back to his hut for a stern talking to. They stopped at a well so she could wash her scrapes that had been covered in dirt.

"What the hell was all that about?" asked Cyborg.

"It's a bit complicated," said Raven. "And a bit personal."

"Are you alright?" asked Starfire.

"I'm fine," said Raven.

"Thanks for not sending her into another dimension," said Beast Boy. "Even though she deserves it."

"I didn't want to be a pale witch and prove her right," said Raven with a slight smirk.

"Pale witch?" said Sarah.

"That's Aiyana's new name for me," said Raven. "Beast Boy, I need to talk to you."

"Oh, uh, okay," said Beast Boy. "You wanna take a walk?"

"That would probably be best," said Raven. The four watched as the two headed off together. Sarah smiled and gave a small sigh.

"What's with you?" asked Cyborg.

"Nothing," she said. "I just think it's great that they're in love."

"What?!" the other three exclaimed.

Once a good distance away from the village Beast Boy gave up on the 'we're just friends' act and let her true feelings out.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, I'm fine," she assured him. "She just pushed me around a little."

"I never thought she'd actually lash out at you like that," said Beast Boy. "I'm sorry about all of this."

"What do you have to be sorry about?" said Raven.

"Well, I'm the reason she attacked you," said Beast Boy. "Though, I'm kinda confused as to why she chose that moment to do it."

"I think I know why," said Raven. "I think she figured out I've found a way for the two of us to be happy."

"You have?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Well, let me ask you something, first," she said. "What means more to you, passing the trials or living here?"

"I guess living here," said Beast Boy. "But if I wanna live here I gotta complete the trials."

"Not necessarily," said Raven. "According to King Tawaba if you don't pass the trials then you can't live with the tribe anymore. But that doesn't mean you can't still interact with them on a daily basis. You just can't live within the village."

"So… I could, like, live at the waterfall and still go to the village everyday?" said Beast Boy.

"Exactly," said Raven. "Of course, you'd never be considered a man by the tribe, but you'd still get to live here. And… we could be together."

Beast Boy felt his mind race and he had to take a moment to organize everything inside of his head. He'd never realized that if he didn't complete the trials the only punishment, other than always being referred to as a boy, was that he couldn't live in the village. He wouldn't be exiled; he'd just have to change his address.

"Oh my God," he said. "This solves everything!"

"Now, wait a moment," said Raven. "I want you to really think about it."

"What's there to think about?" said Beast Boy, taking her hands. "This is the answer!"

"But what about the trials?" said Raven. "After all your hard work, are you really going to give it all up? You killed an animal for God's sake! I want you to be absolutely satisfied with your decision. This isn't a solution; it's just another possibility for you to choose. I really want you to think it over, okay?"

"Raven, I don't need a bunch of dumb trials to tell me that I'm a man," said Beast Boy. "And if they don't consider me a man after I completed all but one of the trials then it's their loss. I can survive on my own, protect myself and others, build a pretty damn good hut for shelter, provide food, I care more about others than myself, and I have no problem admitting that I'm in love. If that doesn't make me a man then I don't what will."

"Y-You love me?" she asked.

"Of course I do!" said Beast Boy. "And you… you love me too, right?"

Raven smiled and said, "Yes, I love you, too."

Beast Boy smiled back and said, "Then I know what I want to do. But, are you sure you want to stay here with me? Forever? You'd have to give up being a superhero."

"I know that," said Raven. "And I also know that I could do far more good for your tribe than I could for Jump City. Besides, you know I've never liked being in a crowded area. Upper Lamumba is the perfect place for me to be. Not to mention it's absolutely ideal for meditating."

"And you don't mind living in a little cave behind a waterfall?" he asked.

"Actually, I've found a slightly better place," she said. She then wrapped him in her dark energy and took off into the air. She flew over the jungle until she found the clearing she'd created. She landed and released him.

Beast Boy stumbled out of Raven's grasp and, after getting his bearings, looked around. He was quite confused as to where he was.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"A few days ago when you told me you had to marry Aiyana I came out here and cried," said Raven. "Releasing my emotions like that caused, well, this."

"Wow," said Beast Boy. "You flattened everything!"

"I'm aware of that," said Raven, rolling her eyes.

"So, why'd you bring me here?" he asked.

"I think we could live here," she said. "We could build our self a home. Hopefully something a little better than a hut."

"But I only know how to build a hut!" said Beast Boy.

"We'll manage," said Raven. "We can make our self a comfortable place here. That way our secret spot will remain secret and we'll still be close to the village so you can go there whenever you want. What do you think?"

Beast Boy took a look around again and smiled. "I think this is perfect," he said, kissing her and then holding her close to him. "I feel at home already."

Raven smiled and closed her eyes as she absorbed his touch. "So do I," she said softly. "How're we going to tell the others?"

"Oh yeah," said Beast Boy. "Forgot about them."

The two made their way back to the village feeling quite nervous about how their friends were going to react to the news. Of course, as soon as they made it back to the hut they were already being given odd looks from everyone but Sarah.

"You guys okay?" asked Beast Boy. "You look a little… off."

"We need to know something," said Cyborg. "And you two have to be completely honest with us."

"Uh, okay," said Raven.

"Is it true what Sarah says?" said Starfire.

"I don't know," said Beast Boy. "What'd she say?"

"She said you two are in love," said Robin.

"Only because it's obvious!" said Sarah.

"Please, tell us the truth," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other then, both blushing intensely, said, "Yes, it's true."

"I knew it!" said Sarah, jumping into the air victoriously.

"Oh, this is glorious news!" said Starfire.

"When the hell did this happen?!" said Cyborg. "We've only been here a couple days!"

Raven and Beast Boy sat their friends down and explained how it all began with the letters. They told them the entire story and included every single twist, turn, and complication. Of course, they left out the secret spot so it could remain secret, but improvised to make everything work.

"Wow," said Cyborg. "That's, uh, that's one hell of a story."

"It is the most romantic love story I have every heard!" Starfire swooned.

"So, I'm losing another Titan to Upper Lamumba, huh?" said Robin.

"I'm afraid so," said Raven. "But I'm sure you'll manage."

"So, what're you guys going to do about Aiyana and King Tawaba?" asked Sarah.

"I'm gonna have to tell them that I'm not finishing the final trial," said Beast Boy. "I don't know what Aiyana's gonna do, and I really don't care. I just hope King Tawaba isn't too disappointed with me."

"If he's the type of man I think he is then he won't," said Raven.

"I sure hope you're right," said Beast Boy.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Chapter 25

The two stood outside of King Tawaba's hut feeling rather uneasy. Beast Boy was far more nervous than Raven was, but he did his best to act cool. Both had been dreading this moment, but it had to be done.

"Are you sure you want to do this alone?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Beast Boy. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Beast Boy took in a deep breath and then entered the hut. He saw King Tawaba waiting for him and, by the look on his face, he already knew what was going on. Beast Boy took a seat in front of him and cleared his throat.

"I think you know why I'm here," he said.

"Yes, I have some idea," said King Tawaba. "It's about the final trial, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is," said Beast Boy. "I won't be completing it, sir."

King Tawaba sighed and said, "I thought not."

"I know that you really wanted me to complete the trials, trust me I did too, but I can't," said Beast Boy. "I care too much about Raven."

"So, you're leaving the village, then?" he asked.

"Well, I've gotta, right?" said Beast Boy. "But I'm only gonna be a few miles away. I'm not leaving Upper Lamumba."

"You're going to live in the jungle?" asked King Tawaba.

"Raven and I are gonna build ourselves a place," said Beast Boy.

"I see," said King Tawaba, sitting back in his seat. "Well, I knew your destiny would be to stay here, but I thought it'd be under different circumstances."

"You're not disappointed in me, are you?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, Garfield, I'm not disappointed," said King Tawaba. "I'm glad you'll be staying here with us, even if you won't be here in the village. And I know you'll be very happy with Raven."

"I'm sorry about Aiyana," said Beast Boy. "I hope she gets paired up with a guy who'll like her as much as I like Raven."

"There are many boys who are going through the trials as we speak," said King Tawaba. "You nearly completed your in record time. Usually it takes at least three years, but the average is four. Whichever one finishes first shall be meant for Aiyana. But it'll take her some time to abandon her hope and her heart for you."

"I know," said Beast Boy. "Trust me, I've kinda been in her position. But as long as she doesn't attack Raven again I think she'll be okay."

"Garfield, I've been thinking, and I have a proposition for you," said King Tawaba.

"Uh, thanks, but I've already chosen to be with Raven," said Beast Boy, scratching the back of his neck. "Not that I'm not flattered."

King Tawaba laughed in his throat. "Not a proposal, Garfield, a proposition," said King Tawaba. "I really want you to complete the trials. You've shown to me and to the entire tribe that you're worthy of our respect and the title of a man. So I'm willing to make a few adjustments so that you may complete your final trial."

"A few adjustments?" said Beast Boy. "Like what?"

"If you marry Raven then I will consider your Trials of Manhood complete," said King Tawaba. "You'll still be forbidden from living in the village, but you'll have our respect. What do you think?"

"You'd really do that for me?" said Beast Boy. "But, what about the traditions?"

"Garfield, I've made many adjustments already to allow you to take on the trials," said King Tawaba. "I might as well make one more so that you can complete them."

"Wow, so all I gotta do is marry Raven and I'll be a man?" said Beast Boy.

"You're already a man," said King Tawaba. "And a great one at that. Would you like to take my up on my offer?"

"Well, can I talk to Raven, first?" said Beast Boy. "I mean, I know we're gonna be together forever and all, but we never talked about marriage or anything."

"Go ahead," said King Tawaba.

"Thanks," he said and quickly headed out of the hut where Raven was waiting for him.

"How'd it go?" she asked.

"Fine," he said. "Actually, way better than I thought it would. He said that if we get married then he'll consider my trials complete, but we still can't live in the village. I think it's a great idea, but I wanted to make sure you're okay with it."

"Of course I'm okay with it," said Raven. "We're going to spend the rest of our lives here and we're going to be together. I suppose getting married would be a wise thing to do. And I'm guessing it's only a ceremony."

"Yeah, from what I understand," said Beast Boy. "So, we're gonna do it?"

"Yes, now go tell him!" said Raven, pushing him back into the king's hut. Of course, he quickly jumped back out to kiss her, and then went right back in.

"Sir, I'd like to take you up on that offer," said Beast Boy with a smile.

"Wonderful," said King Tawaba. "I'll marry you tonight and then we'll have the official Trials of Manhood completion ceremony."

"Cool," said Beast Boy. "Do I gotta do anything?"

"Both you and Raven should come to see me at sunset," said King Tawaba. "I'll help you prepare and I'll have a few women help Raven. Now go rest, you've got a long night ahead of you."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few hours," said Beast Boy, getting up to leave. But he paused. "Uh, does that mean we gotta move out of the village tonight?"

"I'll give you a month to get yourself settled in the jungle," said King Tawaba.

"Wow, that's really generous of you," said Beast Boy. "I don't think I can thank you enough."

"No thanks are necessary," said King Tawaba.

"What do you mean?" asked Beast Boy. "You've done so much for me I have to thank you."

"Garfield, your parents were very dear friends of mine," said King Tawaba. "They did many great things for the tribe and I'll always be indebted to them. And they once told me that if anything were to happen to them they'd want me to take care of you. Unfortunately, because of legal reasons I don't quite understand from your native country, you were taken away. When you returned to us I knew I'd finally have a chance to take care of you like your parents had wanted."

"Wow, I never knew that," said Beast Boy. "After they died everything became a blur for, like, the next year. I felt I had no place anywhere. If I'd known they wanted me to stay with you I would've run away back here."

"Well, you're back now," said King Tawaba. "And I'm glad to know you won't be leaving us again."

"I'm glad too, sir," said Beast Boy.

"Now go tell your friends of what's going on," said King Tawaba. "I'm glad to know they're still here and didn't miss your ceremony."

"Yeah, me too," said Beast Boy with a smile. "Close call, too. They're leaving tomorrow morning!"

After thanking King Tawaba again Beast Boy, along with Raven, went to tell the others about the two ceremonies that were going to take place in a matter of hours. They were all shocked, to say the least, that they were going to get married. Only days before they thought the two were nothing but pen pals who wrote to each other, at most, once a month. Everything they'd thought had turned out to be completely off.

"But, Raven, where shall you get a wedding dress?" asked Starfire.

"I think they do weddings a little different here, Starfire," said Raven.

"This is possibly the best love story ever!" said Sarah. "I swear, if this were a movie it'd be up there with Casablanca or Titanic!"

"Hopefully this one won't end with the two lovers never getting together or dying," said Raven.

"You guys owe me a hundred bucks," said Beast Boy to Cyborg and Robin.

"For what?" asked Robin.

"Remember? A few years ago we made a bet about who'd get married first out of the three of us," said Beast Boy. "I won so you guys owe me a hundred bucks each."

"What're you gonna do with two hundred dollars here?" asked Cyborg.

"Just put it into my bank account," said Beast Boy. "Then, whenever we need something, we can dip into it."

"So, does this mean we shall never see you again?" asked Starfire.

"You guys are welcome back anytime," said Beast Boy. "And we'll visit you guys every once in a while. Like, maybe for holidays and stuff."

"You guys will always be welcome back at the tower," said Robin. "Maybe you could even come out on a few missions with us for old times' sake."

"Sounds good to me, dude," said Beast Boy.

The hours seemed to fly by and soon the sun was setting. Beast Boy and Raven headed over to King Tawaba's hut to prepare for the wedding. Raven was taken away to be prepared and Beast Boy stayed with the king. He was dressed in ceremonial garbs and was even given a necklace to wear that was supposed to bring good luck. When the time was right he was led out to where it was to take place. Beast Boy was surprised to see that the entire tribe had showed up. Even Aiyana, who was in one of the worst moods he'd ever seen, was there. He saw his friends who each waved and gave him thumbs up. Raven was brought out at the same time as he and they met in the center of the village, the traditional place for holding weddings.

"My children, we're here to witness the union of Garfield Logan and," the king leaned in close to Raven, "what's your real name?"

"Raven Roth," Raven replied. She really didn't have a last name, but Roth had been her mother's.

"The union of Garfield Logan and Raven Roth together in life partnership," said King Tawaba. "Destiny has decreed that these two will be joined together forever. And I have the honor of melding their souls into one."

He took Beast Boy's hands and had him hold Raven's. He placed his own hands on top of the couple's head and then began reciting words as old as the tribe itself. He then took the necklace off of Beast Boy's neck and draped it over their joined hands.

"May luck and happiness be with you through all of your days," he said. "You are now life partners."

The tribe cheered followed by their friends, who hadn't been able to understand the ceremony. Beast Boy stood proudly while Raven couldn't help but blush from all of the attention. King Tawaba grabbed them both and gave them a big hug.

"Congratulations," he said.

"Thanks," said Beast Boy.

"Thank you very much, sir," said Raven.

"And now it's time for the Trials of Manhood completion ceremony," said King Tawaba. "Bring me the paint!"

"Paint?" said Beast Boy.

Karasi had the honor of bringing King Tawaba four different bowls of pasty paint. The king took one of the bowls containing a white paint and covered his hands in it.

"For our guests, I shall perform the ceremony in both our tongue and theirs," he said in Swahili and then in English.

"This represents strength," he said, and pressed his hands to Beast Boy's arms.

He covered one hand in a yellow paint next. "This represents intelligence," he said and pressed his hand to Beast Boy's forehead.

He dipped both hands into a green paint. "This represents respect," he said and pressed his hands to Beast Boy's shoulders.

He then dipped one hand in the remaining paint which was red. "This represents love," he said and pressed his hand over Beast Boy's heart.

He turned Beast Boy towards the crowd and said, "From this day forward Garfield Logan shall no longer be considered a boy. He is a true man among men and is worthy of our respect forever more." And with that it was official. Everyone cheered and there was a great celebration.

"Wow, I never knew paint was what would make me a man," said Beast Boy, touching some of the still wet paint. "I must look pretty ridiculous right now."

"No more than usual," said his new wife with a kiss.


	26. Epilogue

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of Teen Titans**

Epilogue

Three Months Later

_Dear Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Sarah,_

_Thanks for the care package. Raven really liked all of the books you sent. And I can't thank you enough for the tofu. We're doing fine here. We had a bad storm the other night and, thank God, our home didn't collapse on us. We're just getting to work on our own water irrigation system, even though we're kinda close to a river. It'll just be easier for us to care for our garden. The tribe is doing good, too. Aiyana's been seen talking to a new guy who's in the lead for completing his trials. We're all hoping they get to be together. And, no Starfire, there are no bumgorfs on the way. We're totally not ready for babies, yet, so don't you guys worry about having to send us any rattles or anything. But, speaking of kids, Raven's begun teaching a bunch of children English while she gets better at Swahili. She fits into the tribe as good as I do. Anyway, we've decided we're going to visit Jump City for Christmas. I hope you guys can wait that long. We both miss all four of you and look forward to your next letter and even more to the next care package._

_-BB_

_p.s. No, the paint still hasn't washed off._

**The End**

**!!PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**(And please no flames)**

**AN: I know that it says Chapter 1 at the top of each chapter. Please Ignore!**


End file.
